Un accident qui a du bon
by Lily-pixie
Summary: Lors d'une soirée, Alice renverse Jasper en voiture. Pour s'excuser, elle lui propose qu'il devienne son nouveau colocataire. Mais entre une Alice étudiante en stylisme et un Jasper militaire tout n'est pas simple. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic !**

**Certes il reste un chapitre à Nos secrets mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il va arriver.**

**Donc voilà c'est une Jasper Alice encore ! **

**J'adore ce couple !**

**Petit résumé : Lors d'une soirée, Alice renverse Jasper en voiture. Pour s'excuser elle lui propose qu'il devienne son nouveau colocataire. Mais entre Alice étudiante et un Jasper militaire tout n'est pas simple.  
**

**Tous humains**

**Couple : Jasper/ Alice Edward/ Bella Emmett/Rose et Jacob et Leah.**

**Bien sur, tout les personnages appartiennent à S. M**

**Donc bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 1

Rencontre

**POV Alice**

J'étais assise sur le canapé d'Edward et d'Emmett, à côté de ce dernier. Enfin bientôt plus que l'appartement d'Emmett vu que Edward déménage. On était entrain de jouer en attendant qu'Edward et Bella reviennent avec la nourriture chinoise. Ma colocataire qui est devenue ma meilleure amie sort avec Edward depuis maintenant 2 ans.

Je vous ai dis qu'Edward déménageait et bien c'est avec Bella. Ils emménagent ensemble à la fin de la semaine dans un petit appartement très sympa. Et le nouveau coloc d'Em' arrive dans deux semaines. Un certain Jacob. Quand à moi, j'ai trouvé personne pour le moment.

« Je vais te rétamer… » Grogne mon ami.

« ça je crois pas ! » Dis-je en appuyant sur le bouton A de la manette de jeu. « Allez Princesse ! » Criais-je à ma princesse qui conduisait sa voiture. Dans un virage, j'embarquais ma voiture dans l'eau. « Oh ! » Hurlais-je tandis qu'Emmett me dépassait avec son stupide Mario. « Allez sors de l'eau ! » Ordonné-je contre le petit nuage qui sortait ma voiture de l'eau pour repartir. Furieusement, j'appuie sur le bouton d'accélération. Je serre les dents. Mais c'est vain car Emmett entame son troisième tour alors que j'en ne suis qu'à la moitié du deuxième. « Ah ! » Hurlé-je contre le stupide personnage qui m'envoie une carapace de tortue.

« Attention, attention, attention et….coucou Alice, je te dépasse… » Ricane Emmett.

« Non, non, non t'as pas le droit ! » Criais-je contre lui. Je lui donne un coup d'épaule pour essayer de le déstabiliser. Mais ma tentative est vaine. C'est sûre qu'avec ma petite taille c'est comme si une fourmi tentait d'attaquer un ours. Ça ne fais rien.

« Et oui, je t'ai battu ! » Hurle Emmett en se levant et en gesticulant devant comme un débile.

« T'a triché ! »

« Oh la mauvaise fois… » Ris-t-il. « De toute façon t'es aussi nul en jeu de voiture que sur une vrai route. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Ah ouais alors pourquoi t'as pas encore ton permis ! »

« Parce que j'ai pas le temps de le passer ! »

« Ridicule pour ça on a toujours le temps. Tu es juste super nul. »

« Je suis pas nul ! et je vais te le prouver ! Donne moi tes clés ! » Emmett souris. Et je me rends compte que j'avais encore échoué. Emmett adorait me pousser à bout. Et il avait encore réussi. Mais j'ai horreur qu'on remette en cause mes capacités. Je sais conduire. J'attrape ma veste et Emmett me tends les clés de sa voiture en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Au même moment, Edward et Bella arrivent avec la nourriture à bout de bras.

« Vous allez où ? » Demande Edward.

« Montrer à ce gorille que je sais conduire… » Dis-je.

Edward ris.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien…juste que t'es pas très doué… »

« Quoi ! Toi aussi ! » M'exclamé-je tandis qu'Emmett explosait de rire. « Je vais te prouver que je sais conduire. » Dis-je en descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble. Puis je rejoins la voiture d'Emmett. Son énorme jeep est garée à quelques mètres de là. Je m'avance rageusement vers sa stupide voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard Emmett arrive suivi de Bella et d'Edward.

« Héhé tu croyais que tu allais conduite sans ton petit macaron ! » Me taquine-t-il en agitant sous mon nez le dit macaron avec écrit dessus « conduite accompagnée. » Je lui arrache des mains et le colle à l'arrière de la voiture. Puis je m'installe au volant. Bella et Edward s'installent sur la banquette arrière et Emmett à côté de moi. J'attache ma ceinture, règle les rétroviseurs et aperçoit le sourire moqueur de mon voisin.

« Tu enlèves ce stupide sourire ou je te le fais manger. »

« Roo t'es pas drôle, je me disais juste que pour le moment tu t'en sortais pas trop mal. » J'entends Edward étouffé un rire. Je fusille les garçons du regard. J'aperçois dans le rétro, que Bella donne une claque sur l'épaule de son voisin.

« Laissez là tranquille ! » Siffle Bella. « Vas-y Alice. »

« Merci Bella. » Puis je mets le contact et sort de ma place. Je roule à bonne vitesse, tout est bien. Puis au bout de 10 minutes, je fais un créneau. Réussi un coup. Je me tourne alors vers mon voisin.

« Alors ? » Dis-je avec un grand sourire alors que celui d'Emmett avait disparu. « J'attends. »

« C'est bon tu conduis bien. » Bougonne-t-il. Je regarde derrière, Bella a un grand sourire et celui d'Edward est neutre.

« Oui tu conduis bien. » Souffle Edward.

« Merci, bon je crois qu'on peut aller manger. » Dis-je en redémarrant. Je sors de ma place et me redirige vers l'appartement des deux frères.

« Au faîtes Emmett quand j'aurai mon permis, j'ai hâte que tu m'achète ma voiture. Une belle porche jaune. »

« Qui t'a dis que je t'offrirai une voiture. »

« Mais moi bien sûre tu as été odieux avec moi. »

« N'importe quoi. » S'exclame-t-il outré. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Bella qui sourit de toute ses dents et qui décident d'entrée dans mon jeu.

« Si Em' tu as blessé le cœur de notre Alice. Ce que tu as dit a été vexant. Il faut te faire pardonné. » Dit-elle avec un air faussement dramatique. « Tu l'a obligé à conduire à10h du soir… »

« Mais vous êtes.. »

Mais je le coupe en criant car en homme venait d'apparaître juste devant la voiture. J'ai l'impression de voir tout au ralentit, je freine violement mais l'homme est si proche que je le percute. Il rebondit sur le pare-choc, fissure le pare-brise. Je l'entends rouler sur le toit. Puis la voiture s'arrête. Mes mains accrochent le volant. Elles sont crispées dessus. Un homme il y avait un homme. Personne ne bouge dans la voiture. Trop choqué. Puis le premier à réagir c'est Edward.

« Putain. Appelez une ambulance ! » Crie-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? Emmett sort lui aussi suivi de Bella. Je dois aller voir aussi. J'ai renversé un homme. Je le revois arrivé devant la voiture. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je lâche le volant. Je remarque que mes mains tremblent violemment. Il faut que je sorte et que je sache si cet homme va bien. J'attrape frénétiquement la poignet et sort. Dehors, je remarque alors qu'il n'y a pas que mes mains qui tremblent mais mon corps en entier. Je m'accroche à la voiture et la contourne.

Edward est dos à moi. Je sais qu'il est entrain d'apporter les premiers soins à la est au téléphone sûrement avec l'ambulance. Je l'entends décrire les blessures de l'homme. Leur père, Carlisle a appris, à Emmett et Edward les mouvements qui permette de sauver une vie.

Je m'approche du corps et remarque alors que sa jambe donne un angle bizarre et que son visage est sang.

Mon dieu qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ?

**POV Rosalie**.

-J'ai vu Sam, aujourd'hui. Me de Leah, ma meilleure amie et aussi ma nouvelle colocataire depuis deux semaine.

J'écarquille les yeux face à la révélation qu'elle vient de me faire.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus lui parler. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

-C'est le cas. Je l'ai vu mais lui ne m'a pas vu.

J'attendais qu'elle continue. Ce que je savais avec Leah c'est qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer sur le sujet de Sam. Sam étant son ex petit ami avec qui elle était sortie pendant trois ans. Il l'avait trompé pour partir avec sa cousine il y trois mois de cela.

-Il était devant une bijouterie devant le rayon bague.

Je dois avoir la bouche grande ouverte puisqu'elle continue.

-Je sais ça paraît dingue. Il lui offre une bague alors que moi…

-Laisse tombée Leah, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Dis-je en attrapant sa main. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de continuer que le téléphone sonne. Je regarde l'heure. _22H58 _.Qui peut bien appeler à une pareille ?

-Allô ?

-Mademoiselle Hale ?

-Oui.

-Ici le docteur Cullen, de l'hôpital de Seattle.

A ces mots mon cœur s'affole.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose…

-Non. Me coupe le docteur. –Enfin si. Votre frère est sortie du coma. Mais il était tellement déboussolé qu'il a paniqué et s'est enfui.

- Il…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on l'a retrouvé malheureusement il s'est fait renversé par une voiture.

-Seigneur.

Mes yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes et mon ventre ne cessait de faire des yoyo.

-Il souhaite vous voir.

-Pardon.

-Il a demandé à vous voir. Pouvez-vous venir ?

-Bien sûre ! j'arrive toute suite.

-Bien à toute de suite mademoiselle Hale.

Je raccrochais. Et je laisse échapper une larme.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande Leah.

-Mon frère vient de se réveillé.

Je souriais. Et Leah aussi. Et elle se mit à sauter sur le canapé, heureuse. Elle me saute dans les bras m'embarquant dans une danse idiote. Puis soudain elle s'arrête.

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu attends ? On y va !

Puis on se précipite vers la porte d'entrée. J'allais pouvoir enfin parler à mon frère après 2 ans d'absence dont 20 mois dans un pays étrangers 4 mois de coma.

J'arrivais en courant à l'hôpital. Leah sur mes talons. Je me précipite à l'accueil et demande à la standardiste.

-Jasper Whitlock.

-Qui le demande ? Me demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rosalie Hale. Sa sœur.

-Mademoiselle Hale ? Entendis-je derrière moi. Je me retourne et tombe sur un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année.

-Oui.

-Docteur Cullen.

-Ah docteur, comment va mon frère ? Demandé-je en m'approchant de lui. Je me tordais les mains. Pendant le trajet de chez moi à ici des millions de pensées ont traversés mon esprit et l'une d'elle était que mon frère retombe dans le coma.

-Il va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il une jambe cassée comme je vous l'ai dit et le choc avec la voiture lui vaut quelques points de suture. Mais bon plus de peur que de mal.

-Es-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Avec Leah, je suis le médecin dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Puis il s'arrête devant la chambre que mon frère a maintenant depuis 4 mois. J'entre. Mon frère est assis sur son lit entrain de regarder la télévision. Il tourne son visage vers nous. Il sourit. Mon frère me sourit. Mes larmes coulent sur mon visage.

-Jasper ! Criais-je en me précipitant dans ses bras. Je le serre et il me rends mon étreinte.

-Je suis là…Chut…

-Tu m'as manqué…

-Je sais…toi aussi…

-J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais…

-Hé hé ! Regardes-moi. Dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Je suis là maintenant. Je n'allais pas t'abandonner. Je te l'ai promis avant de partir.

Je ravale mes dernières larmes. Et lui souri. C'est vrai. Il me l'a promis.

-Salut Jasper.

-Salut Leah.

Ils se prennent dans les bras. J'attrape la main de mon frère. Sa présence vivante m'a tellement manqué.

-Bien. Maintenant que votre famille est là Monsieur Whitlock, j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose.

Jasper hoche la tête pour inciter le docteur de continuer.

-Je connais la personne qui vous renversée. C'est une amie de mes fils qui étaient dans la voiture avec elle. Elle voudrait s'excuser. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais voulu…

-C'est bon…je veux bien…enfin après tout je sais que c'est vos fils qui se sont occupé de moi juste l'accident. Coupe Jasper.

-Merci. Je vais les chercher.

**POV Emmett**.

Je regardais le mur en face de moi. Je savais que les jours du type qu'Alice avait renversé était en danger mais j'étais tout de même inquiet.

Merde, Alice avait failli tuer quelqu'un. Involontairement bien sûr. Elle qui ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche. Je la connais depuis 4 ans maintenant. Depuis qu'elle la colocataire de Bella. Et je sais qu'elle doit s'en vouloir à mort.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'on est arrivé à l'hôpital, une infirmière la prise en charge tellement elle tremblait.

Une tasse de café se pose dans mon champ de vision. Je relève les yeux c'est Edward.

-Merci. Soufflé-je en attrapant la tasse. Comment va Alice ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le médecin ne veut pas me laisser entrer. Bella est avec elle.

J'acquiesce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella arrive tenant le bras d'Alice qui se tient bien droite. Elle est très pâle. Mon ventre se tord. Ce n'est pas notre Alice. Je me lève et mon frère m'imite. Je regarde mon frère. Lui aussi est inquiet. Alice s'assoit alors sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Je m'assois à côté d'elle. Edward s'agenouille devant elle. Il pose une main sur sa jambe.

-Alice, ça va ?

-Comment va-t-il ? Répond-elle.

-On ne sait pas.

Alice alors regarde le mur que je regardais précédemment et se mûre dans un silence. Edward soupire et se redresse. Bella vient se caler dans ses bras. Il dépose un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. On étaient tous inquiets pour notre petit lutin. J'espère qu'on aura des réponses vite.

-Les enfants. Appelle mon père. On se lève et nous nous approchons de lui. Il va bien et il veut bien vous recevoir.

-Nous recevoir ? Demandé-je. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…

-Je veux m'excuser. Coupe Alice.

Mon père nous amène alors à la chambre de ce gars. Il toque et entre dans la chambre.

-Les voilà.

On entre dans la chambre. Trois personnes y sont. Le gars est dans son lit avec sa jambe dans le plâtre, une métisse assise près de la fenêtre et une magnifique blonde. Mes yeux se fixent et je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Toutefois je vois qu'elle tiens la main du gars. Ce qui me refroidi légèrement.

Et sans que je m'y attende, Alice, muette depuis un bon moment fond en larmes.

-Je suis désolée. Pleure-t-elle. Puis elle se précipite dans les bras de ce gars qu'elle ne connaît ne même pas. En même temps ça me rassure, Alice est de retour. Elle, seule est capable de se jeter dans les bras d'une personne inconnue.

Le gars sur le lit est figé. Il tape alors maladroitement son épaule.

-c'est bon…je suis vivant…Et puis j'ai connu pire.

Alice se redresse les yeux rougis.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais…

Il semble mal à l'aise.

-Et puis, je ne vous en veux pas. C'est ma faute. Je me suis réveillé, j'ai paniqué et j'ai voulu m'enfuir.

Alice fronce les sourcils. Ah elle va lui poser une question. Alice la fouineuse le retour !

-Pourquoi vous avez paniqué ?

Le gars se fige.

-Pour rien. Répond-il durement. L'ambiance, s'il y avait une ambiance dans la chambre s'est refroidi.

-Vous devez être les fils du docteur ? Demande la blonde. Il m'a dit que c'est vous qui vous êtes occupé de mon frère après l'accident.

On hoche la tête.

-Je suis Rosalie.

-Emmett. Dis en tendant la main et en lui serrant.

-Edward. Elle fait pareil avec mon frère.

-Ecoutez. Coupe mon père. Je vais devoir y aller mais je dois vous donner les dernières indications. Si tout va bien vous pourrez sortir lundi. Il faut que vous changiez de pansement tout les jours pour vos blessures. Et le plâtre, pour votre jambe, on verra ça dans un mois.

-Je viendrai squatter chez toi, Rose.

Mais la dite Rose blanchit soudainement.

-Un problème ? Demande mon père.

-C'est que, je viens d'accueillir Leah, c'est ma coloc et c'est vraiment petit ou je suis…

-T'inquiète ! coupe son frère. Je comprends et je vais me débrouiller.

-Moi j'ai de la place. Dit Alice. Edward et Bella vont vivre ensemble. Comme Bella m'abandonne et bien j'ai une chambre de libre.

-Je t'abandonne pas ! S'insurge Bella en rougissant.

-Si tu m'abandonne pour ton mec alors si vous voulez monsieur..et puis je me sens redevable pour vous avoir renversé…

Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle est intelligente si ce gars va vivre chez petite Alice, sa veut dire que Rosalie viendra…

-Je ne suis pas sûre…

-Mais si… Coupe Rosalie. Et puis c'est pour le début, on pourra trouver un truc après.

-Bien tout est réglé. S'exclame mon père. Je suis désolée mais les visites sont terminées depuis bien longtemps.

On hoche tous la tête. Je vois Rosalie embrasser sur la joue son frère. Puis on sort. Je regarde l'heure _minuit 40. _

On se dirige tous vers la sortie.

-Dîtes. En tentant une approche sur Rosalie. Ça vous dirait de prendre un café dans la semaine pour…

-Je ne suis pas intéressé. Me coupe-t-elle. Whoua elle est directe et j'aime ça.

-Allez. Votre frère et Alice vont habiter ensemble donc on va souvent se croiser…

-J'aime les femmes.

-Quoi ! Enfin je veux dire vous êtes sûre ?

-Certaine.

Merde ! là je comprends pourquoi elle n'est pas intéressé.

-Euh okay…Et bien j'espère qu'on sera quand même ami. Dis-je sans être sûre de le dire vraiment.

Merde ça ma foutu un coup.

-D'accord. On pourra être ami. Me dit-elle. Je tente un petit sourire mais bon je me sens un peu dégoûté.

-Ouais…bon et bien à bientôt. Soufflé-je en m'éloignant. Bella qui était juste derrière entendu la conversation, me rattrape. Elle passe un bras autour de ma taille et moi autour de ses épaules. Je lui embrasse le front. Et elle me fait un petit sourire.

Je monte dans ma Jeep qui est cabossé à cause de l'accident. Edward devant, les filles derrières. Je les ramène.

Et je me dis que c'était quand même une sacré soirée.

* * *

**Voilà avec le premier chapitre !**

**J'espère que ça vous as plu !**

**Un petit commentaire, j'attends vos réactions^**

**Sinon j'ai vu twilight 3 et j'ai adoré ! il est super fidèle !**

**Beaucoup mieux que le 1 ou le 2.**

**Parce que en plus on voit bien les autres Cullen. **

**Donc allez-y^^**

**Bisou**


	2. premières

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà !**

**Alors pour ceux qui ne l'auront pas compris Jasper est le demi-frère de Rosalie : c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes noms de famille.**

**Merci au reviews à : petitefilledusud, elo-didie, Sol'River, appaloosa, kykyxstandler, Jelis, Miss Vintage, Mea95Griffondor**

**Et à toutes les alertes : elo-didie, lolimona, Sol'River,christou57, appaloosa, miss DS, Lisyliana, pyreneprincesse, kykystandler, lil-ruty, Caroline1385, Kiutipye, nanie0918, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Missleez**

**En tout cas j'espère que le 2eme chapitre vous plaira autant !**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Premières

Chapitre 2

**POV Bella**

_Il est 7H00, les amis, aujourd'hui un sublime soleil vient illuminé notre journée, alors debout. Et pour vous mettre de bonne humeur avec Single ladies de la sublime Beyonce._

Je me lève en grognant légèrement. Mais la musique m'entraîne et je file sous la douche ou j'allume la radio. J' entends la porte de la chambre d'Alice s'ouvrir. On doit être réglé sur la même station vu qu'elle chante. Ma petite Alice va beaucoup mieux.

**POV Rosalie.**

Je sors de la douche et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Leah qui est entrain de boire un jus. Je me prépare mon bol de céréale en dansant. Ce matin, je suis de très bonne humeur. Leah éclate de rire en me voyant danser.

_-Oh Oh oh._ Chanté-je à tue tête.

_-I'm a single ladie !_ Reprend Leah en se joignant à ma stupide danse. Elle attrape une petite cuillère qu'elle utilise comme micro

Nous finissons de danser en riant de bon cœur.

-On va monter un groupe. Lui dis-je en m'assayant.

-Oui le groupe des casseroles. C'est sûre qu'on chante tellement bien.

-Tu as une belle voix, Leah.

Elle hausse les épaules comme si elle s'en foutait. Puis soudain elle se remet à rire.

-Qu'es qui a ?

-Je viens juste de me souvenir de la tête de ce gars. C'est tellement drôle la tête qu'il a fait quand tu lui a dis que tu aimais les femmes. Puis elle se remet à glousser.

Je réprime un rire. C'est vrai que c'était très drôle à voir. Il s'est complètement décomposé.

-N'empêche, il est mignon. Reprend Leah.

-Ouais sa va. On dirait un peu un ours.

-Tu sais qu'on va les revoir. Comme ton frère va devenir le coloc de la petite…

-Et alors ?

-Alors si tu rencontres un type et que tu te mets à sortir avec lui, a ton avis comment il va réagir ?

-On verra bien. Ça se trouve on sera même pas ami.

Je regarde l'heure. _8h15._ Merde ! J'avale mon café.

-Je vais être en retard. Et avant de rentrer, je passe voir mon frère. Bisou à ce soir. Lancé-je en claquant la porte. Je n'étais pas très loin de boulot, à peine cinq minute à pied. Mais je me dépêche tout de même. Je suis institutrice dans une école maternelle. Ses enfants sont vraiment adorables et j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir les miens.

Mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie de bosser. C'est vraiment une première. Mais quand je suis malade, je veux travailler, pour être auprès d'eux. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'est avec mon frère que je veux être.

**POV Alice**

-Je pense donc que tu dois dormir dans ma chambre.

Je vois Bella réprimer un bâillement.

-Tu m'écoute quand je te parle, Bella.

-Alice, tu parle trop. Désolée mais il est 8h20 et mon cerveau ne gère pas du tout ce que tu dis.

-Rooo, c'est pourtant simple. On dors dans la même chambre toute la semaine, car je t'interdis de me quitter pour aller voir Edward. Et tu m'aide à préparer la chambre de…

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qui a ? Me demande Bella.

-Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Bella sourit en arrêtant la voiture devant mon école. Je secoue la tête. Bref tu es d'accord ?

Bella soupire et hoche la tête. Je lui fais un grand sourire.

-Super. Et on ne mange pas ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais passer à l'hôpital, demander le nom de mon futur nouveau colocataire et sa couleur préféré pour sa chambre ! » a se soir Bella.

-a se soir. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que j'ai perdu Bella dans mon raisonnement. Je me dirige vers l'entrée de mon école et pour une fois j'ai hâte d'être à midi pour aller à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas oser l'avouer à Bella mais j'ai rêver toute la nuit des yeux bleu de cet homme blond.

**POV Jasper**

J'avais passé nuit atroce. Ma jambe m'élançait mais il n'y avait pas que ça. J'avais cauchemardé toute la nuit. Au bout du quatrième réveils en sursaut, une des infirmières m'avait injecté un médoc pour que je dorme. SANS REVE !

Le docteur Cullen était venu me voir ce matin. Il m'a dit que j'avais fait des sortes de crises d'angoisses et qu'il fallait que je me repose quand je sortirai de l'Hôpital, que je sois au calme. Ouais, interdiction de bosser le temps de la convalescence. J'irai visiter Seattle. Je ne connais pas.

-Toc toc. Me dit un voix qui me fait sortir de mes pensées. C'est la fille d'hier.

-Entrer.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande-t-elle en s'installant sur une chaise près de mon lit. J'hoche la tête. Les inconnus et moi sa fait deux. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Même si elle ne semble pas méchante.

-Je m'appelle Alice. On n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter hier. Et comme vous allez mon nouveau coloc, j'ai pensé que ça serai sympa que je vienne me présenter. Et puis aussi j'aimerai savoir vos couleurs préférées. Je vais refaire la chambre de Bella. Bella vous savez….

_Wouah whouah ! Quand es-ce qu'elle reprend son souffle ? Un si petit corps ne peut parler autant sans respirer ? Si ? _

_Si. J'en ai la preuve devant moi. _

Et la pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ?

-Alors ? Me demande-t-elle.

Merde.

-Euh…Désolé, je suis encore un peu dans les vapes alors…je

Elle me fait un tendre sourire comme si elle comprenait.

-Votre couleur préférée ? Demande-t-elle en plantant son regard chocolat dans le mien.

-Marron. Soufflé-je. Son sourire s'agrandi. Elle se lève et commence à sortir mais elle se fige.

-Dîtes. Vous avez des vêtements ?

Euh…C'est quoi cette question ?

-Non parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris vous étiez dans le coma et vous n'êtes pas de Seattle n'es-ce pas ? Enfin bref, des vêtements.

-Je suppose que non.

-Votre taille.

-Pardon.

-ba oui, je vais aller vous en acheter…

-euh non écoutez, je vais demandé à ma demi-sœur…je préfére.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Oh faîte une dernière question. Comment vous vous appelez ? Parce que vous connaissez mon prénom. Moi je sais votre couleur préférée. A moins que vous soyez un de ces gars ou c'est une question chacun son tour. Edward et Bella c'est se qu'ils ont fait avant de sortir ensemble.

_Et c'est repartie ! Respire, petite !_

_-_Jasper ! La coupé-je.

-Bleu !

-Quoi ?

J'ai rien compris. Pourquoi elle hurle bleu comme ça.

-Vous venez de me donner votre prénom, je vous donne ma couleur préférée. Explique-t-elle comme si c'était logique avec un grand sourire. C'est super, vous trouvez pas, en cinq minutes je connais votre prénom et votre couleur et inversement.

Elle regarde sa montre.

-J'y vais, je vais en retard. Je repasserai peut être dans la semaine mais bon pas sûre…faut que je m'occupe du déménagement de Bella et de votre futur chambre. A bientôt.

Et elle sort.

Et la c'est le calme.

Le calme.

Je repense à ce que m'a dit le docteur Cullen. Il faut que je sois au calme.

Ouais ba sûre que j'en ai avec Alice. Une vraie tornade.

Il va falloir que je profite de cette semaine pour me détendre. Je ferme les yeux et tente une petite sieste. En moins de cinq minutes, Alice m'avait épuisée.

**POV Alice**

J'étais assise dans le salon au-dessus de la table avec une multitude de marron. Je tentais de choisir une belle peinture pour qu'elle aille en adéquation avec les rideaux que j'avais trouvés.

La clé de la porte d'entrée tourne et Bella entre. Je regarde l'heure. _20h._ Merde. J'ai oublié de préparé le repas.

-Bella !

Je la vois soupirer avant d'enlever son manteau et s'approcher prés de moi.

-Qu'es-ce qui a Alice ? Demande-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Déjà tu va enlevé cet air blasé que tu as sur ton visage et de deux tu vas m'aider.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Quelle couleur ?

Je lui montre les cinq marrons que j'ai choisi.

-Alice, c'est marron.

J'écarquille les yeux. Marron ! Pour elle c'est marron.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! ça c'est marron. Dis-je en lui tendant l'une des palette. Ça c'est marron glacé. Ça c'est marron chocolat, ça c'est noisette, ça marron miel e celui là c'est marron cuivré ! Alors ?

-Désolée, Alice mais pour moi c'est la même chose.

-Tu le fais exprès ? demandé-je.

Bella soupire.

-Ecoute on fait un deal. Tu ne m'embête pas avec tes marrons débiles et moi je fais à manger, vu que tu as oublié.

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour protester mais la remarque sur sa cuisine me fait taire. Je tends ma main et souris.

-Deal ! Elle l'attrape, la serre et se lève.

**POV Japser.**

Que Dieu bénisse ma demi-sœur. Ou surtout que Dieu bénisse les fast-food. Le repas que l'infirmière m'avait apporté était immangeable.

Dégueulasse serait plus approprié.

Mais quand ma sœur est arrivée avec les sacs remplis de matières grasses, je n'avais qu'une envie me jeter dans ses pieds pour les lui embrasser !

-Alors c'était bon ? Demande ma sœur en me voyant engloutir ma dernière frite.

-Délicieux !

Elle ris.

-Désolée de vous interrompre mais je dois changer votre bandage.

C'est le docteur Cullen.

-Bonjour docteur.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Hale.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas succomber au plaisir culinaire de l'hôpital.

-Malheureusement non. Dis-je faussement triste. Le docteur Cullen ouvre ma blouse et s'occupe des bandages qui sont sur mon dos.

-Je vais vous avouer quelque chose. Ma femme me prépare tous les matins un encas. Mais bon ne vous en faîtes pas c'est bientôt fini. Vous allez manger avec Alice. Quoi que Alice n'est pas très doué en cuisine.

-C'est pas très grave. Jasper aime bien cuisiner.

Je rougis alors que le docteur Cullen me demande si c'est vrai. Il doit sentir que je suis mal à l'aise, il change de sujet.

-Au faîte en parlant d'Alice, elle est passée tout à l'heure vous vous apparemment et en partant elle a oublié de vous donner son numéro.

Il sort de sa poche deux morceaux de papiers. Il m'en tends un et un à ma sœur.

-D'ailleurs elle vous invite, lundi soir à célébrer votre venu dans son appartement. Je suis également invité avec ma femme pour la pendaison crémaillère de l'appartement de Bella et Edward. Enfin bref, Alice vous appellera.

J'hoche la tête tout comme ma sœur. Je vois que le docteur hésite nous dire quelque chose mais il se lance quand même.

-Je sais qu'Alice peut paraître exubérante mais c'est une gentille fille.

J'hoche la tête. Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Bon je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée Docteur.

Rosalie me regarde.

-Quoi ?

-Alice est passée ?

-Ouais…Cette fille est une vraie pile électrique. Elle était là à sourire et à parler et à parler et à parler.

Rosalie éclate de rire.

-ça risque d'être drôle cette cohabitation.

Je soupire fortement déjà épuisé par ma future colocataire.

-Jasper ?

-Mmh ?

-Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Jasper.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien et vois qu'il est rempli de peur, d'inquiétude.

-Tu ne vas pas repartir là-bas. En fait, je ne veux pas que tu retournes en Afghanistan, Jasper, j'ai eu trop peur, j'ai….C'était peut-être l'enfer pour toi mais pour moi aussi, Jasper. Alors, je te demande qu'es-ce que tu vas faire ?

Son ton était dur. Oui elle du souffrir de mon absence, comme moi de la sienne. Rose est ma seule famille.

-Je suis désolée Rose de t'avoir fait autant de mal. Et tu as raison, je ne veux plus m'éloigner, je pense que je vais reprendre mes études.

Rosalie sourit à nouveau. Elle attrape ma main et la serre dans un signe de remerciement.

-Tu comptes faire ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, architecture ou du droit…Je ne sais pas…

-C'est une bonne idée…Et puis je sais que tu seras doué.

-J'espère.

Oui, reprendre mes études n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et comme ça je pourrais être proche de seule famille. De Rosalie.

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

**Vous avez aimé ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre se sera la soirée et les premières heures de vie de coloc entre notre Jazz et Alice !**

**Bisou à tous à très vite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! **

**Me revoilà !**

**Merci à toutes vos Alertes et favoris !**

**Merci à : kykystandler, cullenswanfamily45, patoun (Oui Vive Jasper et Alice), Aulandra17, elo-didie, Miss Vintage, appaloosa, Lunenoire83, Nathy, oO-Lulu-oO, Aunda, MumUu**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 3

**POV Alice**

J'étais entrain de mettre les petits gâteaux apéros au four lorsque Bella se mit à hurler. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Elle ne doit pas aimer les vêtements que je lui ai choisis.

-Alice ! Hurle-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille. Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle tend son bras et tiens au bout du doigt la robe.

-Elle va pas te mordre Bella. Tu peux la prendre à mains nues.

-Alice ! Gronde-t-elle.

-C'est une robe.

-Non, ce n'est pas une robe. C'est trop minuscule pour que se soit une robe.

-Tu dis vraiment des bêtises ! Ce n'est pas si petit que ça !

Je lui attrape la robe des mains et la colle contre son corps.

-Je suis désolée, mais elle est parfaite pour toi. Pour moi, on dirait une tente. Dis-je en plaquant la robe contre mon corps. Bella je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu as de la chance d'être grande. J'aimerais tellement faire la même taille que toi. Parce qu'il y a des robes magnifiques alors que moi je dois m'habiller chez les enfants. C'est pour ça entre autres que je veux être styliste. Pour me faire de magnifiques robes. Pour ressembler de temps à autre à une femme sexy et non à une gamine qui veut être sexy.

C'est la première fois que je parlais de mon problème de taille à Bella. Je mesurais 1m55 et parfois c'était vraiment problématique.

-Alors oui, Bella je t'embête mais c'est pour ton bien.

-Je suis désolée Alice, je ne savais que ça te rendait si triste.

-On a tous des points faibles. Soufflé-je. J'inspire un bon coup et me relève. Alors tu vas mettre cette robe parce que sa va être une sacrée soirée et puis je veux que tu sois jolie et je sais qu'Edward va adorer. Et comme ce soir c'est soir c'est ta première nuit dans ton appart avec Edward, il va falloir l'inaugurer. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ce qui bien évidemment provoque un rougissement sur les joues de mon Alice.

-Très bien. Souffle-t-elle avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Je retourne en cuisine afin d'apporter les verres. Mais avant de passer la porte de la cuisine, il y a sur le côté un miroir. Je me place devant et m'observe. La robe que je porte, je l'ai acheté dans un magasin pour adolescentes. Celle qui veulent se prendre pour des grandes mais qui veulent en même temps rester enfant. Avec les paillettes en formes de cœur ou autre sur le devant. Bien sûr j'ai enlevé les paillettes. Je l'ai même découpé. J'ai arraché les manches pour en faire deux bretelles. A la taille j'ai rajouté une ceinture noire et la jupe en devient vaporeuse. Car grâce au manche, j'ai fais un jupon. Les paillettes, je m'en sers pour les pinces à cheveux. D'ailleurs, j'en ai donné à Bella parce qu'elles iront parfaitement bien avec sa robe. _(_ _)_

Oui, c'est très difficile de trouver des robes à ma taille mais en rafistolant un peu, j'en deviens douée. Un petit sourire naît sur mon visage. Je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fais cette robe. Ce soir, j'avais envie de plaire. Jasper me plaisait. J'avais rêver de lui cette semaine. Et ce soir, je voulais lui faire bonne impression.

Oui se soir, Jasper Whitlock sera impressionné par mes qualités d'hôtes, d'organisatrice de soirée, de styliste et de colocataire.

**POV Jasper.**

-Sa va, Jasper ? Demande pour la énième fois ma sœur. Pour toute réponse je grognais.

_Marcher avec des béquilles c'est pas pratique._

-J'ai mal au mains si tu veux savoir. Grogné-je. J'entends Leah rire. Je lui jette un regard noir et marmonne dans ma barbe.

Super idée de venir en voiture. En revanche les places de parking ça courre pas les rues.

-Allé, on est bientôt arrivé Jazzi.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je suis venue aidé la petite Alice. Elle est chouette cette gamine. S'exclame Leah avec un grand sourire.

-Si tu le dis.

-Au faite…Ya pas d'ascenseur et vous habitez au cinquième. Ricane Leah.

Je stoppe net.

_Quoi ?_

-Ba vous êtes pas prêts de me revoir. La prochaine fois que je descendrais de cet immeuble c'est pour enlever ce fichu plâtre.

-Oh tu vas pas te plaindre sans arrêt. Grogne ma sœur.

Leah explose de rire.

-T'inquiète pas Jazzou, ya un ascenseur dans cet immeuble.

-De toute façon ascenseur ou pas, il va continuer à râler. Coupe Rosalie.

-C'est pas vrai. Marmonné-je en entrant dans le dit ascenseur.

Je me cale contre le fond et pose ma tête en arrière.

-ça va Jasper ?

-Ouais, juste que…

Je flippe. Je vais vivre avec une inconnue qui parle sans arrêt. Ce qui veut dire que ma tranquillité va être réduit à néant. Et que les inconnus et moi c'est pas mon truc. Rosalie pose une main sur mon bras. Oui tu le sais. C'est notre passé à tout les deux.

-Je suis fatigué. C'est tout, j'espère que sa va pas être long. Soupiré-je en sortant de l'ascenseur et en suivant Leah. Elle toque. La porte s'ouvre sur une brune dans une belle robe bleue. Elle souligne sa taille et sa poitrine. Ces épaules sont nues. Je dois qu'elle est vraiment belle.

-Salut. Je suis Bella.

-Leah.

Elles tendent la main et se la serrent. Et Leah entre.

-Rosalie. Dis ma sœur en s'avançant. Bella hoche la tête en serrant la main.

-Bonjour Jasper.

Je hoche ma tête vu que mes mains sont prises.

_Foutues béquilles._

J'entre et la je me fige. Il y a un peu beaucoup de monde. J'aperçois le docteur Cullen. Il tient par la taille une femme brune. Sûrement sa femme. Ils sont entrain de parlé avec, je crois, si je me rappelle bien le rouquin c'est Edward et un homme avec une moustache. J'aperçois Emmett, je crois, parlé avec quatre personnes inconnues. Ma sœur et Leah sont encore devant moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice n'a pas invité toutes ses personnes pour toi. C'est pour célébrer aussi mon emménagement avec Edward. Me dit Bella à côté de moi.

Je hoche la tête. Au faîte, elle a parlé d'Alice, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

-Qui veux du jus d'orange déjà ?

En parlant du loup.

Je la vois s'arrêter et un énorme sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle pose la bouteille qu'elle tient dans ses mains et s'élance vers nous.

_Elle cours ! Vraiment._

Et elle prends dans ses bras Leah puis Rosalie et enfin elle s'avance vers moi.

_Elle est toute petite. On dirait un lutin._

-Vous m'avez fait attendre cow-boy. Puis elle me prends dans ses bras. Ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je me fige.

_C'est quoi cette fille ?_

-Euh…désolé. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-Aller, venez. Puis elle sautille vers le salon.

_Elle sautille ! Elle a fumé quoi ?_

-Alors les amis, je vous présente mon nouveau colocataire Jasper et voici sa sœur Rosalie et leur ami Leah. Et vous trois je vous présente Angela qui est dans la même fac que Bella. Jessica, Ben et Mike. Ben et Mike qui son dans la même fac qu' Edward. Et Charlie, le père de Bella et Esmée la femme de ton docteur perso.

Je hoche la tête.

-Au faîte Jasper, viens voir ta chambre. C'est moi qui l'ai faîte. En marron, bien sûr, vu que c'est ta couleur préférée. Tu te rappelles ! Oh j'ai tellement en hâte d'en apprendre plus sur toi.

_Respire !_

Mon dieu où ai-je atterris ?

**POV Rosalie.**

J'étais assise sur le canapé en compagnie de Leah et du couple Jessica et Mike. On riait bien. Puis dans soudain dans mon champs de vision je vois Emmett s'approcher de nous. Je me tends.

-Impact du dragueur dans 5 secondes.

Je chuchote à l'oreille de Leah. Leah qui est entrain de boire s'étouffe. Je lui tapote le dos. Puis je la vois rire.

-T'es con. Ris-t-elle.

Je le regarde arriver. Il est grand et brun. Plutôt mignon c'est vrai.

-Sa va Leah ? Demande le fameux Emmett en s'asseyant auprès de nous.

-Oui, oui.

-Dis Leah, je voulais savoir tu connais les Quileutes ?

-Oui c'est l'une des plus ancienne famille indienne de Washington. Pourquoi ?

-Ba comme t'es d'origine indienne et que mon futur colocataire est indien, je me disais que tu pourrais m'en parler en peut plus.

-Pourquoi pas. Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dis ?

-Rien, justement. Il m'a dit qu'il m'en parlerait autour d'un feu.

-Ah. !

Leah s'approche de lui.

-Il va falloir attendre le feu de camps. C'est comme ça qu'on raconte les histoires.

-C'est dans la tradition.

-Exactement.

-Comme les histoires d'horreurs. Il hausse ses sourcils.

-Tu as tout compris l'ami.

Emmett explose de rire et tend sa main. Leah lui tape dedans.

-Sinon Emmett, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demande mon amie.

Le sourire qu'Emmett disparaît. Il passe une main sur sa nuque et la frotte.

-Euh…je suis garagiste…mais bon j'aimerai bien être à mon compte…enfin…c'est pas simple…mais bon c'est un de mes rêves.

_Je souris. Il est mignon quand il est gêné._

Ça suffit Rosalie. Stop !

-Tu veux avoir ton garage !

Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir mon garage, mais ça coûte cher. On pourrait s'associer ! S'exclame Leah.

Un sourire naît sur le visage d'Emmett.

-Attend, il faut que j'en parle à Jasper !

Elle se lève et part interrompre le conversation qu'il a entre les parents d'Emmett.

-C'est quoi tes autres rêves ?

-Pardon ?

-Ouais tu as dis que c'était l'un de tes rêves. C'est quoi les autres.

-Euh…

Il rougit.

_Trop chou !_

-J'aimerai fondé ma famille. Avoir plusieurs enfants et les voir grandir, et voir mes petits enfants. Je sais que je suis jeune mais bon…Faut d'abord que je trouve ma femme.

Il a le même rêve que moi !

-S'il vous plaît, on aimerait vous dire un mot. Déclare le docteur Cullen, en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Dommage que tu aimes les femmes parce que je pense qu'on aurait pu être ensemble. Soupire-t-il avant de se levé et de s'avancer vers ses parents.

Mon cœur se serre. Et une question me vient à l'esprit.

_Pourquoi ?_

**POV Carlisle**

-Ecoutez, je sais que ce soir c'est la soirée de Jasper et aussi de Bella et Edward mais avec Esmée on aimerait dire quelque chose. Dit ma femme.

-Jasper vous étiez l'un de mes derniers patients. Dans 15 jours nous déménageons.

Les yeux des jeunes s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Il est vrai que nous vivons ici depuis plus de 30 ans et donc on a vu grandir les amis d'Edward et ceux d'Emmett.

-C'est quoi ce bordel. Gronde Emmett.

-Langage Emmett. S'exclame ma femme.

-Pardon maman.

Un petit rire retentit dans la pièce. Tous l'on entendu et se retourne dans la direction du rire. C'est Rosalie qui rougit sous les regards. Je vois aussi mon fils rougir.

_Intéressant._

-Enfin pour tout vous dire. La grande ville, on en a marre. Mais vous connaissez tous, enfin presque tous, notre maison de vacances à Forks.

Je vois tout le monde hocher la tête.

-Hé bien c'est la que nous allons. Dans trois semaines.

Un silence accueille notre petite annonce.

-ça veut dire qu'on pourra venir en vacances chez vous ?

_Alice_.

-Oui. Alice si tu veux tu peux venir. Tu es la bien venue.

-Chouette. J'ai jamais quitté Seattle. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ressemble un trou perdu !

Tout le monde explose de rire.

Sacré Alice.

_Ah apparemment, Jasper n'aime pas l'humour d'Alice. La cohabitation risque d'être dur._

**POV Jasper.**

J'étais assis sur mon lit.

Mon nouveau lit dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Je dois reconnaître qu'Alice a fait du bon boulot.

Deux des quatre murs sont marrons et les deux autres dans les tons beiges. Les rideaux sont du même marron que les murs. Le lit est à deux place. J'ai une armoire pour mes affaires et un meuble pour une télé. Même les lampes avaient un pied marron.

_Il y a un peu trop de marron. Mais bon c'est Alice._

Enfin c'est ce que le docteur Cullen m'a dit. Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Alice. Elle aime s'amuser. Apparemment Alice est encore une enfant dans sa tête.

_Super. Mais j'ai pas signé pour être baby sitter._

TOC TOC

_Tiens en parlant du lutin maléfique._

-Entrez.

Alice ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire.

Quand es-ce qu'elle arrête de sourire ?

-Tenez, c'est Carlisle qui m'a donné ces pilules au cas ou vous faîtes une crise dans la nuit.

Super ! Quel manque de tact !

-Merci.

Elle me sourit. Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas.

_Pourquoi elle ne sort pas de ma chambre ?_

-On pourrait se tutoyer ?

Sa phrase ressemble plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

-Non parce que je me disais, comme on est colocataire et bien si on se tutoie ça serait beaucoup plus sympa.

-Okay.

-Chouette.

Elle sourit encore plus.

_Elle va avoir mal aux joues._

-Bon ba dors bien Jasper.

Elle se lève et m'embrasse sur la joue. Et sort de la chambre.

Je dois dire que je suis tombé sur mon exact opposé. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas être comme ça tous les jours.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous aimez ?**

**Un petit commentaire ?**

**A très vite pour la suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà !**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris.**

**Merci à elo-didie, patoun, Aulandra17, Swolene, mxwarrior**_ (moi aussi j'en demande plus sur ce couple)_**, Alaiena, Aliiice, Miss Vintage, appaloosa, Crumberries, aureliejeux81, kykyxstandler, petitefilledusud, petite-vampirette, mamoure21, Naouko, Lollie Lovegood, 35nanou.**

**Alors comme vous l'avez tous deviné non ce n'est pas le grand amour entre Alice et Jasper. Et ça ne vas pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon.

Chapitre 4

**POV Alice**

Vendredi ! Soit 5 jours que Jasper est mon nouveau colocataire. Un merveilleux colocataire. Un peu timide certes mais bon Bella l'était aussi. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. En même temps, il se reposait souvent.

_C'est pas tous les jours qu'on sort d'un coma._

Mais bon en tant que Super Coloc je rentrais tous les jours à midi pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul. A chaque pause, dans ma fac, c'est-à-dire à 10h et à 15h, j'allais à la librairie. Je suis une Super Coloc !

Je me rappelle qu'hier midi, j'avais eu la plus longue conversation avec lui.

_Flash-back_

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Es-ce que demain lors d'une tes pauses tu pourrais prendre les livres que je voudrais.

-Bien sûre ! Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

Je m'installe à ses côtés avec un calepin et un stylo près à tout noter.

-Euh…je n'ai pas de titre précis mais je veux bien un livre sur l'architecture…

_Je prends note._

-…Sur le droit, et sur la psychologie.

J'acquiesce.

-Edward est en fac de médecine mais il a fait une année de droit. Il est resté ami avec Ben, le gars que tu as vu à la soirée. Tu pourras parler avec lui à la soirée d'Emmett.

-Euh ouais…

-Oh j'ai une idée !

Je le vois froncer les sourcils._ C'est pas vrai, pourquoi dès que je dis que j'ai une idée tout le monde fronce les sourcils ? Bella faisait la même chose. Enfin bref !_

-Je vais essayer de te trouver les livres que tu m'as demandés et demain midi je te les donne. Mais si tu veux en attendant tu peux utiliser mon ordinateur pour faire tes recherches.

Il sourit légèrement.

-Merci Alice.

-Mais c'est tout naturel!

Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Je le vois rougir légèrement.

Il est vraiment adorable.

_Fin Flash-back._

Oui c'était vraiment mignon. Et j'y était entrain d'y repenser. Enfin je repensais à sa voix. Il avait vraiment une belle voix. Très basse, très…sexy. Surtout ce petit accent. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas su le reconnaître.

J'étais installé sur la table basse du salon entrain d'organiser la soirée chez Emmett. Jasper lui était sur le canapé sa jambe sur la banquette. Il lisait un des livres que je lui avait ramené.

-Jasper ?

-Mmh ?

-D'où es-ce que tu viens ?

Je le vois se tendre. _Oups. Je crois que je viens de gaffer._ Il se redresse et passe une main sur sa nuque. _Mais s'il est gênée, ce geste est très très sexy. _

-Je veux dire, tu as un petit accent et je n'arrive pas à situer lequel es-ce ?

Je le vois souffler. Croyait-il que j'allais parler de sa vie juste avant son coma ? Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qu'on est pas assez amis pour parler de ça. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui parler aussi de James._

Je secoue la tête.

-Alors ? C'est quoi ce petit accent ?

-J'ai fait mon adolescence au Texas et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire c'est sexy ton accent. T'as du faire tourné plein de tête.

Il rit. Un peu nerveusement certes. Il repasse sa main sur sa nuque.

-Euh non, j'ai eu oui quelques copines mais bon…Euh tu fais quoi là ?

_Je vois bien que tu détourne la conversation…mais bon je ne t'en veux pas._

-Je suis entrain de créer le décor pour accueillir le nouveau colocataire d'Emmett.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Fais voir.

Je souris. Je suis contente qu'il veuille voir ce que je fais. Je m'installe à ses côtés et lui tends mes croquis.

-Bon, il manque des détails donc fait pas trop attention.

Il fronce encore plus les sourcils.

-Je suis désolé, Alice mais je ne vois pas où il manque des détails ?

**POV Jasper.**

-Je suis désolé, Alice mais je ne vois pas où il manque des détails ?

C'est vrai quoi. Elle avait dessiner ce qui semble être l'appartement d'Emmett. Elle a dessiné des rideaux, des coussins au sol.

Je vois Alice ouvrir grands les yeux. A son regard, j'ai dû dire une bêtise.

-Tu ne vois pas ? Me demande-t-elle presque choquée.

-Euh non.

-Le nouveau colocataire d'Em' est indien. Me dit-elle comme si c'était logique.

_Ouais ba ça n'éclaire pas plus ma lanterne !_

-Et ?

Cette fois c'est sa bouche qui s'ouvre.

_N'empêche sa tête est drôle. Avec ses yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche aussi._

-Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il manque des totems, un faux feux, les tamtams.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ma voix est sortie un peu rudement. Mais bon je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'énervait.

-Faire ça ? Reprend-t-elle.

-Oui tout ça ?

Je lui montre son croquis.

-ça te serre à quoi ? Et puis qui te dis qu'il va aimer ? Il va peut être se sentir offensé. Tu fais ça pour qui ? Pour lui ou pour toi ?

Au fur et à mesure ma voix s'est élevée.

-Euh…je…c'est pour nous tous…pour s'amuser…

-t'as pas besoin de tout ces trucs stupides ! des bières et des chips ça suffit.

Elle se mords sa lèvres. Soit elle est blessée soit c'est comme Rose elle se retient de me jeter un flot de jurons.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que juste des chips soit suffisant.

-Si ça l'est ! Alice, j'ai 26 ans et des fêtes j'en ai fait et tout c'est vraiment inutile !

-Mais moi j'aime bien ! S'écrie-t-elle.

-Et tes amis, ils aiment. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as forcé Bella à s'habiller !

-Et au final, elle était très jolie ! S'exclame t'elle en se levant.

Je me mets debout aussi. Elle est vraiment petite mais je voie qu'elle est vraiment furieuse.

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle a besoin de tout pour être jolie. Je suis sûre qu'elle est mille fois plus jolie sans. Et ah oui tant que j'y suis, je t'avais bien dit de na pas m'acheté des chemises, je ne suis pas un de tes models ou de tes barbie, Alice !

-Tu es vraiment un crétin ! Siffle-t-elle. Puis elle passe devant moi. Mais ses gestes sont brusques et moi je dois être au milieu du chemin. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle me bouscule, ce qui me fait tomber sur le canapé et par la même occasion me ré ouvre ma blessure sur mon épaule. Je retiens un cri de douleur. Mais je gémis de douleur. Je ferme les yeux pour calmer la douleur. Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, je vois Alice les mains sur la bouche, choquée.

_Tu m'étonne. Elle peut que l'être. La semaine dernière tu me renverse avec ta bagnole et aujourd'hui, tu ré ouvre l'une de mes blessures._

**POV Alice**

Mon dieu. Je sortais le nécessaire pour nettoyer la plaie tandis que Jasper s'installe sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je l'aide à retirer son Tee-shirt. L'ambiance est pesante. En même temps entre la dispute qu'on venait d'avoir et l'accident. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'en voulait à ce point. Qu'il ne soit pas d'accord, je peux le comprendre mais qu'il se mette en rogne à ce point.

Je retire le pansement mais sa peau colle au tissu. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir. J'ai ré ouvert sa blessure. Je plisse le nez.

-Si ça te dégoûte, ne le fait pas. Crache Jasper.

Je ne dis rien. Je prends sur moi. Je retire le pansement, je soigne, je recouds et je repense. Je fais ça par automatisme.

Je me lève et je range. Puis je me tourne vers lui.

-J'étais pas dégoûtée. C'est juste que ta peau était collé au pansements. Je ne voulais pas te l'arraché. Puis de deux, je fais ça pour moi d'abord. Les soirées s'a m'éclate. J'aime bien les organiser. C'est trop simple d'acheter de la bière et de chips. Ma première fête je l'ai eu à 18 ans grâce à Bella. C'était pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Et je me suis pris au jeu.

Et troisièmement, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais… enfin si, je t'ai renversé mais je me suis excusé je…tu dois encore m'en vouloir mais je le répète je m'excuse. Je fais des efforts pour qu'on s'entende. Apparemment ça ne marche pas. Mais on fera, comme ta sœur à convenu. Tu es mon colocataire jusqu'à ce que tu rétablisses après si tu veux partir, tu pars. Entre temps, je pense que c'est bien qu'on s'ignore sauf quand nos amis sont là. Je vais t'éviter un interrogatoire d'Emmett. Bonne nuit Jasper.

Je sors de la salle de bain et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je me mets au lit et c'est seulement là que j'autorise mes larmes à couler.

_Pourquoi je pleure ? C'est pas comme si il me plaisait. _

_Hé bien en faîte si !_

_Ouais, il me plaît… _

_Mais il semblerait que ce n'est pas lui._

_Pourtant je l'ai sentis. Je l'ai sentis. J'ai sentis qu'il pourrait être l'homme qu'il me fallait._

_Tu t'es trompé. _

Oui je me suis trompé. Et ça fait mal.

_Très mal._

**POV Jasper**

Qu'es-ce qui m'avait pris de lui parler comme ça ?

J'avais du mal avec elle. Son hyperactivité m'exaspérait. Sa bonne humeur m'énervait. . Sa joie m'insupportait.

Mais pourquoi ?

_Tu sais pourquoi._

Ah bon ?

_Oui, elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Tu l'envie._

Je l'envie ? Peut être. Non c'est même sûre. Mais Alice est jeune. Elle a 20 ans et n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Toute cette guerre, ça change un homme.

_Trouve toi des excuses mais tu était comme ça avant de partir à la guerre._

C'est vrai. Je ne suis qu'une personne sombre alors qu'Alice est…lumineuse. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit proche de moi, elle pourrait perdre sa joie de vivre.

Je pousse un soupire.

_Alice, je m'excuse._

_Mais va lui dire !_

_Non._

Jasper Withlock tu n'es qu'un sombre connard.

9 jours était passés depuis notre dispute. Et l'ambiance dans l'appartement était tendue. On se saluait le matin et le soir. Le midi, elle ne rentrait plus. Et je dois dire que ça me manquait. En revanche elle me ramenait toujours des livres que je lui remboursais bien sur. Elle avait ramené un livre de cuisine et je mettais découvert une passion pour la nourriture. J'avais réalisé quelques plats que j'avais fait goûté à Alice pour en quelques sorte m'excuser parce que les mots c'est pas trop mon truc.

_Ni les relations humaines !_

Ouais ni les relations humaines. Les seules relations qui mettaient agréables étaient celles de Rosalie et de Leah.

Rosalie. Une autre histoire. Elle dès qu'elle me voyait, elle me parlait de sa nouvelle amitié avec Emmett. Et j'avais pu les voir ce soir. Tout les deux se racontaient des stupides blagues. Ouais ils s'entendaient bien voir trop bien. Je pousse un soupire et m'arrête. Mes béquilles me font mal aux mains. Alice s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin.

Nous revenions de la soirée de chez Emmett pour accueillir le nouveau coloc de ce dernier. Et je dois dire qu'Alice avait fait un magnifique boulot. Elle est très douée.

-Alice ?

Elle se tourne vers moi sans rien. Ses yeux s'accrochent au mien. Mais trop mal à l'aise ou trop faible , je baisse les yeux sur mes chaussures.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Tu es douée et la fête était superbe.

-Merci.

Je sursaute. Je n'avais pas sentie qu'elle s'était rapprochée. Je hoche la tête. Elle me sourit timidement. Sommes-nous entrain de repartir sur de bonnes bases ?

-Au faîtes, demain je vais à l'hôpital pour retirer mon plâtre donc si tu rentres et que tu ne me vois pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dis-je sans la regarder. Je me remets en marche, Alice à mes côtés.

-D'accord. Me dit-elle. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Elle a un petit sourire sur son visage et ses joues son rougies. Mais ça doit être à cause du froid. On est en Novembre.

Toutefois je me surprends à penser que j'aimerais qu'elle rougisse à cause de moi.

**POV Alice**

La soirée d'hier avait été incroyable surtout sur le chemin du retour lorsque Jasper et moi avions un peu parlé. J'avais rougi de bonheur. Mais bon le froid cacherait ça.

J'insère la clé et entre dans l'appartement. Tout est calme. C'est vrai, il est à l'hôpital. Je renifle et sens une odeur de sucré dans l'air.

Mmmh ! Sa sent bon !.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et là sur la table se trouve un merveilleux gâteau au chocolat. Je m'approche et vois une note de Jasper.

**Alice, **

**Je teste un gâteau avec de la cannelle.**

**Si tu veux bien goûter pour me dire ce que tu en penses.**

**Ton avis est important.**

**A tout à l'heure,**

**Jasper.**

De la cannelle. C'est donc ça l'odeur.

Je relis le mot et pousse un cri !

Mon avis est important ! MON AVIS ! Il veut mon avis car c'est important !

Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite. Calme Alice, calme.

Je respire calmement. Puis je sors un couteau et découpe un part. Je l'humecte et prend une bouchée…

Oh

Mon

Dieu !

C'est délicieux !

Incroyable !

J'adore !

Toc toc.

Quoi ?

Toc toc

Qui vient me perturber pendant ce moment de délices ?

Je dépose la part, secoue mes mains et va ouvrir la porte. Je me fige. Je referme la porte violement mais la personne qui est derrière pose son pied. Il pousse la porte ce qui me fais reculer.

-Dégage de là ! Craché-je.

-Oh ma chérie, viens dire bonjour à ton fiancé.

-Tu n'es plus mon fiancé, James et depuis longtemps. Et d'ailleurs tu n'aurais jamais dû l'être. Donc tu dégages et tu retournes voir ta pute.

Merde je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Un éclair de fureur passe dans ses yeux.. Il agrippe mon cou et ma tête heurte le mur.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, chérie. Et ne parles pas de Victoria comme ça. D'ailleurs on fait un jeu tous les deux. Le premier qui fera un enfant avec son ex. Et j'ai vraiment envie de gagner.

Sur ses mots, il se colle à moi. Et je sens son érection sur mon ventre, et une de ses mains sur mes fesses.

Mes larmes affluent. Je le déteste. J'ai envie de vomir, de pleurer, de le griffer. Je suis mal, vraiment.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ? **

**Vous aimez ? Vous détestez ?**

**Bisou !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! **

**Merci à toutes les mises en alertes et tout et tout^^**

**Merci aussi à evrywhere-everytime, elo-didie, Lollie Lovegood, petitefilledusud, aulandra17, lymiss-you, mamoure21, kykystandler, Crumberries, 35nanou, Nathy, Lunoire83**

**Donc je vous préviens ce chapitre est très SOMBRE ! **

**Je préfère vous prévenir…**

**Bien sûre vous en serait plus sur pourquoi et comment Alice a pu sortir avec un type pareil… Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.**

**Je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 5

**POV Alice**

_-Ne me parle pas comme ça, chérie. Et ne parles pas de Victoria comme ça. D'ailleurs on fait un jeu tous les deux. Le premier qui fera un enfant avec son ex. Et j'ai vraiment envie de gagner._

_Sur ses mots, il se colle à moi. Et je sens son érection sur mon ventre, et une de ses mains sur mes fesses._

_Mes larmes affluent. Je le déteste. J'ai envie de vomir, de pleurer, de le griffer. Je suis mal, vraiment._

Il pose sa main sur ma taille, tandis que l'autre encercle toujours mon cou. J'ai du mal à respirer. Puis sa main se détache de mon cou, pour essuyer mes larmes. Ensuite il attrape une mèche de mes cheveux. Son autre main vient se poser sur mes fesses, qu'il pince fortement. Je serre les dents. Je ne veux pas lui montrer que j'ai mal.

_J'ai déjà trop souffert à cause de ce connard._

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux…C'est sympa. Tu ressembles à une enfant.

Puis il explose de rire.

-Je n'ai jamais baisé une enfant.

Il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je sens sa langue jouer avec ma peau. J'essaye de me dégager mais il est trop fort.

Puis il se redresse vivement, les yeux brillants, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

-Au faîte j'ai déjà gagné. Mais oui j'ai déjà gagné. Alice où est notre enfant ?

Je serre la mâchoire. Je ne le laisserai pas m'atteindre. Mais je sens que le mur se fissure.

-Tu sais celui que tu portais dans ton ventre quand je t'ai quitté ?

**POV Jasper.**

Libre ! j'étais libre !

Plus besoin de ses fichues béquilles ! Bon je boitais encore à cause de mon atèle mais le plus important c'est que je n'avais plus de béquilles !

Bon c'est sûr que boité n'était pas très drôle. Je ressemblais à un pingouin qui marche sur la banquise.

_Jasper le petit pingouin._

Bon il est temps que je rentre, sinon je pense qu'Alice aura tout fini le gâteau au chocolat. Heureusement que j'en ai mis un deuxième au frigo.

_Ingénieux le petit Jasper._

-Jasper ! Crie une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne c'est Emmett qui s'avance vers moi avec un grand sourire.

_Les sourires d'Alice sont contagieux. Ah moins que ce gars sourie tout le temps._

-Salut mec !

Je lui serre la main.

-Alors tu n'as plus béquilles. Content.

-Je suis plus que content mec ! J'ai l'impression d'être libre !

Emmett explose de rire.

-Bon alors pour fêter ta liberté tu veux venir en boîte se soir. J'y vais avec Jacob, Leah et ta sœur. Ça te dis ?

-Mmh ? C'est gentil mais ma liberté est encore trop fraîche, je ne voudrais pas briser ma jambe.

-Okay ! Je comprends. Mais bon ça te dis un petit verre chez moi ?

**POV Alice.**

Comment osait-il parler de ça ? Comment… Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer, mon sang pulsait dans mes veines. Dans un élan de rage, ma jambe rencontre l'entrejambe de James. Mais je suis tellement furieuse que mon pied rencontre l'estomac. Ce dernier se plie en deux le souffle couper. Mais je ne m'occupe plus de lui et fonce vers la sortie.

Cependant j'ai à peine fais deux pas, que quelque chose attrape ma jambe. Je tombe au sol. Ma poitrine atterrit lourdement sur le parquet puis mon menton percute aussi le sol. Une vive douleur envahit mon corps et ma tête. Le sang pulse dans mes veines et dans ma bouche. Mes larmes affluent sur mes joues.

-J'avais oublié tes 5 ans de gymnastiques… Grogne James. Mais ces paroles sont lointaines. Je suis encore sonnée. Mais tu vas utiliser ta souplesse là tu vas voir.

Je sens ses bras entourer ma taille et me soulever. J'essaye de me ressaisir mais ma langue me fait souffrir. Soudain, je sens quelque chose de mou sous moi. Je tourne la tête, et vois qu'il m'a posé sur le canapé.

Merde je dois réagir.

POV Jasper.

-Non Emmett, c'est gentil. Je suis encore un peu crevé. Tu sais le coma…

A nouveau, il explose de rire.

Sauf que là je ne vois pas pourquoi.

_Ouais pourquoi il se marre celui-là ? Ça n'as rien de drôle un coma._

-C'est que la belle au bois dormant a fait une sieste trop longue. C'est fatigant de dormir. Non mais, je te comprends mec.

Puis il explose de rire à nouveau.

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. Emmett est un sacré phénomène.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Je te taquine mec. Bon bonne soirée, moi faut que j'aille me préparer.

Puis il s'éloigne.

Je le regarde partir un instant puis me souviens qu'Alice doit avoir finit mon gâteau. Et si elle avait trouvé celui qui est dans le frigo ?

_Mon gâteau !_

**POV Alice.**

-Arrête de bouger ! Me crache James.

Je bouge pour l'empêcher de monter sur moi. Je le griffe sur les bras, mais c'est comme si il ne ressentait rien

-Lâche-moi. Va te faire foutre ! J'étais comme dans un état second.

Sa main attrape mon menton, avec ses doigts il appuie sur mes joues.

-Tu arrêtes de gueuler comme ça ! J'ai d'autre projet pour ta bouche.

J'essaye de dégager ma tête. Mais James me maintiens bien. Je crache alors sur son visage. Ses traits déjà emplis de colère se durcissent. Il se relève, et son poing vient rencontrer ma tempe. Ma tête tourne violement. Le choc est si violent que je tombe au sol. J'entends James ricaner. Un long frisson me parcours.

_Pitié que Jasper arrive rapidement. _

J'aperçois de l'autre de la table, le téléphone. Il faut que je tente. Alors j'enjambe la tête rapidement et me précipite sur le téléphone. Mais James est bien trop rapide. Il se pose devant. Ses yeux brillent de démence.

-Arrête James. Je t'en prie.

Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter. À travers mes larmes, je le vois sourire. Sans m'y attendre, il me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me retrouve au sol. Ses mains se pose sur mes épaules.

Je sais que je suis fichue. Mais j'essaye de m'en sortir. Une dernière fois. Je me dégage et tente d'avancer à quatre pattes. James m'allonge violement au sol. Ses mains passent sur ventre et remonte. Il arrache d'un coup mon soutien gorge. Les bretelles me brûlent la peau lorsqu'il l'arrache. Une main se pose sur mon sein. Il griffe et pince. L'autre main défait le short.

-Noooon !

-Ta gueule !

Et d'une main habile, il retire mon short. Il est assis sur moi. J'entends alors le bruit de la fermeture éclaire.

-Non, James ! Je t'en supplie, arrête !.

-Supplie moi j'adore ça.

Ça main se pose sur ma culotte. Je sens son sexe contre mes fesses. Il y a encore la culotte mais je sais qu'elle ne va pas faire long feu.

-Allez on va refaire un bébé toi et moi.

Mes pleurs s'accélèrent et ma respiration.

_Non ! Au secours !_

**POV Jasper.**

Heureusement qu'il y a l'ascenseur parce que monter plusieurs étages ça doit pas être pratique. Sortie de l'ascenseur j'entends un hurlement. Je fronce les sourcils. Puis un « Ta gueule ! » Je me précipite vers la porte de mon appartement. La porte est ouverte. Ce que je voie me cloue sur place. Un gars la queue dehors sur une Alice en sang et en pleurs au sol. Mais bien vite je me reprends et me saute sur gars. J'oublie ma jambe et retrouve bien vite l'art de se battre à mains.

_Merci l'armée. _

Le gars se retrouve vite au sol. Le nez exploser.

_Tant mieux. Et si je pouvais, je te couperai la bite !_

Le gars se relève et range son truc dans son pantalon. Il se tient le nez. Sa respiration est lourde. Ses yeux sont noirs.

-Je me vengerai.

Mais en moins de deux, je l'attaque à nouveau. Il se retrouve au sol ma main en travers sur son cou.

-T'as pas intérêt. Ne t'approche plus d'Alice. Craché-je. Je me relève.

-Maintenant dégage. Et le gars se précipite vers la sortie en claquant la porte.

Mon attention est bien vite tourné vers Alice qui est toujours au sol. Elle pleure fortement. Sûrement de douleur. Mais j'ai l'impression que la douleur est plus morale que physique.

Je m'approche d'elle. Je m'agenouille. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

-Alice. Soufflé-je. Je lève ma main et la pose sur son épaule. Bien sûre elle sursaute. tourne sa tête vers moi.

_Putain. Il l'a salement amoché. J'aurai du lui coupé les couilles !_

Ses yeux pleurs toujours.

-Je vais t'aider. D'accord ?

J'attends qu'elle accepte mon aide. Lentement elle hoche la tête. Je pose mes bras sous ses bras et la soulève. Mais ses jambes flageolent. Je l'attrape dans mes bras. Ses bras s'accrochent à ma nuque et ses pleurs redoublent. Elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais sa bouée.

Je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je la dépose sur son lit mais Alice ne me lâche pas.

-Chut Alice…Chut…Alice il faut que tu me lâche si je veux te soigner.

Ses bras me relâchent. Je me lève mais sa petite main attrape mon poignet. Ses yeux expriment toujours de la peur. Mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

-Je reviens Alice. Promis.

Elle me regarde. Et me lâche. Je sors rapidement et cherche rapidement dans la pharmacie. Mais je n'ai pas de fil pour la recoudre. Va falloir aller à l'hôpital.

Je retourne dans sa chambre. Ce que je vois me fend le cœur. Alice est repliée sur elle-même. Ses jambes sont entourées de ses bras. Sa tête est dans ses bras et j'entends ses sanglots. Je m'approche et m'assoie sur le lit. Mais Alice sursaute encore.

-Alice, je n'ai rien pour te soigner. Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

Je la voie secouer le tête négativement.

-Alice…il faut y aller. Tes blessures risques de s'infecter et …

Je me tais lorsque un nouveau sanglot la secoue. Je pose un main sur son bras. Elle me regarde son regard est plein de tristesse, de peur, et de honte.

-Veux-tu que j'appelle Bella et les autres ?

Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes et elle hoche positivement la tête.

-Okay je vais l'appeler.

Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur son front.

-Je reviens vite.

Je ferme la porte et me dirige vers le téléphone. Je l'attrape et tape le numéro de Bella et Edward qui sont sur le frigo.

_Numérotation en cours._

Mon regard navigue entre le salon et l'entrée.

_Première sonnerie._

Des tâches de sangs gisent dans l'entrée.

_Deuxième sonnerie._

Des gouttelettes de sang sont dans le passage entre l'entrée et le salon.

_Troisième sonnerie._

Du sang s'étale le canapé.

_Connard._

_Quatrième sonnerie_

-Edward arrête !

La voix de Bella est étouffée et rieuse.

_C'est tout le contraire ici._

-Allô ?

-Bella. C'est Jasper.

-Oh salut Jasper.

Je l'entends glousser. Pas de doute ces deux-là ne sont pas sages au téléphone.

-Désolé de vous déranger.

-C'est pas grave.

_-Si c'est grave. _ Fais la voix étouffée d'Edward.

Bella ris. Putain comment dire que Alice a faillit se faire violer.

-Bella, on a un problème.

_Oui utilisation du on. Parce que c'est son amie. Tous sont impliqués. Même moi. Si seulement je n'étais pas parti retirer mon plâtre à ce moment-là._

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Alice veut t'obliger à faire du shopping. Parce que dis oui…

-Elle a failli se faire violer.

_Silence._

-Quoi ? La voix de Bella est serrée.

-Je…Je suis arrivé à temps…mais…elle ne veut pas venir à l'hôpital. Et je sais qu'Edward est en médecine…es-ce que… ?

-On arrive tout de suite. Coupe la voix d'Edward.

J'hoche la tête. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir mais aucun mot ne sort.

Je raccroche. Et là je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Nettoyer le sol pour éviter aux autres d'avoir un aperçu de l'horreur qu'a subi Alice, ou partir réconforter mon amie.

Mais lorsque j'entends les pleurs de mon amie dans sa chambre, je sais ce que je dois faire. Je vais dans la salle de bain, attrape un gant et le passe sous l'eau. J'inspire profondément et toque à la porte d'Alice.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle doit flipper et se demander qui est derrière.

-Alice, c'est Jasper. J'entre.

Mon cœur se serre encore. Elle n'est plus sur son lit mais dans un coin de sa chambre.

_Comme un animal sauvage._

Je m'approche d'elle lentement. Et je lui montre le gant.

-Je veux juste te nettoyer. Chuchoté-je. Les autres vont arriver. Puis je m'assois à même le sol. Je grimace. Ma jambe me rappelle qu'elle est blessée.

_Ce n'est pas important. Grondé-je contre moi-même._

Alice se redresse un peu. Je passe un examen rapide pour savoir par quoi commencer. Ses yeux sont rougis. Son menton est plein de sang séché. Sa tempe saigne toujours.

Je pose le gant frais délicatement sur la tempe doucement. Elle me regarde guettant sans doute une réaction brusque de ma part. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est peur de moi ou de ses amis.

-Tes amis vont arriver. J'ai laissé la porte ouverte pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Comme ils sont inquiets, il risque d'y avoir du bruit.

Je passe le gant sur ses joues pour effacer les traces de larmes et de sang sec. Un énorme bleu apparaît sur son menton.

Puis elle vient se caler contre moi. Je l'encercle de mes bras et tente de lui donner tout le réconfort que je peux.

_Je suis là maintenant._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà pour un chapitre assez dur.**

**Les confidences et les confessions seront dans le prochain chapitre.**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé.**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bisou.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous et à toutes !****Merci pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris !**

**Merci à elo-didie, Lollie Lovegood, petitefilledusud, twilight007, mamoure21, everywhere-everywhere, aureliejeux81, Aulandra17, kykystandler, 35nanou, Lunenoire83, AliceJasper-x3**

**Bon alors c'est un chapitre un peu simple que je vous donne mais bon…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 6

**POV Jasper**

Je tenais toujours la main d'Alice. A moins que se soit elle qui me tienne la main. Esmée était assise de l'autre côté d'Alice et d'une main apaisant lui caressait les cheveux. Carlisle était entrain de recoudre les plaies d'Alice et Edward observait.

Quand Edward et Bella sont arrivés, ils étaient arrivés avec Carlisle et Esmée. J'ai appris rapidement que le temps du déménagement les parents Cullen dormait chez leur fils.

Bella était dans l'encadrement de la porte de chambre. Edward au salon. Je l'entendais parler. Je crois qu'il essayait de joindre son frère.

-Il est boîte. Soufflai-je à Bella. Bella me regarde et hoche la tête avant de s'éloigner et dire l'information à son frère.

-Voilà. C'est fini, Alice. Es-ce que tu as d'autres plaies ? Demande Carlisle.

Depuis que j'ai appelé Edward et Bella je n'avais pas entendu la voix d'Alice.

Je vois Alice déglutir. Comme si des images lui réapparaissaient.

-Le sang sur son tee-shirt est dû à la plaie du front ou… ? Demande Esmée.

Je regarde en même temps que Carlisle le tee-shirt d'Alice. Il est rempli de sang mais c'est vrai que au niveau de sa poitrine, il y a une auréole plus sombre.

Alice commence à trembler. Normal on est entrain de fixer sa poitrine. Après ce qu'elle a subit, il est évident qu'elle a peur.

-Il faut que je te soigne. Alice. Reprend Carlisle.

Alice ferme les yeux.

-Alice, tu me fais confiance. Je te connais depuis 3 ans. C'est moi qui t'es présenté Bella. Je veux je te soigner.

-Je vais sortir. Dis-je en lâchant la main d'Alice.

Un gémissement me fait me retourner vers ma colocataire. Elle me regarde les yeux remplis de peur.

Je m'agenouille juste devant les jambes de la brunette.

-je suis juste à côté. Esmée et Carlisle sont là. Je reviens juste après. Murmuré-je.

Alice hoche la tête.

Je sors de la chambre et ferme la porte. Bella est dans les bras d'Edward entrain de pleurer. Il la réconforte.

Mon regard se pose sur le sol et je remarque que le trace de sang on disparu. Sur le canapé pareil. Enfin pas tout à fait mais c'est moins flagrant que tout à l'heure. Je me dirige vers le canapé et m'assois. Et seulement là je peux souffler.

_Putain !_

-Jasper ? Je ré-ouvre les yeux. Bella est assise à côté de moi et Edward de l'autre côté. Je ne les ai même pas senti.

_Je suis fatigué, c'est pour ça._

-Merci. Souffle Edward.

J'hoche tout simplement de la tête.

_Il n'y a rien à dire._

Le silence se fait. Mais il est bien vite rompu par la porte qui s'ouvre. Emmett entre complètement paniqué. Il est aussi totalement essoufflé. Il se dirige vers nous.

-Où est-t-elle ? Et comment elle va ?

-Du calme Emmett. Coupe son frère. Elle est dans sa chambre. Papa et maman sont avec elle. Il la soigne.

Emmett hoche la tête et à se moment là Jacob, Leah et ma sœur passent la porte.

Eux aussi sont essoufflés.

-Putain ! Rage Emmett.

-Em' calme toi, tu va faire peur à Alice.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme, Alice a …

Il s'arrête. Il ne peut pas continuer. Il met son poing dans sa bouche et étouffe un sanglot. Edward se lève et prend son petit frère dans ses bras.

Rosalie vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Et toi tu vas bien ?

Je relève la tête, surpris.

_Comment je vais ? Là maintenant ? Ou dans la vie en général ?_

_Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a posé cette question avec autant d'inquiétude._

-Je vais…bien.

Je n'en suis pas sûr à vrai dire. Je crois que là je suis juste fatigué. Rose attrape ma main et me la serre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le docteur et sa femme sortent de la chambre. On se lève tous.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demande Emmett.

-Hé bien les prochains jours risque d'être très dur pour elle comme pour nous tous. Jasper il faudra être patient.

J'hoche la tête.

-Qui a pu faire ça ? Demande Leah avec un voix plein de dégoût.

-Alice n'a réussi a parler encore mais Jasper tu sais peut être ?

-Euh c'était un blond avec une queue de cheval…et j'ai pas fais gaffe. J'ai vu qu'il était sur elle et qu'Alice était en sang. Je l'ai juste frapper.

-Attends attends…Me coupe Emmett. Ses sourcils sont froncés. T'a réussi à frapper ce type.

J'hoche la tête même si ce n'ai pas une question.

-Ba pourquoi tu l'as pas assommé et appelé la police ? Rugit Emmett. A cause de toi y'a un violeur en liberté.

-Je voulais juste qu'il dégage de chez moi pour m'occuper d'Alice.

-Tu voulais…mais putain et si ce gars reviens ! Et s'il s'en prend à quelqu'un d'autre ! T'y a pensé !

-Emmett. Ça suffit ! Gronde son père. Jasper a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il a sauvé Alice d'un viol. Je pense que tu devrais être plus reconnaissant.

Emmett grogne.

-Em' on a tous promit de protéger Alice. Mais on va aller porter plainte.

Emmett hoche la tête. Il s'avance vers moi et me tends la main.

-Désolé. Je suis furieux contre le mec par contre toi.

Je lui serre la main.

-T'inquiète je comprends.

-Bon on va y aller. J'ai donné à Alice un somnifère. Je t'en laisse. Je pense qu'elle en aura besoin. Me dit Carlisle. Il me serre la main. Esmée s'avance et me prend dans ses bras. Puis elle se recule et pose une main sur ma joue.

-Prends soin d'elle et de toi.

Je souris.

_Esmée est bien plus maternel que ma propre mère._

Bella vient me prendre dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle passera. Edward me presse l'épaule. Emmett me dit de l'appeler si ya besoin. Jacob et Leah sortent.

-Tu veux que je reste. Me demande Rose.

-Non sa va aller. Rentre. Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

Puis Rosalie part et je me retrouve seul na sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et décide de boire un verre d'eau. Je m'appuie contre le comptoir. Mes yeux se posent sur la pendule. _1H30._

_Le temps passe si vite._

Puis mon regard dérive sur la table de la cuisine. Mes doigts se resserrent le verre. Mes jointures blanchissent.

_Le gâteau._

Putain ! On devait manger se fichu gâteau ensemble. Je repose violement le verre dans l'évier.

_On aurait dû manger le gâteau ensemble ! Et elle m'aurait dit ce qu'elle en pensait. C'est comme ça que ça devait se passer._

Et là je craque. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Rien ne les retient. Plus personne n'est là. Je me laisse aller. Mes mains s'appuie sur le comptoir et mes épaules se voûtent. Et je me laisse aller.

**POV Emmett.**

Je marchais dans la rue en compagnie de Rosalie. Jacobe était rentré avec Leah. Depuis qu'eux deux se connaissaient, ils passaient du temps ensemble. Beaucoup de temps.

_Surtout la nuit._

-Tu veux venir boire un verre. Demande Rosalie, une fois arrivé en bas de l'immeuble. J'hoche la tête lentement et monte à la suite de la belle blonde.

-Tiens.

Rosalie me tend un bière que j'attrape et s'assied à mes côtés.

-Jasper va veiller sur elle. Me dit Rose au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je n'en doute pas. C'est juste que…Alice ne mérite pas ça. Je la connais depuis seulement deux ans mais c'est comme ma petite sœur. Elle a déjà trop souffert et je m'étais promit de la protéger.

Rosalie ne dit rien. Elle me regarde et me laisse parler. Ça fait du bien. Elle attrape ma bière et la pose sur la table en même temps que la sienne. Puis ses mains se posent sur mes joues et ses lèvres rentrent en contact avec ma bouche.

_Sensation divine !_

Nos lèvres bougent en parfaite harmonie. Mes mains encerclent sa taille. Sa langue vient caresser mes lèvres, qui s'ouvrent. Puis soudain dans ce bonheur je me souviens d'un truc. Je me détache d'elle.

-Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes.

-Chut. Puis elle repose sa bouche sur la mienne. Elle se met sur moi. Ses mains caressent mon torse. Profite. Me chuchote-t-elle.

_Profiter…_

Son bassin bouge contre le mien. Je sens son sourire contre ma bouche lorsqu'elle sent ma virilité se réveiller.

Et petit à petit ma conscience s'échappe pour laisser place au plaisir.

**POV Jasper**

Au bout de quelques secondes, voir minutes ou heures je ne sais plus, je me redresse. Je regarde l'heure. _3h12._

_Okay. Ça suffit de pleurer, maintenant sois fort pour Alice ! Parce que les prochains jours seront durs. _

Et en effet les jours suivants furent particulièrement épuisant. Alice pleurait souvent. Elle faisait souvent des ne voulait pas manger. Mais j'étais là. Tout le temps. A chaque moment de la journée.

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis. J'étais installé sur la canapé regardant la télévision, Alice dans sa chambre.

_-_Jasper ?

Je sursaute.

Alice est à l'entrée de sa chambre et elle a parlé. Je me redresse.

-Oui ?

Elle vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Il faut que je parle. Si je veux m'en sortir. Il faut que je parle.

J'hoche la tête et lui attrape la main. Elle ne sursaute plus à ce contact maintenant.

-Je connais le gars qui m'a fait ça. Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

J'écarquille les yeux.._ Alors la je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !_

-Il s'appelle James. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais 15 ans. On est sortis ensemble jusqu'à mes 17ans. On a eu un accident à cause de lui. Je savais qu'il prenait de la drogue. A vrai dire j'en prenais aussi un peu. Sauf que ce jour-là, il a dérapé et on a eu un accident. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Carlisle. Il m'a aidé à y voir clair. J'ai rompu avec James et j'ai emménagé avec Bella.

Elle se tait. Je lui presse la main pour lui signifier que je suis là et qu'elle peut continuer. Elle reprend mes ses yeux fixent nos mains.

-Le problème c'est que un an plus tard je l'ai revue. Il s'est excusé. Et il a tout fait pour me reconquérir. Les Cullen et Bella ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et j'aurai du les écoutés, mais je suis retombée dans ses bras.

Elle inspire profondément et reprend mais sa voix est rempli de larme et de tristesse.

-Je suis tombée enceinte et je ne voulais pas le garder sauf si je me mariais. Il a accepté. J'étais si heureuse. On devait se marier le 9 août 2009. J'étais enceinte de 5 mois. C'était un petit mariage. Il y avait Bella, Edward, Emmett et Carlisle et Esmée. Et seulement James de l'autre. Le jour du mariage à l'église, je l'ai surpris entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec une rouquine. Mon mariage a été annulé et j'ai perdu le bébé.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues que j'essuie avec mon pouce._ Ce mec est un connard._

-Il a fait un pari avec sa rouquine. Revoir leur ex et faire un bébé. C'est pour qu'il était là. C'est pour ça.

Ses pleurs s'accentuent et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se laisse aller.

**POV Alice**

_Je suis bien dans ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité. _

-Il va falloir porter plainte Alice. J'ai déjà porté plainte auprès de Charlie Swan.

-Demain. Là je ne veux pas bouger.

C'est vrai je suis vraiment._Il me protège._

Je suis calée contre lui. Son corps est chaud. C'est grâce à lui si je suis intact. C'est pour alors que je vais reprendre du poil de la bête.

-J'ai vécu une peine d'amour aussi. Je suis parti en Afghanistan quand j'avais 22 ans. J'étais assez doué parce que j'ai rapidement évolué. Je suis devenu Major.

-MajorWithlock. Dis-je en riant

-Exactement. Et ne riez pas mademoiselle Brandon, vous me devez le respect.

Je ris. _N'empêche il doit être sexy en uniforme. _Je me gifle mentalement. _C'est pas vrai Alice, tu as failli te faire violer et tu pense à ça._

Ouais mais super Jasper était là. Je me refile une gifle mentale et me recentre sur lui.

-Mais j'avais une chef plus haut placée que moi. J'en suis tombé rapidement amoureux. J'admirais sa force, son courage. Et le jour de mon anniversaire, mes 23 ans, elle est venue me voir. Elle m'a avoué être amoureuse de moi. On s'est aimé en cachette pendant près de 3 ans. Mais lors d'une mission, alors qu'elle était sur le terrain avec nous, ça a tourné mal. Il y a eu beaucoup de mort et beaucoup ont disparut. Elle en faisait partie J'étais triste et furieux, sur chaque mission je devenais un homme sans cœur et effroyable. Et il y a six mois, on a appris où était les otages. J'ai participé à la mission mais ça été un piège. Je me souviens de pas grand chose. D'une énorme explosion et ensuite de m'être réveillé à l'hôpital de Seattle.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Je sais mais de te faire revenir sur ça.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Jasper, tu as encore de l'espoir ou tu crois…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Il la finit à ma place.

-Qu'elle est morte ?

J' hoche la tête.

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'elle vit toujours mais en même temps si elle a vécu l'horreur j'aimerai qu'elle soit morte. C'est horrible de dire ça mais je sais ce que les rebelles font à nos otages. Et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-En partie oui. Il y a toujours son fantôme auprès de moi. Je m'y accroche et ça fait mal. Donc j'essaye de la laisser partir.

Je me redresse et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

-On va s'aider.

_Il m'a aidé pendant deux semaines et il va continuer de m'aider et moi aussi je vais l'aider. On en a tous les deux besoins._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà !**

**Alors ?**

**Vous aimez ?**

**Et oui il y a du rapprochement dans l'air !**

**Bisou à très vite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut !**

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes et tout !**

**Merci à elo-didie,aureliejeux81, Lollie Lovegood, mamoure21, petitefilledusud, Aulandra17, Lilynette evans cullen, kykyxstandler, 35nanou, everywhere-everytime, Wilka, Nathy**

**Et je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière fois et tout les mots manquants. Normalement c'est rectifié….**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 7

**POV Alice.**

Je dois dire que les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvants. Je suis allé porter plainte auprès de Charlie Swan. Ce dernier a grogné quand j'ai mentionné le nom de _James. _Mais n'a rien dit de plus. Je l'en remercie. En revanche, je le maudis parce que Monsieur a parlé avec Bella. Et le soir même, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Leah, Rosalie et Emmett ont débarqué chez moi. Ils ont crié, hurlé, injurié sur James et ils ont fini par partir lorsque je les ai foutus de dehors. Je n'avais qu'une envie dormir.J'ai même reçu un coup de fil d'Esmée. Je les comprends qu'ils soient inquiets mais là j'ai besoin d'air et de tourner la page.

Toutefois, j'ai cru bon de remarquer le comportement d'Emmett et de Rosalie dans la soirée. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux. Ils s'évitaient et en même temps s'attiraient. _Bizarre._

J'en ai parlé avec Jasper, il m'a dit seulement que j'étais fatiguée.

_Peut être ! Enfin oui je suis fatiguée mais pas sur ça._

Ça se sentait ! Enfin bref, j'ai laissé tombé et suis partie me coucher. C'était l'un des pires moments de la semaine, le deuxième pire c'est lorsque Charlie m'a annoncé qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de James et qu'il avait quitté la ville, car son appartement était vide.

_Grosse crise d'angoisse._

Mais heureusement Jasper était là.

_Aaah Jasper._

Cet homme aux cheveux blonds doré et aux yeux électrique. Il est juste fantastique. Toute la semaine, il m'a accompagné jusqu'à mon école et est revenu me chercher le soir et MEME le midi. On a mangé ensemble TOUT les midis. TOUT !

_Mon Jasper est parfait._

_Du calme Alice, il ne t'appartient pas !_

_Non mais il est quand même parfait._

Parce qu'en plus il fait la cuisine comme un Dieu. Et c'est grâce à sa qu'il a trouvé sa nouvelle vocation. Il veut monter un restaurant et être chef. La semaine prochaine, il commence les cours de cuisine et le soir il va travailler en tant que serveur dans un petit restaurant sympa qui appartient à deux sœurs. Le Lucy et Nettie's. Deux quinquagénaires plutôt loufoques d'après Jasper. Il commence son job demain midi. Donc vendredi était la dernière fois qu'on mangeait ensemble le midi.

Mais dans mon malheur, il y a du bon parce que Le Lucy et Nettie's se situe à deux rues de mon école et je pourrais aller manger là-bas et me servir par Jasper.

_Jasper avec un tablier. Rien qu'un tablier. Tout nu._

Je le vois déjà. Il s'approcherait de moi avec son plateau le verre que j'aurais commandé. Puis il m'aurait attrapé brutalement et m'aurai assise sur une table. Sa bouche aurait glissé le long de mon cou. Il aurait caressé mon corps rien qu'avec ses douces mains et sa langue viendrait titiller mon lobe. Ce qui aurait embrasé mon bas-ventre. Puis dans seul coup, il se serait reculé me laissant frustrante et grognante de désir pour lui. Ensuite, il aurait attrapé un glaçon de mon verre et l'aurait posé au coin de sa clavicule. Les gouttes d'eaux glisseront le long de son corps jusqu'à…

-Alice !

-mmh

-Alice ? Tu m'entends ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis sur mon lit. Je me suis endormie sur mon lit. J'étais entrain de coudre et je me suis endormie sur mon lit.

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas bien ?

Heureusement que j'ai fermé ma porte à clé. La honte, il m'aurait trouvé les jambes écartées et toute transpirante.

-Je t'ai entendu grogner. Je me demandais si tu allais bien.

_Il m'a entendu grogner ! Putain !_

-Euh ouais t'inquiète pas.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui.

-Okay. Euh je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec le colonel Brady, tu sais pour ma démission.

-Euh okay, à se soir !

-A se soir.

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner de ma chambre puis quitter l'appartement. J'attends quelques secondes pour être sûre qu'il soit bien parti.

Plus rien. Je m'affale sur mon lit.

_Putain !_

Je deviens grave. Je ne me rends même plus compte que je m'endors.

_C'est surtout que petite Alice, maintenant tu es totalement frustré._

Oui. Oh merde.

Aller une douche froide !

N'empêche le glaçon glissant sur son corps, wahou !

_Alice sa suffit !_

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Et je soupire, c'est pas le moment, je veux prendre une douche. FROIDE !

-Qui es-ce ?

Oui maintenant, je demande. Et comme je suis trop petite pour regarder dans le viseur. Vous savez le truc ou on voit les gens en énorme.

_Faut investir dans un tabouret, Alice._

-C'est Bella.

Je lui ouvre. Et voir ça tête, je sais que ma douche n'aura pas lieu.

-Faut qu'on parle.

_Ouais qu'es-ce que je disais. Adieu bonne douche, et petits doigts qui me soulageront._

**POV Jasper**

J'ai quitté l'appartement inquiet. Alice poussait des sortes de gémissements. J'ai peur qu'Alice reprenne ses cauchemars.

Mais bon si elle a un problème, Alice m'en parlera. Parce que pour parler, Alice, elle est douée. Très douée.

_Un peu trop._

Au moins, elle a retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Bref, elle parlait et moi je cuisinais. Et c'est ce que je veux faire. Vraiment. Mais avant de faire ce nouveau boulot, il faut que je démissionne. Je ne veux plus être soldat. C'est fini. J'ai rendez-vous avec le colonel Brady, il était sur la même base que moi. Un type assez sympa.

-Major Whitlock ! Je suis content de vous revoir.

Le colonel s'avance vers moi avec sa canne française. Julien Brady est d'origine française et est un fan inconditionnel de Dr House. Alors quand il appris que ce docteur cynique avait une canne française il en a voulu une.

_Bizarre mais sympa._

-Mon Colonel.

-Mon jeun soldat. Comment allez-vous ? J'ai appris pour les missions. J'étais déjà repartis chez moi. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Le colonel me fait un pauvre sourire avec un éclat de tristesse.

-Asseyez-vous Major.

Je prends un siège qu'il me désigne dans son bureau. Lui aussi s'assied.

-D'une certaine manière, je me sens responsable. Vous êtes mes hommes, et certains sont comme mes enfants.

Julien Brady avait quitté l'armée cinq ans avant sa retraite. Il ne supportait plus de perdre les hommes qu'il aimait. Car l'avantage avec le colonel Brady ressemblait plus a une figure paternel qu'à un supérieur hiérarchique.

Les yeux du colonel sont perdus dans le vide. Il doit repenser à tout « ses enfants ». Puis il secoue la tête.

-Alors, mon petit que me vaut votre visite. Je sais bien que c'est important mais j'espère toujours a une visite amicale.

-Les visites amicales se font en dehors du boulot mon colonel.

Il éclate de rire.

-C'est vrai. Vous avez du bon sens.

Je lui souri doucement.

-Alors ?

-Je voudrais démissionner.

Sa bouche s'ouvre sans doute de surprise. J'étais l'un des meilleurs élèments.

-Vous.. vous abandonner.

-Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour les retrouver. Et je suis fatigué de toute ses pertes.

-Je comprends mais…

-S'il vous plaît mon colonel.

Les yeux de Julien Brady se plante dans les miens.

-Bien.

Il se retourne et derrière lui se tient des tous les dossiers des élèves. Son doigts s'arrête sur « W ». Il ouvre le tiroir.

_Un très grand tiroir. Il a beaucoup d'élève._

-Signez là.

Il me tend mon dossier avec la lettre de démission. J'attrape un stylo sur son bureau et avance ma mine.

-Elle était enceinte.

Je me fige.

-Elle était enceinte et c'était censé être sa dernière mission.

Ma gorge se serre et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

La main de colonel se pose sur mon poignet.

-Ne faîtes pas l'innocent et puis elle était venue me parler de votre relation.

-Ouais mais maintenant c'est fini, elle est morte.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Qu'es-ce que vous essayez de faire, Colonel ?

Il retire sa main. Son regard est triste.

-Je ne veux pas que…Je veux que vous soyez heureux mais si vous avez refait votre vie et qu'elle réapparaît. Que feriez-vous ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais que vous l'aimez toujours même si ça plus d'un an qu'elle a disparu. Alors je vous le dis que feriez-vous si elle revient alors que vous êtes engagez auprès de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Rageusement e signe ma démission et me lève. Ma main se pose sur la poignet de la porte.

-Elle est morte. Je n'ai plus d'espoir. Merci mon colonel.

Je sors laissant derrière moi l'homme qui aurait pu être un jour mon beau père, si Maria n'étais pas morte.

**POV Alice**

-Alors tu ne fais plus de cauchemars ?

-Non.

Bella pose ses mains sur la tasse qu'elle tient.

-Bella qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est à toi que tu devrais poser cette question !

-Pardon.

J'avais déjà vu Bella énervé contre moi quand je voulais l'habiller mais jamais de cette façon.

-Tu m'a très bien comprise.

-Bella, désolée mais je ne comprends strictement rien.

Elle pousse un soupir d'énervement.

-Quand es-ce que tu va passer au choses sérieuses.

_Au choses serieuses ? Avec Jasper ? Merde, je me suis fais grillée._

Pourtant j'étais discrète. Bon sauf tout à l'heure mais ma porte était fermée.

-Quand es-ce que tu va commencer un boulot sérieux ?

-Quoi ?

_Quoi ? Mais de quoi elle parle._

-Alice, tu vas avoir 21 ans, tu as failli te faire violer je pense qu'il serait temps de grandir.

-Euh…Bella…je…

-Tu as un rêve qu'une gamine de 5 ans veut faire et dans ce milieu si tu n'a pas du piston ou de l'argent t'y arrivera pas.

-J'ai de l'argent.

-Non, tu as l'argent que ton père ta donné pour vivre avant de se barrer.

-Je suis en formation, donc c'est normal que je ne puisse pas bosser ! Lancé-je rageusement. Et si cette année je me démène bien, je peux gagner une bourse même faire un premier défiler. Et puis pourquoi tu me dis ça, je croyais que tu me trouver douée.

-Alice je ne veux que ton bien mais là je pense que tu vas…

_C'est pas vrai ! Ma propre amie qui m'enfonce._

-Hé bien vas-y ! Dis le ! Ose aller jusqu'au bout de ta pensée !

_Je suis furieuse. Comment ose-t-elle alors que moi je l'ai encourager quand elle s'est lancé dans le journalisme._

-Parle Isabella. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses !

Je me suis levée. Elle aussi se lève.

-Je pense que tu vas échouer et que tu n'es pas assez forte mentalement face à toutes ses pétasses qui veulent t'écrabouiller.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Bella, j'ai assez de force pour réussir dans ce que je veux faire !

-Alice, je ne veux que ton bien.

-Si tu voulais vraiment mon bien, tu m'encouragerai. C'est ce que font les amies. Je croyais que tu étais mon amie.

-Mais c'est ce que je suis ! C'est pour ton bien !

-Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ?

Bella et moi nous retournons vers le visiteur. C'est Jasper, il se tient à l'entrée.

**POV Jasper**

Je retourne à l'appartement. Epuisé. J'espère juste que je vais pouvoir me reposer. Peut-être qu'Alice ne parlera pas trop.

_Si je lui mets un film romantique comme elle aime, peut-être que sa marchera._

_Evidement que sa marchera, Alice adore les comédies romantiques. _

D'ailleurs je me rappelle de son mini coup de poing sur mon épaule. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'osait pas encore mettre toute la force dedans pour ne pas ouvrir mes blessures à nouveau.

_Alice est tarée._

J'ouvre la porte et me fige. Alice et Bella sont en pleine disputes.

-Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Mais rien. Bella allait partir.

-Alice on n'a pas fini.

-oh que si. Et puis tu es chez moi ici et je suis fatiguée. Alors dégage.

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'Alice parle aussi froidement. Même lorsqu'on s'était disputé. D'ailleurs Bella est aussi surprise.

La brune ramasse son sac et commence à sort. En passant à côté de moi, je remarque que des larmes glissent sur ses joues.

Je referme la porte et me tourne vers Alice. Elle ramasse rageusement les verres qui sont sur la table. Elle passe dans la cuisine. Je l'entends qu'elle pose les verres violement dans le lavabo.

Je m'approche d'elle et elle est vraiment furieuse car j'entends quelques mots. « Débile » , « une amie, tu parles. » Elle frotte vigoureusement un des verre. Je pose une main sur son épaule.

-Alice ?

-Non, mais tu te rends compte, c'est vraiment une idiote ! Une …

-Elle a sûrement fais ça pour te protéger.

Elle vrille ses yeux dans mon regard. Et si ses yeux pouvait tuer, et bien je crois que je serais mort.

-Tu la défends ! J'arrive pas à y croire !

Elle frotte à nouveau le verre. Elle va finir par le casser à force de la laver ainsi.

-Alice, je ne la défends pas mais je pense que Bella n'est pas comme ça.

-Qu'es-ce que tu en sais. Tu ne la connais même pas. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est Edward, il a du lui retourner le cerveau un bonne claque dans sa tête et sa ira mieux.

J'attrape Alice par les épaules et la tourne vers moi.

-Alice, la violence ne résout rien. Crois-moi.

Elle me regarde et ses yeux s'écarquille comme si c'était le première fois qu'elle me voyait.

**POV Alice.**

Bella m'avait mis dans un état incontrôlable mais lorsque j'ai vu les yeux de Jasper, je me suis dis que je n'étais qu'une égoïste. Ses yeux était rouge.

_Il a dû pleurer._

-Je suis désolée, Jasper. Tu veux en parler ?

-Parler mais de quoi ?

-Jasper, je ne suis pas idiote. Tu vas bien ?

Je pose une main sur sa joue.

_Merde je lui ai mis de la mousse sur sa joue._

Je lui essuie mais sous mon contact, il ferme les yeux.

_Jasper souffre beaucoup trop._

-Je suis là Jasper.

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotis mais je suis la. Mon autre main rencontre son autre joue. J'encadre son beau visage de mes fines mains.

-Jasper, regarde- moi.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

Et sans m'y attendre, Jasper pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser est fougueux et plein d'urgence mais ses lèvres sont si douces. Et aussi soudainement, il se détache de moi.

-Fais-moi oublier, Alice. S'il te plaît.

Ses yeux sont si douloureux et son visage si crispé que mon cœur se tord. Je passe ma main entre ses deux yeux. Jasper a besoin de moi. Alors je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Vous aimez ?**

**Comment va évoluer leur relation, à votre avis ?**

**Bisou !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey me revoilà ! **

**J'ai beaucoup aimé vos théories !**

**Comme un retour de Maria, le regret de Jasper pour le bisou ! en tout cas je ne dirai rien !**

**Mais merci à vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Merci aussi à elo-didie, cricri2388, aureliejeux81, petitefilledusud, patoun, Lunenoire83, Lollie Lovegood, mamoure21, aulandra17, kykystandler, lilynette evans cullen, Nathy, everywhere-everytime, 35nanou.**

**Donc on se retrouve à la fin pour que je puisse vous dire un truc important mais en attendant PROFITER !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 8

**POV Alice**

Jamais, je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. L'embrasser était naturel. Tout comme le caresser. Allongée sur son lit, je le contemplais et inversement. Ses yeux bleu clair était en ce moment foncé de désir. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps me donnant milles frissons de bonheur. L'une de ses mains est posée sur ma taille tandis que l'autre remonte jusqu'à mon cou. Nos lèvres se retrouvent et nos langues se chamaillent à nouveau. J'encercle sa taille de mes jambes, rapprochant nos bassins. Je souris contre ses lèvres en sentant son désir pour moi. Il me désir comme je le désire.

_Oh oui, Jasper Whitlock, je te désire, je te veux._

Sa main sur ma taille descend sur ma cuisse nue. Il caresse l'extérieur puis l'intérieur. Je lâche un gémissement de bonheur. Mais je n'en peux plus. On est encore habillé et je veux le voir. D'un coup de rein, je le renverse te me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Il sourit.

_Un sourire magnifique._

J'enlève mon haut et le jette dans la chambre. Nos yeux ne se détachent pas. Jasper se redresse et pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Mais je le pousse avec mes mains. Je déboutonne son premier bouton et embrasse son torse. Je réitère mon geste lors du deuxième bouton et du troisième jusqu'au dernier. Le souffle de Jasper s'est accéléré. Tout comme le mien. Il est magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds forment une sorte d'auréole autour de lui. Ses yeux brillent. Son torse est blanc sous la lumière de la lune. Cet homme est un ange.

_Mon ange._

Je me baisse à nouveau et embrasse sa poitrine. Ma langue vient taquiner son sein. Je l'entends gémir. Ses mains reviennent sur mon corps. Il défait l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. Les bretelles tombent. Je me relève légèrement. Lui aussi. Il retire mon sous-vêtement. Son regard se pose sur ma blessure. Celle que James m'a infligé.

_Ne pense pas à James. Pense à Jasper. A cet homme merveilleux._

Sa main droite remonte le long de mon flanc et vient toucher du bout du doigt ma blessure. Il la caresse avec douceur._ Tout n'est que douceur._

Il embrasse à son tour ma poitrine. Sa langue taquine mes pointes. C'est si bon. Puis sa bouche remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il trace un sillon de baisers humide tout le long. Ses mains se posent sur le bas de mon dos. Elles descendent sur mes fesses. Il les caressent et les empoignent pour me rallonger. Sa main se pose sur mon short. Il le déboutonne puis le retire lentement. Sa main se pose sur l'ourlet de mon boxer. Il passe un doigt et caresse ma peau. Ses lèvres m'embrassent.

_Divine sensation._

Mes mains se posent sur son dos et dérivent jusqu'à ses fesses. Je les caresse à travers son pantalon et _whoua, je dois dire qu'elles sont musclées._

J'attrape le devant et défait sa ceinture ainsi que son pantalon. Je baisse le pantalon en emmène son boxer par la même occasion. Mais je ne peux pas le baisser plus. Je suis collée au torse de Jasper, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur ma féminité.

_Attends ! Attends ! Il est où ton boxer ?_

Je gémis à la caresse de ses doigts sur ma fente. Il est doué et discret même au lit. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait enlevé mon boxer.

_Normal, tu étais fixée sur ses fesses._

J'essaye à nouveau de lui enlever son pantalon. Je n'y arrive pas et puis je crois que je suis trop petite. Alors avec l'aide de mes pieds je descends son pantalon. Je l'entends rire contre mes lèvres. Il se relève et je me sens comme vide.

Il enlève son pantalon et son boxer et mes yeux si pose sur son sexe.

_Whaou !_

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Jasper nu ! Il est magnifique. Il se rapproche de moi son front se pose contre le mien. Son nez joue avec le mien. Nos souffles se mélangent.

-Alice…

Ce n'est qu'un chuchotis. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens.

-As-tu des…

-Salle de bains, premier tiroir.

Il souris et dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se lever. Son dos est parfait et ses fesses…

_Oui ses fesses sont musclées. _

Il est parfait. Jasper revient vite avec la boîte. Il déchire l'emballage et met un des préservatif sur son sexe. Ses gestes ne sont ni trop rapide, ni trop lent. Ils sont fluides, et habile. Nos regards se rencontrent à nouveau. Nos visages se rapprochent et nos torses se collent. Je me retrouve allongée, Jasper sur moi.L'une de ses mains s'empare de mon genou. Il le plie et remonte ma jambe. Nos sexes se frottent et je gémis. J'en veux plus. Tellement plus. Mes mains encerclent sa nuque. Nos bouches sont proches. Et au moment ou il entre en moi, il scelle nos bouche.

_Extase !_

Nos regards s'accrochent, nos mains se découvrent à nouveau, nos lèvres se goûtent. Nos corps se touchent et s'emboîtent avec perfection. Tout est parfait. Le plaisir monte en moi et en lui aussi. Je le sens. Mes jambes entourent sa taille et j'arque mon bassin contre lui. Il accélère. Plus vite et plus fort. La sensation est divine. J'explose et lui aussi. C'est magique. Tout est parfait. Je redescends sur terre. Sa tête est dans mon cou qu'il embrasse. Je caresse sa nuque. Un petit sourire naît sur mon visage.

_Maintenant je le sais. Jasper est l'homme de ma vie._

**POV Jasper.**

Alice est une magnifique jeune femme. Pétillante, souriante, maligne, croquante, coquine, sexy. Tout ces adjectifs pour la qualifier la nuit dernière. C'était une nuit vraiment incroyable.

Pourtant je ne veux pas de relation mais Alice ne mérite pas de souffrir. Je l'ai vu dans son regard. Je suis bien plus que son colocataire à ses yeux. Hélas Maria est trop présente dans ma tête.

_Alors pourquoi depuis deux heures, tu la regardes dormir._

Ouais, Alice qui dort est quelque chose de fascinant. Elle semble fragile. Et belle. Je ne veux pas d'une relation mais je ne veux pas non plus la perdre. J'ai vraiment apprécié notre nuit.

_Mais acceptera-t-elle notre raisonnement._

Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Sa peau blanche est un appel à la tentation. Et j'avoue, j'y cède. Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un baiser sur son épaule. Ma bouche descend le long de son dos et se pose sur chacune de ses fesses. Et je découvre, ce que je n'avais pas vu cette nuit à cause de l'absence de lumière, une tache de naissance en forme de cœur.

_Adorable._

Je dépose mes lèvres dessus. Un gémissement répond à mon appel. Je remonte le long de son dos et embrasse à nouveau son épaule. Je me rallonge sur mon lit et attire Alice vers moi. Son dos se colle à mon torse. Ma main voyage vers son centre. Sa respiration s'accélère. Nos bassins se mettent en mouvement. Mes doigts s'agitent en elle. Je me tends vers la table de nuit, attrape un préservatif. Je l'enfile rapidement et toujours dos à moi je m'immisce en elle.

_Comme si tu étais entrain de t'immiscer dans sa vie._

_La ferme ! Pas maintenant._

Sa main attrape la mienne et la ramène sur son ventre. Elle me la serre. J'embrasse sa nuque puis soudain je sens quelque chose de mouiller. Je me relève légèrement sans m'enlever d'elle. Ce qu'elle fait est carrément érotique et ça m'envoie des décharges le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle est entrain de sucer mon index. J'embrasse sa nuque et la mordille. Nos hanches s'accélèrent jusqu'à vibrer.

_Mmh ! Merveilleux._

-J'adore me réveiller de cette façon. Sourit- Alice en se tournant vers joues son rougies de bonheur. Ses yeux pétillent de s'étire de bonheur ne se cachant pas sous les draps. Je lui caresse la joue.

Putain, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

-Alice, faut qu'on parle.

Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-Oh.

Elle se redresse, attrape le drap et s'enroule dedans.

-J'ai passé une super nuit mais…

-Tu ne veux pas d'une relation, je connais le refrain.

Je fronce les sourcils. _Comment ça elle connaît le refrain ?_

Possessif !

_Non ! pas du tout !_

-Avant de te rencontrer, j'ai essayer d'oublier James et tout mes problèmes. J'ai pas couché beaucoup mais bon à chaque fois c'était la même chose.

J'hoche la tête lentement pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre.

_Juste envie de donner un coup de poing dans un mur contre ces foutus types qui l'ont touchés. _

-C'était si nul que ça ? Demande Alice en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Quoi ?

Je la regarde sa bouche inférieure est légèrement courbée et elle se met à trembler. Ses yeux brillent mais pas du même éclat que tout à l'heure.

-Non, je sais, j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amants mais je pense pas être si nul que ça…

_Et c'est reparti pour Alice la pipelette. En faîte quand, elle se met à parler comme ça c'est quand elle est angoissée et inquiète. _

_En gros tu l'inquiètes souvent. _

_Ouais je la mets dans tous ses états mais elle veut bien faire._

_Au lieu de parler Jasper, coupe Alice sinon elle risque de mourir pour ne plus respirer._

_Et je sais comment l'a couper._

Je souris et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je bouge mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je lui mordille sa lèvre inférieure, un petit gémissement sort de sa bouche. Je souris, c'est mignon.

Clack !

Quoi ! Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Pourquoi elle m'a giflé. Je la vois se lever et ramasser ses affaires.

-Hé qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

-Je sais que je suis ridicule parfois Jasper, mais c'est vraiment pas sympa de ta part de te foutre de ma gueule alors que moi j'ai passé une super et qu'en faîte je me rends compte que je suis complètement nul et incapable de donner du plaisir à qui que se soit.

Je l'attrape par la taille et la ramène sur le lit. Je me positionne sur elle. Mais la tigresse se débat. Je me mets entre ses jambes et attrape ses poignets que je plaque sur le lit. Rien ne nous sépare. Nous sommes totalement nus. Et ça m'excite.

-Tu parles trop Alice, et puis tu dis n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs tu as une imagination débordante. Je crois que c'est grâce à ton côté artiste. Avec ton stylisme et tout.

J'embrasse son cou.

-Arrête Jasper, c'est pas drôle.

Je me redresse et plante mon regard dans ses yeux bruns.

-Je ne joue pas. D'ailleurs je suis très sérieux. J'ai passé une superbe nuit. Et si tu m'avais laissé finir tu aurai su la suite. Donc tu me laisses parlé sans m'interrompre. Tu crois que tu peux le faire. Et puis je suis militaire donc tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Elle se tortille contre moi et ma virilité se gonfle. Elle le sent car elle arrête de bouger.

-D'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête tout en me lançant un regard noir. Je ricane en la relachant. Elle se dégage vivement.

-Bref comme je te le disais, je ne veux pas d'une relation pour le moment toutefois, cette nuit a vraiment été incroyable et j'aimerais qu'on recommence si tu veux.

Ses sourcils sont froncés.

-Tu veux que je sois ton plan cul ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Parce que dans un plan cul, il n'y a aucun sentiment entre les deux partenaires et Alice je l'ai vu dans ton regard hier soir.

Un silence gêné s'installe.

-Je voulais pas tomber amoureuse de toi, ça s'est fait comme ça. Tu es si parfait. Chuchote-t-elle. Sa tête est baissée et je vois bien qu'elle lutte contre ses larmes. Je relève son menton et lui fait un tendre sourire.

J'essuie ses larmes.

-Ecoutes moi Alice, je ne veux pas être ton plan cul car il se pourrait que je puisse tomber amoureux de toi dans les mois qui suivent. On va apprendre à se connaître et coucher ensemble. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'accepte tes sentiments envers moi.

-Mais, alors on est un couple ou pas ?

-Non, on est …

_Mais je ne trouve pas de mots. Je couche avec elle parce qu'elle me plaît, je veux la connaître parce qu'elle mérite d'être connue. Elle m'aimes et…_

-On est bizarre. Me coupe Alice.

Je sourie en hochant la tête.

-Exact. Alors tu veux être ma bizarrerie à moi ?

-Avec plaisir.

Puis elle me saute de dessus.

-En tant que bizareté, il nous faut conclure notre bizarrerie ensemble. Dit-elle en se frottant à moi.

-Une idée ?

-Des tas.

Puis elle scelle ses lèvres aux miennes.

**POV Alice.**

La journée s'était déroulée comme sur un petit nuage. Au lit avec Jasper, dans la douche avec Jasper, dans la cuisine avec Jasper. Dans tout l'appartement avec Jasper.

Juste parfait.

Et puis il avait dit qu'il acceptait mes sentiments.

_Oui j'étais amoureuse de Jasper !_

_Je suis amoureuse de Jasper !_

_Je l'aime !_

Et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il m'aime en retour. C'est-à-dire rester moi-même et en jouant de ma féminité. Ça va être géniale.

Nous étions installé sur le canapé entrain de regarder la télé, à moitié nu.

-Alice ?

J'avais sa tête sur son ventre, alors quand il parlait ça vibrait. Ce qui me fait rire.

_Oula. J'ai trop consommé de sexe aujourd'hui._

_Ou de Jasper._

_Ahah ! Le sexe avec Jasper est dangereux pour la santé à consommer avec modération._

_Avec modération sans modération oui !_

Je ricane à nouveau en entendant mes pensées.

-Qu'es-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien, juste que mes pensées sont totalement out.

-Raconte.

Il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux. Alors je cède. Mais Jasper est si tendre que c'est impossible de ne pas céder.

-Hé bien juste que quand tu parles ça vibre et ça me faire rire et donc je me suis dit que j'avais consommé trop consommé trop de sexe avec toi aujourd'hui donc fallait faire attention. Je suis folle, hein ?

-Oui. Mais ça je le savais déjà. Je l'ai su la première fois que tu es venue me rendre visite dans ma chambre.

Je me redresse offusquée.

-Hé ! C'est pas vrai.

-Si ça l'est ! Tu m'a carrément fait flipper. Tu t'es jeté dans mes bras.

-N'importe quoi !

-Bien sûre que si !

-Alors t'as eu peur d'une jeune fille innocente comme.

-J'avais surtout peur que tu me roule dessus à nouveau.

-Alors ça ce n'est pas fair-play du tout !

Jasper explose de rire en m'attirant à lui. Je me retrouve assise sur lui.

-Boude pas. Tu sais très bien que les voitures ont interdictions de rentrer dans les chambres des patients.

-Jasper !

Je lui donne un claque sur son bras.

-Hé doucement petite chose. On ne maltraite pas un homme qui vous fait la cuisine.

-On a commandé chinois !

-Et alors, c'est moi qui est passé commande. C'est la même chose.

Je fronce le nez.

-Tu crains.

-Oui et tu aimes ça.

Il a dit en rapprochant ça bouche de la mienne.

-Ouais, j'aime quand ça craint à max.

J'attrape sa nuque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je suce sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mains caressent mon cou et mes joues. Puis il se détache. Son nez caresse mon visage.

Il est si doux. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur.

-Alice.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Je vais pas flipper parce que tu me l'aura dit.

Je réouvre les yeux et plante mon regard dans le sien.

J'ai envie de lui dire. Mais je ne veux pas le faire fuir.

-J'ai vu que tu as voulu le dire toute la journée. Mais tes yeux parlent pour toi. Alors dis-le.

Je ne dis toujours rien.

-Et puis j'ai envie que tu me le dises.

Je me redresse et m'assoie à califourchon sur lui. Mes mains encerclent sa nuque tandis que les siennes se pose sur ma taille. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Mes yeux ne lâchent pas celle de Jasper. Je me noie dans lui. Je suis si bien alors que je lâche les mots que je veux dire. Qu'il dira peut être un jour.

-Je t'aime.

Puis je scelle mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

**

* * *

Alors ?**

**Vous aimez ? Vous avez chaud ? lol**

**J'attends vos impressions !**

**Sinon venons en au moins drôle !**

**Je pars en vacances dimanche donc ce n'est pas sûre que je puisse publier dans la semaine.**

**Je crois donc que c'était le dernier chapitre !**

**Mais je reviens et la suite sera pour septembre !**

**Gros bisou à tous et si je ne vous poste rien dans la semaine c'est que je ne peux pas !**

**Bisou à tous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous ! **

**Et oui je ne suis pas encore partie. Je pars dimanche.**

**Et pour votre bon plaisir, le dernier chapitre avant mes vacances !**

**Merci à vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Et merci à elo-didie, petitefilledusud, Aliiice, patoun, 35nanou, twilight007, Lunenoire83, Lollie Lovegood, kykyxstandler**

**aureliejeux81(**_ haha moi aussi je veux faire des bizarrerie avec lui lol et puis bien sûr qu'il va craquer c'est une fic sur Alice et Jasper !)_

**mamoure21 (**_désolée pour le manque de mot….lol)_

**Vous êtes inquiets sur l'accord entre Jasper et Alice !**

**Mais don't worry ! Très bientôt ils vont sortir ensemble !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 9

**POV Jasper**

On était vendredi soir. Soit cinq jours depuis que j'avais couché avec Alice. On l'avait refait, une fois mardi soir. Après ça on a établi des règles.

Règle n° 1 : coucher juste une fois par semaine si l'on veut pour ne pas qu'on tombe dans un plan cul.

Je ne veux pas coucher avec Alice, juste pour ça. Elle mérite d'être aimée. En revanche, on n'avait pas fixer de jours précis pour ça.

Règle n°2 : Ne pas se tenir la main, se prendre dans les bras ou s'embrasser devant nos amis.

Alice m'a dit qu'elle voulait vivre caché et qu'elle trouvait ça existant. Au début, je n'avais pas compris. Mais quand elle a invité mercredi soir toute la bande la j'avais du prendre sur moi. Sous la table, elle m'avait fait du pied. Dans la cuisine, elle m'avait chauffé et grave. A tout moment quelqu'un pouvait nous surprendre et elle aimait ça.

On peut dire que moi aussi, sauf quand je me retrouvais avec une érection incroyable et que je ne pouvait rien faire avec Alice.

Et juste pour dire en passant Bella et Alice s'étaient réconciliée. Bella a reconnu être trop protectrice envers son amie.

_Foutue règle n°1. Et bonjour petit plaisir manuel._

Règle n°3 : Avoir des rendez-vous avec Alice.

Je tenais à faire les choses bien. Aller au cinéma, ou au restaurant ou autre. Alice m'avait dit que je n'étais pas obligé mais je lui ai rétorqué que si. Car Alice en vaut la peine.

Règle n°4 : Ne pas dormir tous les soirs ensemble.

Alice est bien trop tentante quand elle dort surtout quand elle m'a chauffé toute la soirée.

Foutue règle n°1 !

_Tu l'a déjà dis._

_Je sais !_

Voilà nos quatre règles et je crois que c'est déjà pas mal.

Parce que entre Alice et les règles et mon nouveau boulot la semaine a été très longue.

D'ailleurs être serveur est assez sympa. Nettie et Lucy sont super gentilles avec moi. Elles m'apprennent le métier car je leur ai fait par de vouloir avoir mon propre restaurant. Leur restaurant est assez drôle. Toutes les deux sont fans des années 50, et ont construit leur restaurant sur ce modèle. Mais je dois dire qu'il a prit un petit coup de vieux alors que l'idée est pas mal. Tout est en bois, il manque un coup de jeune. En même temps ça fait plus de 35 ans qu'elles ont leurs restaurants.

Je devrais peut être leur dire mais ce n'est pas facile. Après tout c'est leur bébé.

-Bonsoir je voudrais une table.

Je relève la tête vivement. Alice se tient devant moi avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te voir enfin surtout voir où tu travaillais. C'est mignon.

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Et moi je la regarde. Enfin je regarde surtout comme elle est habillée.

Alice est styliste et il est normal qu'elle s'habille bien enfin ça me paraît logique. Et puis elle m'a montré son dressing rempli de…pleins de trucs !

Mais là, il y a quelque chose de diffèrent. Elle capte mon regard et ris.

-Tu m'a bien dit que tu travaillais dans un restau année 50, je me suis donc habillé en conséquence.

En disant ça elle se tourne sur elle-même. Elle porte une jupe vaporeuse et serré sur sa taille avec une ceinture. Et une sorte de tee-shirt rouge, super moulant.

-Donc je boirais bien un milk-shake. Dit elle en s'asseyant au bar.

Je souris. Sacré Alice.

-Dis moi, juste pour savoir, tu t'habille toujours en fonction de la où tu vas ?

-Bien sûre ! Si tu m'emmène dans un restaurant super chic où tout est très cher, je ne vais pas me mettre en maillot de bain.

Je rigole.

-Ce que je veux es-ce que si je t'emmène faire euh je ne sais pas du bateau, tu compte t'habiller comment en pirate ou en marinière. Ou normalement. Demandé-je en lui donnant son milk-shake.

Alice baisse son regard comme si…je l'avais blessé.

_Merde !_

_Stupide._

-Euh au risque de te surprendre, je suis normal, j'aime les habits mais bon là c'était juste pour m'amuser.

Elle hausse ses épaules. Je me penche sur le bar et attrape ses mains.

-Alice.

Elle relève la tête et me regarde.

-Tu n'es pas normal.

Elle me fait un pauvre sourire et je vois ses yeux briller comme si elle retenait ses larmes. Je n'aime pas la voir pleurer.

-Tu n'es pas normal, tu es bizarre et ça me plaît.

Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement sur le coup de la surprise. Puis elle ris légèrement en me frappant l'avant bras.

-T'es bête.

Je ris et me remets à nettoyer le bar

-Alors comment trouve-tu mon lieu de travail.

Elle regarde autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pas mal mais ça manque de couleur, de piment.

-De piment !

Fais une voix dans mon dos. Je me retourne. C'est Lucy. Petite brune avec des mèches grise et des grands yeux bleus, alors que sa sœur est une grande brune aux yeux verts.

-Vous dîtes que ça manque de piment ? Demande-t-elle en s'approchant d'Alice les mains sur les hanches.

Alice me lance un regard paniqué. Je lis dans son regard qu'elle a commis une boulette et ne veux pas me faire renvoyer.

-Que ça manque de couleur ?

Lentement Alice hoche la tête incertaine.

-Nettie ! Hurle Lucy nous faisant sursauter.

Quelques secondes plus tard Nettie apparaît en attachant son tablier.

-Quoi ?

-Devine ce cette petite vient de dire ?

Nettie hausse les épaules.

-Que notre restaurant manquait de couleur et de piment.

Nettie écarquille les yeux puis pousse un soupir.

-Tu vois que je te l'avais dis ! Hurle Lucy en pointant du doigt sa sœur. Ça fait des mois que je te le dis, que notre restaurant perd sa côte de popularité.

-Sa va, sa va ! J'ai compris ! Tu as raison, on va faire des travaux ! S'exclame Nettie puis elle se dirige vers l'entrée pour accueillir de nouveau clients.

Lucy se tourne vers Alice et s'assois à ses côtés.

-Merci jeune fille. Merci beaucoup, sa fait des mois que je tente ma sœur de refaire la déco.

-Euh de rien. Répond Alice incertaine.

-Et comment voyez-vous ici ? Continue ma patronne.

-Euh… Alice se tourne vers la salle et reste silencieuse plusieurs minutes.

-Déjà ça manque d'espace.

J'écarquille des yeux sous la franchise d'Alice.

-Parce que qui dit restaurant des années 5O, dit place pour danser. Et le sol, il faut…

-des carreaux. Soufflé-je.

Lucy se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Et Alice se tape dans les mains.

-Exactement. Blanc et noir ou rouge et noir. Association de couleur.

Elle sort de son sac son calepin à dessin et un stylo et commence à dessiner.

-La l'entrée et un jukebox. Le jukebox c'est vraiment la classe. Et la le bar prends trop place. Il n'en faut pas. Il faut que des tables et des siéges.

Je me rapproche et attrape le stylo des mains d'Alice.

-Et si vous cassez cette paroi, il aura plus de place. Et je pense que les fenêtres sont trop petites et que si on met des grandes baies vitrés la luminosité sera meilleure.

Lucy a les yeux qui pétillent, elle arrache la feuille et part en courant en hurlant un « Nettie. »

Alice me regarde et se mords la lèvre en me souriant.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, je me disais, que la vie de barman c'est pas pour toi, tu serais meilleur en architecte.

-Pourtant je te fais des bon petits plats.

-Peut être mais tu mérite mieux.

Je me gratte la nuque gêné.

-Ouais…mais je me suis renseigné et les notes que j'avais je peux pas intégrer une fac d'architecture. Et puis je n'étais pas un super élève, je séchais souvent donc…

-C'est dommage. Bon je vais y aller. On se voit demain. Je risque de dormir quand tu vas rentrer.

Elle ouvre son sac mais je pose une main dessus.

-Laisse c'est pour moi.

-Merci.

Elle se lève et commence à partir. Mais elle se retourne.

-Au faîte, la boutique d'à côté est à vendre, donc Nettie et Lucy devrait acheter pour agrandir. Moi je dis ça mais c'est une idée. Aller bisou.

Puis elle sort.

**POV Alice**

-Vous serez huit et nous ses parents dix et son oncle et sa tante avec ses cousines quinze. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas assez de chambre et le plus proche hôtel est à Port Angeles. C'est à dire vingt minutes de Forks. Me dit Esmé au téléphone.

-Mais je pense qu'on peut faire du camping dans le jardin. Ça va être la fête et je ne suis pas sûrs que conduire soit une bonne idée.

-Du camping ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Moi, j'en ai jamais fait. Je me porte volontaire pour dormir dans une des tentes et sa pourrait être amusant d'organiser un petit coin d'amour pour Edward et Bella.

J'inscris sur la feuille devant moi les idées.

-Oui, Eleazar a des problèmes de dos donc il faut lui laisser une chambre.

-Combien de chambre y a-t-il ?

-Cinq. Celle d'Edward, d'Emmett, des invités et la notre Carlisle et moi.

Je note et souris à Jasper qui vient de me donner un baiser sur mon front. Il s'installe sur le canapé avec plusieurs livres de décoration.

_Il veut refaire sa chambre ? Pourtant elle est belle._

-Et comment sont les cousines ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, l'aventure c'est leur truc ou c'est lit de princesse.

Esmé éclate de rire face à ma description.

-Et bien tout dépend de la cousine. Oh mais j'y pense je crois que Kate va venir avec son petit ami. Donc sa va compliqué les choses.

-Non, je ne pense pas. On met deux sœurs ensemble, et au pire certains dormiront dans le salon.

-Exact, bon je suppose tu t'occupe du couchage et moi je m'occupe du traiteur. Aller je t'embrasse Alice.

-Au revoir Esmé.

Puis je raccroche et ajoute un (_+ petit copain)_ à côté du nom de Kate.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Me demande Jasper.

-Oh j'organise avec Esmé l'anniversaire d'Edward.

-Mais on n'est pas censé le fêté chez Bella et Edward.

-Si enfin c'est ce qu'on fait croire. Sauf qu'on va tous trouver des excuses pour ne pas pouvoir y être et là Esmé invite son fils chez lui à Forks. Là où tout le monde sera. C'est sa la surprise. D'ailleurs faut que tu t'organise avec ta sœur pour trouver une excuse. Genre un grand-père malade ou autre. Jacob lui va voir sa sœur qui accouche, Leah et Emmett ont rendez-vous avec un garagiste et moi j'ai un concours.

-Quand a lieu la fête déjà ?

-Dans deux semaines. Toutefois tu une semaine pour trouver une excuse. Compris ?

Jasper me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

_Un sourire très sexy d'ailleurs._

-Tu es un vrai tyran.

-Oui je sais. Il faut savoir prendre en main les choses, sinon personne ne fait rien.

Je m'assois à ses côtés.

-Et toi tu fais quoi ? Demandé-je en observant les catalogues de décoration.

-Oh euh Nettie et Lucy veulent refaire le restaurant mais ne sont plus du tout emballé par les années 50. Alors elle m'ont demandé de choisir et Lucy m'a carrément ordonné que tu jettes un coup d'œil. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

-Je l'aime bien aussi. Et je veux bien t'aider. Je suis meilleure que toi je crois.

-Tu crois ça ? Qui es-ce qui m'a dit hier que je ferai un superbe architecte.

-Déjà j'ai jamais dit que tu serai un Superbe architecte. Dis-je en appuyant sur l'adjectif. Et de deux je suis une tyran donc je suis forcément meilleure.

-Etre un tyran n'est pas vraiment positif.

-Hé bien pour moi si. Aller passe moi les catalogues qu'on regarde ça. Tu es mon assistant je vais t'enseigner mon art.

-Je pourrais te renverser pour prendre le pouvoir. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi lentement.

-Peut-être mais j'aurai toujours le pouvoir.

Il s'approche toujours. Nos lèvres se frôlent. Je pose une main sur son bras.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Comme en ce moment. Tu crois que tu tiens les rênes alors que c'est moi.

-Tu crois ça ?

Avec mon doigt, je caresse sa main doucement. Nos souffles se mélange. Nos nez se caressent. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Et soudain je brise tout et attrape un catalogue. Jasper est encore figé sur place.

-C'est moi qui commande. Oh j'aime beaucoup ce meuble.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jasper secouer sa tête et s'installer à mes côtés avec un petit sourire.

J'aime jouer avec Jasper. A l'appartement lorsqu'on est tout les deux, on se comporte comme un couple. Je sais que je lui plais, il me l'a dit. Et je sens que Maria disparaît même si elle aura une place importante dans sa vie. Mais je ferai tout pour qu'il même et qu'il arrête de souffrir.

Deux semaines étaient passées et on était tous partis en avance afin de préparer. Et j'étais totalement excitée. Pour la première de ma vie, je ni dormirai à Seattle et ni dans un lit. Juste dans une tente à la belle étoile. Et avec un peu de chance j'aurai un rhume. Quand j'avais dis ça dans la voiture , Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper m'avaient regardé d'un drôle d'air.

-Je ne suis jamais tombé malade. Leur avais-je répondu. C'est toujours Bella qui a de la chance.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle a être malade.

-Ba tout le monde s'occupe de toi. Avais-je dis en haussant les épaules pendant que les autres se mettaient à rire à nouveau. Puis je repartais dans excitation.

Nous étions arrivés vers 16h30. Jacob et Leah étaient arrivés une demie heure plus tard parce qu'ils étaient passés prendre Garrett et Kate à Port Angeles.

Carmen et Eleazar étaient là depuis la veille. Leur deux autres filles ne devraient pas tarder.

Avec l'aide d'Esmé, nous étions entrain de construire le petit nid douillet des amoureux. La tente est placé entre deux arbres. Des guirlandes blanches sont placés sur les arbres. On avait fait une allée avec des bougies pour que tout soit romantique. J'avais placé un tapis avec deux coupes et du champagne et des chocolats. Un cadre vraiment idyllique.

Les autres avaient espacés les tentes pour que ceux qui sont en couple puissent faire des cochonneries. Comme Garrett et Kate ou Jacob et Leah. Moi je dormirai avec Emmett et Rosalie avec son frère. On avait décidé ça dans la voiture.

On a décoré tout le jardin, avec des lampions et des bougies dans tous les coins. Tout pour faire la fête.

Puis une fois tout fait Emmett et ses parents nous on fait visité leur domaine. Juste magnifique. Un grand jardin. Et il y avait des escaliers qui menaient à un lac. On voyait les montagnes au loin. Et le soleil qui se couchait rendait le lieu incroyable. Un vrai paradis.

En revanche quand Emmett a dit qu'on se baignerait là j'ai trouvé cet endroit moins beau. Presque étouffant. J'avais dû pâlir parce que Jasper m'avait demandé si j'allais bien. J'avais hoché la tête et menti en disant qu'il fallait qu'on s'habille.

_Je déteste l'eau. Enfin je déteste quand je n'ai pas pied. J'ai peur._

Enfin non, c'est pour ça qu'à l'appartement on a pas de baignoire, mais si j'ai pied j'ai peur. L'eau n'est pas mon amie.

Je reprends mes esprits lorsqu'on entend tous, le bruit de deux voiture. Ça doit être les deux sœurs et Edward et Bella. Edward sait que ses cousines venaient donc ce n'est pas comme si ça gâchait la surprise. On décide tous de se cacher dans le jardin. Je sautille sur place. J'adore les surprises.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne c'est Jasper.

-Calme toi.

-Mais c'est amusant. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête.

-J'ai cru comprendre.

Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Puis il se penche vers mon oreille. Oh faîtes cette robe te va à merveille. Tu es très belle.

Je rougis.

-A l'école, on travaille sur les robes des films. J'ai du refaire la robe qu'un personnage porte.

-Celle avec tous ces vampires.

-Oui tu devrais regarder. J'ai repris la robe de la fameuse Sookie. Tu sais cette série, True Blood, est vraiment génial. Tu devrais regarder. Ça parle de sang et de sexe.

Le regard de Jasper s'assombrit légèrement.

-C'est une proposition ?

-Peut être bien. Chut…je crois qu'il arrive.

Et en effet trois secondes plus tard Edward passait la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillent au moment ou on lui saute tous dessus en hurlant.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Edward est figé sur place puis se met à rire. Il nous prend dans ses bras, heureux qu'on soit là.

Lorsque mon tour arrive, il me soulève et me fait tourner.

-J'étais sûre que tu préparais quelque chose, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses ici.

-Hé c'est une super occasion de faire la fête ici.

-Merci Alice. Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

J'adore Edward. N'ayant ni de frères, ni de sœurs, Edward est comme mon grand frère tout comme Emmett. Mais à chacun son style.

Je me tourne vers Bella.

-C'est super Alice.

-Merci, mais tu sais les autres ont aidé.

-Sous tes directives, je suppose.

-Sous ses ordres, tu veux dire. Tu sais qu'elle fait peur quand elle est en colère. S'exclame Emmett en passant à nos côtés.

Bella éclate de rire tout comme moi.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Tu veux voir où tu veux dormir ce soir ? Demandé-je en haussant les sourcils.

Bella fronce les siens avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas !

J'attrape sa main et l'emmène vers la Tente Magique. C'est comme ça que je l'appelais parce que en pleine nuit, elle le sera vraiment.

_Magique._

Emmett l'avait surnommé la tente du sexe et Jacob la tente de la luxure. Jacob avait reçu une claque derrière sa tête de la part de Leah. Et Esmé avait grondé son fils en disant qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'imagination. Puis elle était partie en marmonnant « Pourquoi mon fils est aussi bestiale ? » Le problème c'est qu 'Emmett avait entendu et a son tour avait marmonné qu'il savait être romantique. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais vu Rosalie rougir. Ce qui a de nouveau fait grandir mes soupçons les concernant.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écrie Bella en apercevant la tente. C'est magnifique ! Non c'est plus…

C'est vrai que c'était encore plus beau que tout à l'heure. Là la nuit était tombé, et les lucioles faisaient leur apparition dansant autour de la tente.C 'était incroyable. Et pendant une seconde je m'imagine ici avec Jasper.

-Alice…juste whaou !J'adore et je sais qu'Edward va aimer.

Oui il va aimer parce que c'est la tente d'Edward et de Belle et non le mienne et celle de Jasper.

Bella me prend dans ses bras puis nous retournons à la maison. Les rires se font entendre et la musique aussi. Et plus je m'approche, plus je remarque un truc vraiment bizarre. Cette fille blonde. Je la connais. Mais oui elle fait toute les unes des magazines de mode. C'est super ! Mais ce que je ne comprends c'est que fait Iris Dé ici ? Ma bouche s'ouvre.

Belle suit mon regard.

-C'est la cousine d'Edward et d'Emmett.

-Mais ils ne m'ont jamais dit que c'était Iris Dé ! M'exclamé-je totalement excitée.

-Oh c'est parce qu'ils ne l'appelle pas comme ça dans la vrai vie. C'est son nom de scène on peut dire. Elle s'appelle Irina Dénali.

-Irina Dénali ? Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Bella hoche la tête lentement.

-Leur peste de cousine !

Bella hoche à nouveau la tête.

-Celle qui s'est envoyé en l'air avec un policier pour ne pas avoir de PV ?

Bella hoche le tête encore une fois.

-Celle qui a 15 ans a voulu coucher avec son propre cousin ?

-Oui…

-Celle…

-Oui Alice, l'une des plus grande garce de ce pays. Et une des mieux payée.

Ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement sous le coup de la surprise.

_Oh ba merde._

-Bon viens on va retrouver les autres.

Mais plus on avançait, plus j'avais une mauvaise impression. Et cela se confirme lorsque je vois la main de cette blonde sur l'épaule de Jasper. Et surtout que les deux semble bien s'amuser.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Vous aimez ? **

**Que vas-t-il se passer selon vous ?**

**Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que dans le prochain chapitre Jasper va réaliser qu'il aime Alice ! Mais comment à votre avis ?**

**Bisou !**

**Ps : Avez-vous Esprits Criminels saison 4 épisode 20. Dedans il y a Jackson Rathbone et je dois dire que sa performance d'acteur est géniale !**

**Donc regardez ! lol**

**Bisou et là sur bonnes vacances**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**C'est la rentrée ou presque !**

**J'espère que vous avez passés d'agréables vacances ! Moi ouais ! Et j'aimerais y retourner !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos mises en Alertes et favoris !**

**Merci aussi à elo-didie, mamoure21, patoun, petitefilledusud, lilynette evans cullen, Wilka, Aliiice, Lollie Lovegood, appaloosa, nyoumi, kykystandler, Miss Vintage, lymiss-you, Lunenoire83, choukchouquette, 35nanou, Louise Malone, babs**

**J'ai adoré vos théories ! Vous pensez presque Jasper va se rendre compte de son amour pour Alice grâce à Irina et bien la réponse est…**

**Non !**

**Donc je vous laisse découvrir !**

* * *

Bonne lecture

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 10

**POV Alice**

La soirée avait commencé maintenant depuis près de 2 heures. Je m'amusais comme je pouvais mais la présence d'Irina autour de Jasper m'exaspérait. Même plus. Je n'ai pas confiance en cette fille. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en elle-même si je ne la connaissais pas. Mais avec tout ce que m'a raconté Bella et les Cullen c'est normal.

Et puis…elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est mon exact opposé.

Elle est grande. Je suis petite.

Elle est blonde avec de longs cheveux. Je suis brune avec des cheveux courts.

Elle a les yeux bleus. J'ai les yeux bruns.

Elle est…en total accord avec Jasper.

C'est vrai que côte à côte, on dirai le couple parfait.

_Non !_

Je ne me laisserai pas faire. J'aime Jasper. Il est mon avenir. L'homme de ma vie. Et même si Irina est une star et qu'elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut et bien cette fois-ci elle n'aura pas Jasper.

_Foi d'Alice Mary Brandon._

J'attrape la flûte de champagne posé devant moi et la vide d'une traite avant de me diriger vers l'objet de mes pensées.

-J'y crois pas ! Tu mens ! Dis Jasper.

-Non, je t'assure. En plus ils sont super sympas. Dit _l'autre._

Je m'approche et Jasper me souris. Sourire qui fait gonfler mon cœur. Puis il pose un bras autour des épaules d'Irina, ce qui fait immédiatement dégonfler mon cœur.

_Saleté d'Irina. _

_Stupide bras de Jasper._

-Alice, tu es au courant qu'Irina a passé 3 jours avec les Red hot chilli peper !

-Oui. Tout le monde le sait.

_Et c'est vrai en plus. Mais peu de gens savent la suite._

Irina lançait son parfum et les Red hot lançait leurs jeux sur Wii donc un bon coup de pub pour les deux.

Mon ton est sec. Ce qui attire l'intérêt d'Emmett. Jasper perd son sourire et celui d'Irina est très ironique. On s'observe et si nos yeux pouvaient tuer on serait morte toute les deux. Puis Irina éclate de rire..

-Elle est douée la petite. Ricane la blonde.

_Petite ! D'où elle m'appelle petite !_

-Peu de gens le savent. Continue-t-elle.

-Oui mais Alice aime les ragots. Donc c'est normal qu'elle le sache.

_Merci Emmett._ Je passe pour quoi maintenant.

-Oui Alice a besoin de tout savoir. Si on lui cache quelque chose ou qu'elle est la dernière à le savoir elle t'en fais voir de toute les couleurs.

_Merci Jasper._

_Bande d'abrutis ! Ne me rabaissez pas devant l'ennemie !_

La reflexion de Jasper me fait serrer les dents. J'ai l'impression de passer pour une gamine. Mais surtout ça me blesse. C'est le cœur lourd que je m'éloigne en remarquant bien entendu le sourire victorieux d'Irina.

**POV Jasper**

Au moment où Alice s'éloigne, je remarque la tristesse dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux danser ? Me propose Irina en se collant à moi.

J'acquiesce sans le vouloir vraiment. La musique est entraînante. Je vois Leah et Jacob dansé un collé serré. Bella est dans les bras d'Edward. Rosalie et Emmmett sont en pleines discussions près du barbecue. Esmé et Carlisle ainsi que le frère de ce dernier et sa femme rient ensemble. Kate et Garrett allongés au sol. Mais pas d'Alice. Que des duos autour de moi. Tous gravite l'un vers l'autre attirés comme des aimants.

Puis j'aperçois le mien. Mon aimant sur le ponton près de l'eau.

Une main sur mes fesses me sort de ma contemplation. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte mais Irina s'est beaucoup trop rapprochée de moi. Vraiment trop.

J'attrape ses mains et les éloigne de moi.

-Je reviens. Lui dis-je sans être vraiment sur de revenir.

Mes pieds me guide vers elle. Sur le pont. La lune éclaire son visage. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa tête est tournée vers le ciel. Je ne bouge pas. Je la contemple juste.

Toutefois elle doit sentir ma présence car elle tourne son visage vers moi. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. A l'intérieur, aucune émotion.

-Tu as fini ?

Sa voix est neutre.

-Fini ?

-Oui avec Irina.

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

-Avec Irina ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Alice.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Crache-t-elle.

C'est quoi son problème ? Je commence à m'énerver parce que je n'aime pas le ton qu'elle emploie avec moi et de deux….ça ne ressemble pas à Alice. Alice ne parle pas de cette manière-là.

-Bon Alice, tu me fais quoi là ? Avec Irina, je rigole. Elle est sympa. Certes elle est un peu coll…

-Irina ou pas, elle est comme ça avec tout les mecs. Et tous tombent dans son piège. Sauf Edward. Parce que lui, il a un minimum de jugeote vu que c'est son cousin.

-Qu'es-ce que tu insinues ?

Elle me lance un regard lourd de sens.

-Que je vais baiser avec elle ?

-A ton avis ? Après tout, on n'est pas ensemble. C'est même toi qui me l'a dit. Et puis couple ou pas tous, les mecs craquent tous.

-Tu sais quoi, Alice, tu me gonfles. Si t'es pas capable de me faire confiance, on n'a aucun chance d'être ensemble. Alors autant arrêter là immédiatement avant qu'on se trompe tout les deux.

Puis je m'éloigne furieusement. Blessé qu'Alice pense sa de moi. Et le cœur qui se brise à chaque pas que je fais. Je devrais revenir en arrière la voir. Mais la je suis trop en colère.

LA discussion aura lieu plus tard.

**POV Alice.**

Mon cœur est entrain de se briser en millions de petits morceaux. Et je crois que je piétine celui de Jasper.

La jalousie n'est pas bon du tout. Mais cette Irina.

_Il n'y a pas de mais Alice. Tu a été idiote un point c'est tout. Va le revoir et t'expliquer._

Je...

_Immédiatement !_

J'inspire profondément puis me retourne. Mais la première chose que je vois me fige sur place. Sept personnes courent sur le ponton dans ma direction. Je les voient enlever leur vêtements et venir à ma rencontre. Enfin, je sais qu'ils vont se jeter dans l'eau. Le problème c'est que je suis sur leur passage. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens la première personne passée à mes côtés. Puis la deuxième, la troisième la quatrième, la cinquième. Pas la sixième, ni la septième.

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, Jacob et Edward se tiennent devant moi avec un grand sourire.

-Un bain de minuit, sa te dis. Me lance Jacob.

Je sens mon sang se glacer. J'inspire doucement et tente de sourire.

-Euh non c'est gentil.

Je passe entre eux.

-Oh mais c'était pas une question. Rétorque Edward en attrapant ma taille.

-Non ! Hurlé-je.

Jacob me prend par les pieds et Edward les mains.

-Stop !

Je tourne la tête. Les autres sont dans l'eau. Riant. Ils s'éclaboussent ! J'ai déjà remarquer ça. L'eau fait cet effet au gens qui savent nager. Mais pas moi. Ça me terrorise. Je ne sais pas nager.

-Allez Alice, t'en fais pas pour ton brushing. Me crie Bella.

Mais je suis pas inquiète pour mes cheveux. J'ai envie de hurlé. Mais impossible. L'eau se rapproche. Ainsi que sa profondeur. Je tourne ma tête de l'autre côté ! Et j'aperçois au loin Emmett.

Mais oui. C'est le seul qui connaît ma peur.

Je sens que les garçons me balance.

Il faut que je l'appelle.

Un deuxième balancement et des cris en profondeurs.

-Emmett ! M'époumoné-je avant de me sentir projeter dans l'air. La tête d'Emmett se tourne mais trop tard l'eau m'engloutit.

L'eau est encore plus froide que je l'imaginais. Mon souffle se coupe au moment du choc. J'ouvre les yeux. L'obscurité m'entoure. Mais j'aperçois au dessus de moi, la lune. Autour de moi les jambes de mes amis qui s'élèvent. A moins que se ne soit moi qui tombe de plus en plus bas. Mes cheveux flottent autour de moi et même la robe. C'est assez joli. C'est même très beau. Je ressemble à une sirène. Je resterai bien ici. D'accord, il faisait froid, mais je pense que je peux m'y habituer.

Pendant près de deux secondes, j'en ai oublié le froid. Mais tout semble calme ici. Sans problème. Plus d'Irina. Jasper…

Mon dieu, Jasper. Il faut que je le retrouve.

Non ! C'est fini. Le garçon que j'aime ne m'aime pas. Et ne m'aimera jamais.

Alors à quoi bon de vivre ?

Mais un splach retentit près de moi. Des bulles se forment dans l'eau. Finalement ici se n'est pas si calme.

Ça se trouve, un monstre vit ici. Le monstre du Loch Ness. Je pourrais devenir amie avec lui. Peut-être avec Ariel aussi.

_Hé ho ! On est dans un lac au Etats Unis ! Idiote !_

Puis un bras m'attrape et me tire hors de l'eau. J'en voulais en petit peu à la personne qui était entrain de me sauver. Parce que j'étais bien là.

D'autre bras m'attrape et me hisse hors de l'eau.

-Alice !

J'entends mon nom au loin.

-Ouvre les yeux Alice !

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que mes yeux s'étaient fermés. J'entends des pleurs. Des mains sur moi. Une bouche, de l'air.

DE L'AIR !

Et soudainement l'air empli mes poumons. Je recrache l'eau.

-C'est bien Alice ! Respire doucement.

Une main sur mon visage écarte mes cheveux, et caresse mon front. Lentement j'ouvre mes yeux. Je croise des regards inquiets et bleus. Ceux de Carlisle et juste derrière celui de Jasper.

-Allez, on va rentrer Alice. Me chuchote Carlisle.

Jasper me prends dans ses bras et me soulève. Mes bras encercle son cou. Je tente de me rapprocher de lui pour trouver une source de chaleur.

**POV Jasper**

J'attendais dans le salon en compagnie des autres pour avoir des nouvelles d'Alice.

Alice avait failli mourir noyer.

Alice est passée à deux doigts de la mort et les dernières choses que je lui ai dites ne reflète en aucun cas mes sentiments. C'est même tout le contraire.

_Je l'aime !_

Oui, je l'aime ! Il faut qu'elle le sache !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demande Bella. Je me retourne vers elle.

Cette dernière est dans les bras d'Edward et ses yeux sont rougis à cause des larmes versées. Elle aussi est inquiète.

-J'en ai marre d'attendre. Je veux savoir comment elle va.

-Elle est entre bonne main. Ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit Edward.

Ça je le sais. Son père est un bon médecin.

-Euh, vous pouvez venir, ya un petit problème. Coupe Emmett entrant dans le salon blanc comme un linge.

Emmett, mon sauveur. Le seul qui savait que Alice ne savait pas nager. Le premier a avoir réagit.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande Edward.

-Euh c'est Rosalie. Elle est pas bien.

Ma sœur ?

Je m'avance vers la cuisine là ou se trouve Emmett et ma sœur. Je sens Edward me suivre.

Rosalie est au dessus de l'évier. De là je vois qu'elle tremble et qu'elle est très pâle. Trop pâle. Ses veines apparaissent sur son visage. Je me précipite vers elle.

-Rose…Je pose une main sur son dos. Son haut est imbibée de transpiration. Rosalie qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ?

En réponse à ma question, elle se crispe puis vomit violement dans l'évier.

_Beurk !_

Edward pose une main sur son front.

-Elle est brûlante. Dit-il. Rosalie as-tu mas quelque part ?

-Je…j'ai des courbatures partout. J'ai mal au ventre.

-Viens t'allonger. Emmett prends une bassine.

Edward passe un bras de Rosalie autour de ses épaules et je l'imite de l'autre côté. Nous l'installons sur le canapé.

Edward lui touche le ventre et à son touché Rosalie se crispe.

-Je crois que tu fais une indigestion. Tu as du mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas du tout.

Rosalie gémit en réponse.

-Aller Rosalie, t'inquiète pas. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et sa ira mieux. Lui soufflè-je. J'embrasse son front. Elle me fait un petit sourire qui se crispe bien vite. Puis elle me repousse avant de se jeter sur la bassine et de vomir.

_Sympa…_

Puis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre nous fait détourner l'attention de Rosalie. Esmé et Carlisle sortent de la chambre d'Alice.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demande rapidement Bella.

_Elle m'hôte les mots de la bouche._

Esmé et Carlisle sourient.

-Très bien. Alice est bien de retour parmi nous.

-Pourquoi vous semblez amuser par ça ? Demandé-je un peu abruptement.

C'est vrai quoi, on ne ris pas d'une personne qui passe à deux doigts de la mort.

-Parce que Alice en ce moment est entrain de pleurer parce qu'elle ne peut pas dormir en tente se soir.

_Quoi ?_

-Quoi ? Demande plusieurs personnes en même temps.

-Il semblerait qu'Alice était excitée de dormir à la belle étoile et que lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle devait dormir au chaud elle s'est mise à pleurer et a exiger de dormir dehors. Ce qui est impensable, bien entendu.

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de tout le monde.

-Apparemment nous avons une malade.

-Simple indigestion… Grogne ma sœur.

-Bon, je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu dormes toi aussi au chaud. Eléazar et Carmen, vous prendrez notre chambre…

-Tutt ttuut ! Quel idée ! Nous allons prendre la tente. Ça fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas dormis comme des jeunes ! Coupe Carmen en attrapant la main de son mari.

Je suis couché depuis plus de 3h mais le sommeil ne me gagne pas. Et il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul. Du coin de l'œil, Emmett a les yeux tournés vers le haut de la tente. Il est inquiet.

-Alice va s'en sortir.

Je dis ça pour le rassurer mais pour me rassurer aussi.

-Ouais, je sais. C'est une battante cette gamine ! Elle a vécu bien pire. Souffle-t-il.

Puis le silence revient et nous envahi à nouveau.

-Ma sœur aussi. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle va déjà mieux et qu'avec Alice, elles sont entrain de parler de truc de fille.

-Je n'en doute pas. Répond-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Mais entre Alice qui était quasi morte et Rosalie avec sa peau si translucide, fermé les yeux m'est difficile.

Sous sa carapace de gros dur, Emmett est quelqu'un de fragile.

-Ouais mais elles ne sont pas morte. T'a eu peur. Mais t'inquiète sa va passer.

-Dis, tu en a vécu des trucs moches…là-bas.

J'hoche la tête. Ouais la guerre c'est moche.

-Comment tu fais pour oublier…tout ça ?

_Comment je fais ? Bonne question !_

A vrai dire, je n'oublie pas, je vis juste avec. Mais au fil des jours, ça diminue et je tente de me créer de meilleurs souvenirs.

-Tu es incroyable, Jasper.

-Toi aussi tu l'es. Tu as sauvé Alice.

-Merci. Mais c'est normal. C'est ma meilleure amie.

J'hoche la tête. Oui Emmett a sauvé sa meilleure amie mais aussi la fille que j'aime.

_Merci Emmett._

**

* * *

Et voilà !**

**Alors ?**

**Jasper s'est enfin avouer qu'il aime Alice.**

**Maintenant le dire à Alice !**

**Gros bisou**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser du retard ! Parce que déjà j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur et de deux en ce moment je me remets beaucoup en question !**

**Bref en tout cas merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à Roselamignonne, elo-didie, appaloosa, 35nanou, twilight007, Miss Vintage, petitefilledusud, petitelulu27, kykyxstandler, mamoure21, Lollie Lovegood, sarinette60, Lunenoire83, Mea95Griyffondor, Louise Malone, Lilynette evans cullen, philae89**

* * *

Un accident qui a du bon.

Chapitre 11

**POV Rosalie**

Enfouie sous ma couette, je regardais Alice d'un air dégoûté. Plus précisément, je regardais ce qu'Alice avalait d'un air dégoûté. A savoir ma soupe.

La deuxième qu'elle engloutissait.

Il semblerait que passer à deux doigts de la mort donne faim.

-Beurk. Soufflé-je en prenant plusieurs inspiration profonde afin de contrôler mes nausées.

-Quoi ! S'exclame Alice en me regardant.

-J'ai dis « Beurk ! ». Répèté-je plus haut et plus fort. Parce qu'il semble en plus d'avoir faim, Alice soit devenue sourde. D'après le docteur Cullen l'eau dans ses oreilles finira par partir au bout de quelques temps.

-Moi je trouve ça bon ! Reprend-t-elle fortement. Le problème c'est qu'Alice n'avait pas compris qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'entendait rien et non nous. Et que donc elle pouvait parler normalement.

Je secoue la tête. Malgré ça, Alice est une chouette gosse. Toujours ravie même après ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. Elle repose le bol sur le plateau, et le met entre nous avant de s'asseoir.

-Bouche tes oreilles, je vais crier ! Dit-elle.

Je grimace. _Parce que elle vient de crier _! Je passe ma tête sous la couette._ Trop la flemme de sortir mes mains. J'ai trop froid._

-On a fini ! Hurle Alice. D'un côté je crois qu'elle en veut au docteur Cullen. Et à tout les autres qui l'oblige à rester dans le lit. Je sors ma tête de la couette, tandis qu'Alice se couche.

-Je m'ennuie Rosalie ! Se plaint-elle trop fort.

Un coup à la porte m'empêche de répondre qu'on pourrait dormir. C'est un chouette jeu !

C'est Emmett qui entre.

_Emmett !_

Mon cœur se réchauffe. Comme à chaque fois que je le vois maintenant.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande-t-il mal à l'aise sur le seuil de la porte.

Contrairement à mon premier jugement Emmett n'est pas du tout un mec bourru. Il est sensible, drôle…_Bon d'accord parfois il est un peu lourd mais c'est tellement Emmett._

Et puis, il est beau aussi. Très beau !

-Moi oui ! D'ailleurs si tu pouvais demandé à ton père…

-Non Alice ! Et puis pas la peine de crier, je t'entends ! Dit Emmett d'un voix autoritaire.

Autoritaire…ça me fais vibrer…

Alice croise ses bras et se couche violement sous la couette en faisant la moue. Et…j'y crois pas elle se met à bouder. Elle a vingt ans et elle boude ! Elle est vraiment incroyable. _ça doit pas être facile pour Jasper tous les jours. _Emmett s'avance dans la chambre de mon côté et attrape le plateau qui est entre Alice et moi. Son odeur m'enivre. Une odeur de bois et de cannelle. Je relève les yeux et les siens se tournent vers moi. Même si c'est bref, je me sens rougir. Un petit sourire naît sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Avant d'attraper le plateau, il caresse ma main et la serre brièvement. Puis il se relève. Il tourne à nouveau ses yeux vers moi. Puis vers Alice.

Je le vois se crisper. Je regarde alors Alice. Sa bouche est légèrement entre ouverte mais un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Et ses yeux pétillent. Je me crispe aussi.

Merde ! Qu'es-ce qu'elle a vu ?

J'inspire profondément. Rien, elle n'a rien vu. Enfin j'espère. Emmett fait le tour du lit et embrasse le front d'Alice.

-Aller, repose-toi petite puce.

Puis il sort. Je sens toujours le regard d'Alice sur moi. Mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Alors je ferme les yeux.

-J'en étais sûre… Chuchote-t-elle fortement.

J'ouvre un œil et lui lance en regard en coin. Je vois son sourire s'agrandir. Je soupire et me tourne sur le côté pour la regarder. Alice se redresse complètement et se met à genoux. Elle tape dans ses mains.

-Sûre de quoi ? Tentais-je en feignant l'innocence même.

-Oh ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Rosalie Ann Hale !

_Comment elle connaît mon deuxième prénom ? Putain, je vais tuer Jasper !_

-Je suis peut être jeune mais j'ai des yeux et contrairement à certains je sais m'en servir. Je vois même plus ! C'est un sixième sens.

_Wouah wouah wouah…. Mais elle respire jamais !_

-Et je l'ai dit à Jasper, mais Jasper ne me crois pas. Mais maintenant je viens d'avoir la confirmation et c'est super ! Faut fêter ça !

-Alice ! Arrête de parler ! Respire !

Cette dernière me regarde en clignant des yeux comme si elle venait de sortir d'une transe.

-Avec Emmett, quoi ce qu'il se passe, s'il se passe quelque chose, ça nous regarde.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle réfléchis. Je pourrais voir ses méninges se mettre en route.

-Okay… si tu le dis…Mais alors pourquoi tu lui as dis que tu étais lesbienne.

Je me tends. C'est vrai que j'avais dis le jour où on s'était rencontré.

Je soupire. Alice est plus douée que je ne le pense.

-Alice, il faut savoir avant qu'on se rencontre, j'ai eu mon passé. Un peu douloureux. Je me suis séparée d'un homme mais je n'ai pas voulu passer directement à autre chose. Trop dur. Pas assez confiance en moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de proposition. Je suis jolie et les hommes insistaient. Ils devenaient lourds. J'avais peur d'eux. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que je ne leur laissais pas le choix en disant que j'étais lesbienne…

-Et tu as appris à connaître Emmett, et il s'est passé ce truc que tu dis qu'il ne se passe pas. J'ai compris ! Me coupe Alice.

_Maligne la petite !_

-Si tu veux !

-Bien sûre que je veux. Et je veux fêter ça !

-Non ! Alice. Et s'il y a quelque chose à fêter c'est pas ma relation secrète avec Emmett mais l'anniversaire d'Edward.

Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit. Elle tape dans ses mains.

-Relation secrète c'est trop mignon ! S'exclame-t-elle. Puis elle se redresse et se met à sauter sur le lit !

Elle est folle !

-C'est trop beau !

Mais à force de sauter comme ça, elle me donne envie de vomir.

-Alice, arrête toi, je vais vomir ! Va faire la fête ailleurs !

Elle fait deux autres rebonds avant de tombée assise sur le lit. Ses yeux sont écarquillés ! Elle attrape son sac près de son lit fouille et ressort une enveloppe.

-Edwaaarrrddddd ! Hurle-t-elle.

_Sa y est c'est moi qui suis sourde…._

Je réprime un grognement. Je m'enfouie sous la couette. _Cette petite me donne mal à la tête._

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande la voix d'Edward. En réponse j'entends juste le bruit d'une feuille secouée. Je sors la tête de dessous le lit et regarde Alice qui a un grand sourire. Elle tend son enveloppe vers Edward.

Edward fronce les sourcils et moi aussi. Elle hurle limite à la mort juste pour une enveloppe. Alice soupire fortement. Comme si son geste était logique et que nous étions deux abrutis.

-Vous m'avez formellement interdis de sortir du lit…

-Okay…dit lentement Edward en s'avançant dans la chambre. Et qu'es-ce que s'est ?

-Non, mais je rêve…Marmonne Alice. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. C'est un cadeau de moi toute seule cette année. J'ai réussi à vendre quelques-unes de mes créations donc….

Edward attrape avec précaution l'enveloppe comme si quelque chose allait sortir et le dévorer. Alice semble toujours excitée. _Juste pour savoir comment on la débranche ? C'est pas possible !_ Quand à moi, je regarde la scène, vu que la pile électrique m'empêche de dormir. Et j'avoue que je suis curieuse du cadeau de la miss. Et encore plus quand les yeux d'Edward s'illuminent.

-Alice…

-Dis-moi juste merci. Coupe-t-elle.

-Je…Je suis médecin, Alice.

-C'est une grosse erreur. Tu perds ton temps. Et puis tu en rêve.

Edward ne répond pas. Perdu dans ses pensées et touché par le cadeau de la brune.

-Qu'es-ce que s'est ? demandé-je la voix rauque.

-L'avenir d'Edward ! Répond Alice heureuse.

_Okay…ça me dit toujours pas ce que c'est !_

-C'est une candidature. Pour jouer du piano au prochain concert de symphonie à Seattle dans deux mois. Une place très chère et très sélective.D'ailleurs Alice, comment tu as fais ?

-Oh, je suis passée voir Bella et elle m'a sortie sa berceuse que j'ai envoyé.

-Tu…

-Edward vas-y. Tu as un vrai talent de musicien. Ne gâche pas ta vie dans le métier de docteur. C'est celui de ton père pas le tien.

Edward ne répond pas tout de suite. Mais au bout d'un moment, il hoche la tête avec un grand sourire et les yeux qui brillent. Alice se remet alors à sautiller.

-J'ai hâte d'être à ce concert ! Sa va être bien ! Puis elle applaudit dans ses mains. Edward se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

-Edward ! L'appelé-je. Ce dernier se tourne vers moi. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seule avec elle. J'ai envie de dormir mais elle est insupportable !

Pour toute réponse Edward explose de rire tandis qu'Alice s'offusque.

-Okay c'est bon, Alice tu peux sortir.

-C'est vrai !

Et d'un bond, elle s'éjecte du lit et en moins de deux elle est déjà hors de la pièce.

Le calme est revenu dans la pièce. Mais pas dans mon être. J'ai mal à la tête et mal au ventre. J'ai froid puis j'ai chaud et à nouveau froid. Soudain deux bras m'encerclent. Je me crispe et me décrispe en sentant l'odeur de bois et de cannelle. Emmett. Mon Emmett. Il dépose un baiser au creux de mon oreille. Et là dans ses bras je sais que je suis bien.

**POV Jasper**

La route jusqu'à Seattle s'était fait silence. Nous avons passés un week end assez dur en émotion pour tous. Et j'étais bien content de rentré à l'appartement. Et de me retrouver qu'avec d'Alice.

J'avais voulu parler à Alice. Mais impossible. Premièrement Alice refusait de me parler. Je peux le comprendre avec notre dernière dispute. Deuxièmement, Irina était toujours autour de moi. Ce qui me refaisait penser à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Alice. J'avais ensuite eu une discussion avec Emmett et Edward qui confirmaient l'état mental de la blonde. Et troisièmement, j'étais inquiet pour ma sœur. Carlisle l'avait ausculté et lui avait prier d'aller faire des tests à l'hôpital. Il disait qu'il doutait de ce qu'elle avait mais préférait ne pas se prononcer. Et il avait ajouté de ne pas s'inquiéter.

_Il est marrant lui._ Je vais demander à son frère d'aller faire des tests mais qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Bref les deux filles dormaient à l'arrière. Et Emmett était à l'avant avec moi.

Je dépose ma sœur. Et je lui fais promettre de m'appeler une fois qu'elle a passé ses examens. Je ramène ensuite Emmett.

Dans le rétroviseur, je jette un coup d'œil à mon Alice. Sa tête repose contre la vitre. Sa bouche est légèrement entr'ouverte. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombent sur les joues. Elle semble fragile.

Je me gare en bas de notre immeuble. Je descends de la voiture et fais le tour pour prendre Alice dans mes bras. Cette dernière entoure inconsciemment ses bras autour de mon cou. Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses cheveux noirs.

-Ne pars pas…Chuchote-t-elle. Je pose mes yeux sur elle. Elle dort toujours.

-Je suis là, Alice.

J'embrasse son front amoureusement. Arrivés dans notre appartement, je la mets au lit. Dans le sien. Je la borde. Puis je sors avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie que je dorme avec elle après notre dispute. Mais bientôt je passerai toute mes nuits avec elle. Avec mon Ange.

**POV Alice.**

Le retour à l'école n'était pas simple après ce week-end mouvementé. En plus notre prof d'événementiel nous a organisé dans trois mois une rencontre ou des recruteurs seront là. _C'est ma chance ! _Cela va durer une semaine ! Mon jour de passage est le 21 Mai. Mais pour ça on devait préparer notre collection mais aussi trouvé nos modèles et notre photographe.

_Pas simple ! _Mais je trouverai. Je trouve toujours. Je vais être à 200 à l'heure. Je vais appeler Esmé, étant décoratrice, elle doit avoir quelques relations.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement bien décidée a appeler Esmé maintenant. Mais mes résolutions tombent à l'eau lorsque je vois l'état du salon.

L'appartement est plongé dans le noir. Seul les bougies illuminent la pièce. Des bougies qui forment un chemin de l'entrée vers le salon. Je m'avance lentement. La table de la salle à manger est dressée. Deux bougeoirs ornent la table sur une nappe blanche. Des assiettes blanches sont posées dessus entourées de couverts en argent. Et je remarque entre les deux bougies qu'une rose blanche et une rose rouge sont entrelacées à même la nappe.

C'est magnifique.

_Mais…qu'es-ce qui se passe ?_

Puis une douce musique se met en route. Je me tourne vers la chaîne hifi.

_Wahou…_

Jasper se tient près de la chaîne. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Ses manches sont relevées jusqu'au coude. Et il a ouvert les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Une cravate est dénouée autour de son cou.

_Mon dieu ! Qu'il est sexy !_

Il s'avance vers moi et m'enlève des mains mon sac et mon manteau. Qu'il dépose dans la penderie. Je le suis du regard tellement qu'il est beau mais aussi ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passe. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis sans mot.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien s'asseoir… Dit-il en me reculant ma chaise. Je prends place. Je reviens de suite. Continue-t-il.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard, il revient avec deux entrées. L'une qu'il pose devant moi et une devant lui.

Il commence à manger. Mais pas moi. Je le regarde.

-Jasper…Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai fait à manger. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Je vois ça…mais tout ça… Je fais un geste de la main pour montrer la table et tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous.

Jasper repose ses couverts.

-ça ne te plaît pas ? Demande-t-il inquiet. Inquiet ?

_Mais pourquoi inquiet ?_

-Si…C'est juste que c'est très…romantique. Soufflé-je pas sûre de moi. J'avais très bien compris notre dernière discussion et là je ne comprenais pas.

Jasper pousse un soupir.

-Alice…Je…Je suis un crétin. Je nous ai fait ce pacte parce que soi disant j'étais encore amoureux de Maria. Mais ce n'est qu'un souvenir maintenant. Même si elle sera présente dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas changer ça. Mais tu as su conquérir mon cœur et prendre une place importante. Toi tu es dans mon cœur.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller. Il attrape ma main.

-Ce week-end avec cette dispute, j'étais en colère contre toi que tu ne me fasses pas confiance et contre moi pour ne pas t'avoir écouté. J'ai parlé avec Emmett mais c'était après ton accident.

Et je m'en suis voulu…des derniers mots que j'ai pu te dire. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai…je ne veux qu'on s'arrête là, Alice, je veux tout le contraire. Je veux aller plus loin avec toi. Parce que Alice, je t'aime.

Il embrasse ma main. J'ai le souffle coupé.

_Il m'aime. _

_Il m'aime comme moi je l'aime._

Je me lève et Jasper en fait de même. Il semble inquiet de ma réaction. Je lui souri doucement et m'approche de lui. Sa main se pose sur ma joue. L'autre entre en contact avec ma hanche. Les miennes attrapent les ses épaules. Nos souffles se rencontrent. Je sens que ce baiser est différent des autres. C'est un baiser qui va sceller ce petit truc. Le début de notre relation. Son visage est si proche du mien. Sans m'en rendre compte j'humecte mes lèvres. Jasper lui le voit puisque ses yeux sont visé dessus. Puis il se penche vers moi et attrape mes lèvres. Ses lèvres sont sucrés et salés en même temps. Mais elles sont surtout douce comme une caresse. Le baiser est maladroit puisque c'est un baiser avec quelques promesses dedans. Je me recule et je le souri tendrement. Il embrasse mon front. Mais mon ventre manifeste sont mécontentement. Je ris en même temps que Jasper.

-Aller mange. Il faut prendre des forces.

-Des forces ? Demandé-je.

-Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser aller dormir comme ça ?

Je souri.

-Oh, et j'espère que ça va durer toute la nuit !

Nous étions vendredi soir. Soit cinq jours que je sortais avec Jasper. Ce soir nous dînons avec Edward et Bella qui avait une grande nouvelle à nous annoncé. Jasper m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on leur annonce notre relation. Lorsque nous arrivons, c'est Bella qui nous ouvre. Je la prends dans mes bras et remarque que Rosalie et Emmett sont déjà là. J'embrasse tout le monde. Puis je m'assois sur le même canapé que mon petit ami.

_Petit ami ! J'adore ce mot._

On commence à parler de tout et de rien ce qui m'agace prodigieusement. Je veux savoir la grande nouvelle.

-Oui et donc grâce au cadeau d'Alice, je me suis remis deux fois plus au piano. Explique Edward.

Je soupire. Tous ce tourne vers moi.

-Un problème Alice ?

-Oh, oui ! C'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ! Parce que j'ai du attendre trois jours à faire des hypothèses. Et toi tu me parle de ton stupide cadeau.

-Cadeau que tu m'a offert,Alice.

-Peu importe. Alors ?

Edward et Bella se sourient et s'attrape la main. Main où une petite bague brille au bout du doigt de Bella.

_Quoi !_

_Un bague !_

-Oh ! Je mets à crier. J'en étais sûre ! Enfin non ! mais ! aaaahhh c'est géniale !

Je me lève et prends Bella dans mes bras.

-Vous nous expliquer ? Demande Emmett.

Je me tourne vers lui. Incroyable ! Il n'a rien vu !

-On va se marier. Dit Edward et moi je tends la main de Bella pour la placer sous le nez d'Emmett.

Rosalie se lève et s'approche de la fameuse bague.

-Elle est magnifique ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Parfaite pour tes doigts, Bella.

Je félicite les futurs mariés comme tout le monde. Je suis tellement heureuse pour ma meilleure amie ! En plus j'ai déjà tellement d'idée pour son mariage !

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire… Commence Jasper. Je me tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire. Puis je me dirige vers lui en sautillant et attrape sa main.

-Voilà…Alice et moi sommes ensemble.

Tous nous regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Hé bien…On est content pour vous.

-Bon dans ce cas nous aussi on doit dire un truc. Commence Rosalie en se rassyant. Bella s'approche de moi et me chuchote.

-Tu me raconteras…

J'hoche positivement la tête. Bella accepte et est heureuse pour moi. Edward me fait un clin d'œil. Lui aussi est heureux pour moi.

-Voilà… Commence Rosalie…Emmett et moi on se met ensemble…

-On s'aime mais…Continue Emmett…

-Y a un problème ? Demandé-je.

-Je suis enceinte…

-Mais c'est génial! S'exclame Bella en même temps que moi.

-Oui je suis très heureuse, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant avec la personne que j'aime…

Les joues de Rosalie se colorent légèrement alors qu'Emmett sursaute.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Rosalie se tourne vers lui.

-je t'aime.

-je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassent doucement.

-Vous êtes trop mignon ! M'exclamé-je en tapant des mains. J'embrasse la joue de Jasper. Ils sont mignons. Mais je remarque que les sourcils de mon copain sont froncés.

-Un problème ? Lui demandé-je.

-Rosalie, je crois que ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle. Dit-il à voix haute.

La blonde inspire profondément.

-Maman et mon père sont là.

Je sens Jasper se tendre.

-Et ils veulent nous voir tout les deux…avec nos compagnons respectifs.

_Je crois que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout !_

-C'est hors de question ! S'écrie-t-il en se levant.

_Oui ça ne lui plaît pas du tout._

_

* * *

_

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bisou !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà !**

**Merci à :**

**Philae89, elo-didie, twilight007, sarinette60, Lilynette evans cullen, Miss Vintage, Lollie Lovegood, appaloosa, mamoure21, 35nanou, Wilka.**

**Petitelulu27 : oui c'est une surprise ! et là tu vas découvrir pourquoi !**

**Carlie-Emeline : Tu trouves que ça va vite pour Emmett et Rosalie. Moi je ne pense pas vu qu'ils couchent ensemble au moment où Alice s'est fait agresser par James. Ils ont appris à ce connaître à passer du temps ensemble. Donc au contraire pour moi, ils ont mis du temps ! lol**

**Kykyxstandler : Euh c'est Jasper qui ne veut pas voir ses parents lol**

**Alors vous risquez d'être bien surpris par les découvertes dans ce chapitre. **

**Avec un Jasper très différent à la fin.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 12

**POV Jasper**

J'étais dans le salon, devant mon miroir entrain de nouer cette stupide cravate. Je déteste les cravates. Je les déteste surtout quand je dois voir Marcus. Parce rien n'est jamais bien pour lui.

Je soupire. Pourquoi déjà je dois aller à ce foutu dîner, déjà ? Ah oui, parce que ma petite amie veut rencontrer ma famille. Pourtant je lui avait raconté c'était pas l'amour fou entre eux et moi.

Flash-back.

-C'est hors de question ! M'écriais-je en me levant.

Un silence absolu répondit à cet appel.

-ça ferait plaisir à maman. Tente Rose

-Bien sûre ! Je le sais et je voudrais voir maman mais sans ton père !

Marcus, le père de Rose me haïssait autant que je le haïssais. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait à part ne pas être son fils. Mais bon faut que ça retombe sur moi forcément si ma mère à tromper cet enfoiré avec mon père qui soit dit en passant le cousin de Marcus. Mais bon au lieu de se venger sur elle c'est sur moi. Enfin je dis pas que je veux qu'il frappe ma mère mais il aurait pu au moins divorcer d'elle. Non au contraire, il lui a pardonné son geste parce qu'il n'était pas souvent là et s'est vengé sur moi. A mon avis ma mère ne savait pas et ne doit toujours pas savoir que son cher et tendre me frappait juste par plaisir.

-Moi j'aimerais bien les rencontrer. Dis la voix d'Alice.

-Sa je ne crois pas.

-Pourquoi ? Insiste-elle.

-Parce que je n'ai jamais présenté un ami ou une de mes relations à eux.

-Bah c'est l'occasion de commencer.

Je pose trois doigts sur mon front et le masse lentement. Je ne suis pas de nature violente mais parfois Alice me donne envie de la secouer.

-Non. Dis-je d'une voix autoritaire.

-Ba t'es pas obligé de venir. J'irais avec Rosalie.

-Tu n'iras pas.

-J'irais et même que tu vas venir avec moi.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Non tu ne penses pas, tu obéis. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu leur en veux tellement mais ça se trouve c'est juste une broutille et se sera l'occasion de te réconcilier avec eux.

Fin Flash-back.

Je ne n'avais rien répondu. Et la soirée avait continué dans une ambiance pleine de tension.

Toute la semaine, j'avais essayé de dissuader Alice d'y aller lui disant qu'il la critiquerait pour m'atteindre et elle m'avait rétorqué qu'elle avait de la répartie et que j'étais là pour la défendre. Ouais. Je la défendrai si Marcus ose s'en prendre à elle. Mais j'étais lasse de toute ses disputes avec lui. Tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre en paix sans lui. Et y aller m 'étais insupportable.

J'avais essayé de parlé à Alice de mon passé. Mais cette partie sombre de mon passé me faisait vraiment trop honte. Elle n'est pas obligé de connaître ça. Elle connaît déjà mon passé de militaire. C'est suffisant. De plus heureusement que je suis passé par là. Lui dire qu'en faîte mes cicatrices viennent de mon tuteur est vraiment rabaissant.

-Je suis prête. Me sors la voix d'Alice. Je me retourne. Comme d'habitude elle est ravissante. Un léger décolleté cintré à sa taille et qui lui arrive dessus des genoux. Le tout de couleur noir. Des chaussures à talon noir aussi. Et une pochette qu'elle tient à la main. Son petit sac à main. Et son maquillage est très léger.

Elle est juste magnifique.

Je m'avance vers elle et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-On y va ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je soupire.

-J'ai pas le choix.

-Arrête de faire la tête ! Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons Emmett et Rosalie à l'extérieur d'un gigantesque immeuble. Où l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville se trouve au vingtième étage.

_Forcément Marcus ne se mélange pas au petit peuple_.

J'embrasse ma sœur et Emmett. Ma tension augmente en même temps que les étages défilent dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur le restaurant, Alice attrape ma main. Rosalie et Emmett sortent en premiers. Nous les suivons de peu.

Ils sont assis là. Lui n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi grand. Ce regard aussi noir. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai l'impression d'être ce petit garçon faible et incapable de me défendre.

-Maman ! Papa ! S'exclame Rosalie.

Ma mère et Marcu se lèvent.

-Oh mon bébé, je suis heureuse de te voir ! Ma mère prend dans ses bras ma sœur. Puis elle me voit. Sa bouche s'ouvre. Elle semble choquée.

Sa fait tout de même huit ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Même si je l'avais souvent au téléphone ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Jasper… Chuchote-t-elle. Elle s'approche de moi. Elle n'a pas changé. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus. Ses cheveux blonds tirent vers le blanc. Quelques rides sont apparues autour de ses yeux mais ma mère reste toujours belle.

-Oh Jasper..

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre. Fortement. Sa fait du bien de la retrouver. Ses bras, son odeur, tout en elle m'a manqué.

-T'es toujours là. Grogne une voix.

_Pour briser l'ambiance t'es le premier connard._

-Marcus… Souffle ma mère.

Je me détache de ma mère pour observer mon beau-père.

-Jasper. Dit-il

-Marcus.

Tout ça est tellement informel et l'ambiance se glace bien vite.

-Papa, maman, je voudrais vous présenter mon petit ami, Emmett.

_Merci Rose._

L'attention se tourne vers le jeune Cullen qui semble vraiment mal à l'aise dans son costume.

-Enchanté. Marmone-t-il en serrant la main de Marcus et de ma mère.

Un raclement de la part d'Alice me fait signaler que je dois la présenter.

_Elle ne perd pas le nord._

-Et voici Alice, ma petite amie.

Ma mère l'embrasse tandis que Marcus lui jette à peine un coup d'œil. Je serre mes poings. Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche mais la main sur mon bras d'Alice m'en empêche.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Chuchote-t-elle.

-Bien passons à table. S'exclame ma mère.

Nous prenons place. Je me retrouve assis entre ma mère et Alice. La discussion commence avec Marcus qui pose des questions sur Emmett et sur son couple avec Rosalie. Puis la discussion s'éternise sur les voitures. Une passion qu'à transmit Marcus à Rosalie. Mais pas à moi.

Ma mère se tourne alors vers Alice.

-Alors et vous vous faîte quoi ?

-Je suis étudiante en stylisme.

-Oh ! Et vous êtes… Ma mère hésite sur le mot à employer. Je vois Alice sourire et se pencher vers elle.

-Douée ? Tente Alice.

-Exactement.

-Je ne sais pas. Je tente de faire de mon mieux.

-Elle douée, maman. Elle se crée de magnifiques vêtements. Faudrait que tu voies ça un jour.

-Oh mais j'y compte bien. Et si j'aime bien, peut être que vous…

-Jasper, qu'est devenue Maria ? Coupe Marcus.

-Marcus ! S'exclame ma mère alors que je me tends en même temps qu'Alice et Rosalie. Tandis qu'Emmett ouvre les yeux en grands. Toutes les trois étaient au courant pour Maria. Et c'est évident que ma mère en avait parlé à Marcus. Je ne lui en veut pas. Après tout c'est son mari. Mais bon je sais qu'il jubile.

-Quoi, je demande. Peut être qu'ils l'ont retrouvé. Alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Marmonné-je dans ma barbe. Je tente de maîtriser ma colère mais je sens qu'elle pulse dans mes veines.

-C'est bien dommage. J'étais prêt à la rencontrer.

-Marcus…coupe ma mère.

-Hé bien quoi. Une si longue relation, j'aurai bien aimé la rencontrer cette fille.

-Marcus, Alice est là, donc tu pourrais t'intéresser à elle et non à mon ancienne relation. Dis-je durement.

Il hoche la tête en souriant comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Alors, Alice quelque âge avez-vous ?

Alice me regarde puis tourne ses yeux vers Marcus.

-Vingt ans Monsieur.

-Tu fais chez les enfants maintenant, Jasper.

-Je ne te permets pas…

-Alice, sa fait quoi d'être juste une petite amie de substitution, parce que quand Maria va revenir.

-Maria ne reviendra pas. J'aime Alice, Marcus.

-Oh, c'est mignon. Alice comptez-vous vous remariez si Jasper meurt au combat.

-Bon Marcus tu la fermes ! Criais-je en me levant de mon siège.

-Jeune homme, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça.

-Ou quoi ? Tu vas encore me frapper !

J'entends plusieurs hoquets de surprises mais je m'en contrefiche, tout ce que je veux c'est déversé toute la haine que je contient envers Marcus.

-Arrête de me rabaisser. Je n'y suis pour rien si maman t'a trompé, et tu sais quoi tant mieux. Mais arrête de m'en vouloir d'être né ! Arrête de me pourrir la vie.

-Monsieur, je vais vous demandé de parler moins fort vous perturber notre clientèle. Me coupe un serveur.

-Non, je ne vais pas parler moins fort. Je me casse ! Je jette ma serviette sur la table et m'éloigne vers l'ascenseur.

**POV Alice.**

Jasper venait de partir nous laissant tous glacé d'effroi. Je croyais que Jasper s'était juste brouillé avec sa famille mais c'était bien pire que ça. J'avais poussé l'homme que j'aimais à retrouvé l'homme qu'il le martyrisé petit.

-Marcus, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ? Souffle la mère de Jasper.

-Charlotte, ce n'est pas vrai. Ton gamin a toujours eu tendance à mentir.

Les yeux de Madame Hale s'écarquillent comme si elle venait de faire une grande découverte.

-Mon gamin ! Mon gamin ! Mais je croyais que tu le considérais comme le tien !

Monsieur Hale sourit en avalant une gorgée de son vin.

-Je n'aime pas trop les bâtards.

-Tu…tu…

-Oh je t'en pris, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir mais aimer un gosse qui n'est pas de moi, c'est beaucoup trop m'en demander.

-Je…Je vais vomir. S'exclame-t-elle en se levant avant de courir vers les toilettes. Rosalie sur ses talons.

Emmett et moi sommes plongés dans nos pensées. Marcus se resserre un verre de vin l'air de rien.

-Alice, êtes-vous bien financièrement ?

Je papillonne des yeux face au changement brusque de sujet.

-Euh, je ne vis pas dans le luxe mais je ne vis pas non plus dans la pauvreté. Pour une étudiante, j'ai un bon revenu.

-Et si je vous propose de gagner 2 millions de dollars, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Emmett qui était entrain de boire un verre recrache immédiatement son verre. Mais je fais abstraction tout comme Monsieur Hale.

-2 millions ?

L'homme hoche lentement la tête.

-Vous voulez m'offrir 2 millions de dollars ?

À nouveau Monsieur Hale hoche la tête. Je jette un coup d'œil à Emmett. Ses sourcils sont froncés.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je pense Alice que vous êtes une personne intelligente et que vous accepteriez cet argent sans problème. Il suffit juste d'accepter ma condition.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Rompez avec Jasper.

-Quoi ! M'exclamé-je en même temps qu'Emmett.

-C'est hors de question.

-Ah, vous êtes dur en affaires. Très bien j'augmente. 3 millions.

-Mais je n'en veux pas de votre argent.

Les yeux de Marcus se durcissent.

-C'est la première qu'on me refuse quelque chose. Et vous devriez accepter.

-Ou sinon quoi ! Je ne vous connais pas Monsieur Hale. J'aime Jasper et votre petit jeu est vraiment minable ! Sifflé-je.

-Mon petit jeu ?

-Faire souffrir Jasper juste pour votre bon plaisir.

Marcus m'observe puis se met à rire en applaudissant dans ses mains.

-Ah ! je dois dire que vous êtes douée Alice. Très douée. Vous arrivez à cerner les gens. Et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré une personne telle que vous donc j'augmente mon prix.

_Mais ce type ne comprend vraiment rien !_

Je me lève.

-Non.

Puis me retourne et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je ne peux plus supporter cet homme.

-Vous savez Alice, vous êtes la deuxième à me refuser ce genre de contrat. Dit-il en parlant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne.

-Hélas, il est arrivé malheur à la dernière personne qui a refusé ce contrat. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui Maria.

Je me fige. _Cet homme est vraiment un monstre._ Je me retourne tendue. Cet homme venait de me faire une menace. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il est vraiment dangereux. Mais au moment de retourner, je vois Madame Hale donner une gifle violente à son mari.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Hurle-t-elle. Pendant toutes ses années j'ai cru…je croyais…que tu m'aimais et oui toi et Jasper vous avez des différents. Mais maintenant je comprends.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Charlotte Hale tremble de tous ses membres.

-Viens maman. Chuchote Rosalie elle aussi dévasté par les propos de son père.

Les deux femmes s'avancent vers moi mais le regard de Marcus est fixé sur moi.

-Alice si vous n'acceptez pas, vous souffrirez. Insiste-t-il. Puis soudain le poing d'Emmett rencontre le nez de cet homme répugnant.

-Je vous interdis de menacer mon amie. Et ne vous approchez plus de la femme que j'aime et de votre soi disante épouse où sinon c'est de moi que vous aurez des nouvelles. Gronde Emmett menaçant avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur lui aussi. En passant à côté de moi, il attrape mon bras et m'entraîne vers les portes. Il appuie rageusement sur le bouton du rez de chaussé. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers Marcus Hale. Ce dernier se relève à l'aide des serveurs. Et au moment où la porte se referme, Marcus nous regarde et lève son verre avant de boire. Comme s'il fêtait sa future victoire.

Il était 3h46 du matin. Et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. J'attendais le retour de Jasper. Un fois que nous étions sortis du restaurant, Madame Hale avait manifesté l'envie de parlé à Jasper mais seule. Rosalie n'ayant pas l'envie de laisser sa mère seule l'avait ramené chez elle en compagnie d'Emmett. Moi j'étais rentré chez moi. Et depuis j'attendais. Je savais que Jasper était avec sa mère vu qu'Emmett m'avait envoyé un message pour me prévenir.

Mais l'attente était insupportable. Dans quel état Jasper devait se sentir. Apprendre les manœuvres de son beau-père pour lui ruiner la vie est terrible.

C'est homme est vraiment le diable.

3H48

Attendre ainsi ne servait à rien. Mais dormir m'était impossible. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, je revoyais le sourire machiavélique de Marcus et ses paroles me revenaient sans cesse.J'avais peur. Mais avoir peur pour moi était vraiment égoïste. Il faut penser à pousse un soupir et m'enfouie dans ma couette. Couette que j'avais ramenée dans le salon pour guetter l'arrivé de mon Jasper.

Je me sens somnoler mais des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir me font lever du canapé. Puis la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Jasper. Sa chemise est froissée, ses cheveux sont dans un sale état et ses yeux sont rougis. La discussion avec sa mère n'a pas du être facile. J'ouvre mes bras et aussitôt Jasper s'y précipite. Il plaque immédiatement son visage dans mon cou et me serre contre lui. Je mets mes mains autour de sa tête.

-Je suis désolé, Alice.

Il est désolé. Mais de quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je suis tellement désolé, Alice. De t'avoir laisser seule. Que tu es du vivre ça.

-Chut chut.

Je recule sa tête de mon cou et mets mes mains sur ses joues.

-Rien n'est ta faute. Je t'ai forcé à retourné le voir. Ce n'est pas ta faute. En aucun cas.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? De ce qu'il te faisait vivre. Je t'aurai soutenue, je…

-Alice, tu en fais déjà tellement. Et puis cette partie de ma vie n'est pas belle. J'en ai vraiment honte. Je veux juste oublier.

-Mais pour oublier, il faut en parler. Pour avancer.

Jasper me sourit et embrasse mon front tendrement.

-On en parlera, si tu veux mais plus tard…là…

Sa gorge se serre et se yeux brillent de nouvelle larmes.

-Là j'ai eu bien trop d'émotion.

J'hoche la tête.

-Allons nous coucher.

Je le tire vers moi et nous entrons dans sa chambre. Doucement on s'allonge dans son lit et j'attire Jasper à moi. Sa tête est placé sur ma poitrine.

-Alice ?

Sa voix est nouée.

-Oui ?

-Je risque de ne pas être très viril. Tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

-On a tous nos moments de faiblesse, et se soir je suis là pour toi. Soufflé-je.

-Merci. Murmure-t-il avant que ses mains se referment brusquement sur mes vêtements. Et que ses larmes se mettent à inonder ses joues.

Mon Jasper, je suis là pour toi.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ?**

**Un Jasper avec ses faiblesses !**

**Mais bon on en a tous donc …**

**Bisou !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut ! **

**Je suis bien là ! **

**J'ai du retard je sais mais bon je préfère vous prévenir, j'aime mieux prendre mon temps que de bâcler. **

**Et puis j'avais pleins d'idées voir trop d'idées et je me suis rendu compte que tout ne collait pas alors donc j'ai du ré effacer afin de recommencer ce chapitre ! **

**Et donc les autres idées viendront pour une nouvelle fic mais sur Rosalie et Emmett ! Faut bien les mettre en valeur eux aussi ! lol **

**Sinon merci à toutes les mises en alertes et favoris ! **

**Merci à Miss Vintage : mais pourquoi t'aime pas mon Jasper ? )- lol,**

**petitelulu27 : oui vive Jasper et Alice, 35nanou : tu n'es pas loin de la vérité mais ce n'est pas lui qui va chercher, **

**sarinette60, elo-didie, Aliiice, Lilynette evans cullen,**

**mamoure21 : Jasper est tou jours sexy et Emmett est notre super héro !,**

**Lollie Lovegood, kykyxstandler, Carlie-Emeline, Lunenoire83**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon.

Chapitre 13

**Pov Alice**

Ma nuit fut très courte. Jasper gémissait souvent ou se mettait à hurler, appelant sa mère, Rosalie et parfois même Maria. Cela me fendait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Si la nuit de mon compagnon fut difficile, je n'ose même pas imaginer celle de sa mère ou de Rosalie.

J'attrape une tasse et me verse l'eau chaude dedans en poussant un soupir. Je pousse un soupire et me demande si tout les pères sont comme ça.

_Impossible_ ! Il suffit de voir Carlisle.

Et je sais qu'Emmett sera un père incroyable.

Je me réfugie sur le canapé me blotissant dans ma couettte. Mon regard se pose sur l'heure affichée en bas du lecteur dvd : 8h57.

J'aurai du me recoucher mais toutes mes pensées s'embrouillent. Marcus est vraiment un être abominable. Faire souffrir mon Jasper, mentir à sa femme et sa fille, payer pour faire disparaître Maria.

Je frissonne rien qu'à la mention de disparaître. Marcus a-t-il, fait réellement disparaître la jeune femme ou bien celle-ci a empocher l'argent et s'est fait disparaître elle-même. D'après Marcus beaucoup de chose s'achète avec l'argent. Même l'amour.

_Impossible _! Même pour tout l'argent du monde, je ne quitterai pas l'homme que j'aime !

Je bois doucement. Mais une idée me vient. Une idée beaucoup trop sombre.

Et si Maria n'avait jamais voulu quitter Jasper.

Et si Maria n'avait jamais voulu de cet argent.

Et si Marcus avait orchestré sa disparition.

Et si Marcus retenait prisonnière Maria.

Et si tout n'était pas que des suppositions mais la réalité. Alors Maria est toujours vivante quelque part.

Mon corps se met à trembler. Je fais tomber la tasse. Le thé se répond sur le sol. Mais peu importe. Je suis sûre qu'elle est vivante, je le sens. Je me lève d'un bon et attrape le téléphone.

-Répond, répond répond… Supplié-je en entendant les tonalités.

….

-Allé !

-Allo ? Décroche la voix ensommeillé de Charlie.

-Charlie, c'est Alice ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Dis-je précipitamment.

-Alice, c'est samedi…

-Je sais mais Charlie c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Rétorqué-je.

Un silence pesant me répond. J'entends des bruissements de vêtements et des bruits de tasse. Je sais à ce moment que j'ai l'attention de Charlie.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-Il faut que tu enquête sur Marcus Hale.

-Hale ? Un lien de parenté avec Rosalie ?

-Oui, son père.

-Et qu'es-ce que je dois trouver au juste ?

-Maria Brady. Il l'a enlevé.

**Pov Jasper**

-Tu as quoi ?

Définitivement la journée commençait très mal. J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit et là Alice venait de m'annoncer qu'elle avait demandé à Charlie Swan d'enquêter sur Marcus.

-J'ai demandé à Charlie…

-J'ai compris ! Mais pourquoi ? La coupé-je. Ma copine est vraiment folle.

-Parce qu'on doit retrouvé Maria. Je sens qu'elle est toujours en vie. Et elle doit être caché quelque part.

_Oui ma copine est définitivement folle._

-Tu veux retrouvé mon ex fiancé que mon beau-père aurait enlevé.

-Oui.

C'est pas vraie cette histoire.

-Alice, Maria est morte au front.

-Non, tout ça est une mise en scène. Marcus t'as toujours fais souffrir et toujours continuer. Pour lui c'est un jeu. Tu vas voir dans peu de temps Charlie va nous appeler parce qu'il va trouver des infos comme quoi Marcus aurait eu une correspondance avec Maria.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux totalement dépité par la tournure des événements en fermant les yeux. Pour moi Maria était morte et ce depuis longtemps. Je soupire lourdement.

-Alice qu'es-ce qui te fais croire que Maria est vivante ?

-J'ai juste un pressentiment. Comme un sixième sens.

J'ouvre les yeux subitement et fixe mon regard sur ma petite amie assise face à moi. Elle me regarde avec les yeux remplis de détermination.

Ma copine est folle.

-Tu as engagé Charlie Swan juste parce que tu as un pressentiment ?

-Oui.

-Alice ce n'est pas un jeu.

Sa bouche s'ouvre et ses yeux se plissent. Oula, j'ai du la vexé.

-Je sais ça. Mais j'ai toujours eu de bon pressentiment. Alors fais moi confiance.

-Putain, j'ai confiance en toi mais ton idée est stupide. M'écriais-je.

-Non, j'ai raison ! Il suffit d'attendre ! Répond-t-elle en retour.

Je me lève de ma chaise, Alice en fait de même.

-Hé bien tu sais quoi ?

J'attrape ma veste.

-Attends toute seule, je vais faire un tour.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée et me retourne vers elle.

-Tu l'avais pressentis ça que je m'en irai.

Sa bouche s'ouvre.

-Non, mais ce que je sais c'est que parfois Jasper Withloch c'est que t'es vraiment con !

Je soulève mes sourcils et souri juste pour approuver puis je sors. Comportement puérile ? Je sais mais là mes nerfs lâche complètement. Et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu d'ici.

**Pov Alice**

Jasper venait de quitter l'appartement. Et j'étais entrain de me demander lequel de nous deux étaient le plus jeune. Autant Jasper pouvait être la sagesse incarné autant quand il s'y mettait ou lorsqu'il était contrarié l'enfant de douze ans qui dormait en lui refaisait surface.

J'attendais encore cinq minutes sur le canapé, mon regard fixé soit sur la porte, soit sur le téléphone, patientant pour qu'il se passe quelque chose.

_Tu ne vas pas attendre toute la journée que ton abruti de copain ou que ce foutu téléphone sonne._

Eh bien…

_Bouges-toi !_

D'un bon, je me relève. Et puis merde, je suis pas faîtes pour attendre. Faut que je bouge. Et puis j'ai mon défilé à préparer. Mine de rien c'est dans moins de trois mois. Bon le plus important c'est que j'ai mon thème. Ça c'est en partie grâce à Bella et Edward. Un défilé sur le mariage ! Mais faut que se soit original. Je ne veux pas un truc banal. C'est pourquoi mes mariées ne seront pas au centres de mon défilé. Tout reposera sur le autour. Des demoiselles d'honneurs à l'organisatrice du mariage en passant par les serveurs. Je sens que ça va être géniale !

Dans le règlement, il est stipulé que tout doit aller par deux. Soit deux serveurs, deux demoiselles d'honneurs mais que les coutures doivent être diffé habits différents comme pour des mariages différents.

J'ai déjà pleins d'idées.

En revanche ce qui me pose problème c'est le photographe. J'ai pas d'ami dans ce milieu-là. Peut-être que Jasper en a.

_D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il fait._

Et voilà, je repense à lui.

Dring !

La sonnerie de téléphone me tire de mes pensées.

10h15. Qui peut appeler à cet heure-là ?

Charlie ?

Je me précipite sur le téléphone et décroche.

-Allô ? Fis-je pleine d'espoir.

-Alice c'est Esmé.

-Oh…Salut. _Déçue ? Ouais et pas qu'un peu._

-Mmmh. Je me doute que ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. J'ai eu Charlie. J'appelais pour autre chose à la base. Il m'a dit…Enfin j'ai appelé mon fils pour en savoir plus et prendre de ses nouvelles. Et je voulais savoir comment toi et Jasper allaient.

-Hé bien, c'est dur…

-Alice si tu veux parler, je suis là…

La voix d'Esmé est douce et maternelle. Comme à chaque fois. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'elle. Ou je n'ai jamais voulu être proche d'elle. Sans doute ayant trop peur qu'elle s'écarte de moi comme l'a fait mon père et plus ou moins ma mère. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de lui parler. Alors, je lui raconte tout. L'histoire d'hier soir, mes peurs de Jasper de mon pressentiment. Comme une fille l'aurait raconté à sa mère et je dois dire que sa fait du bien.

**Pov Jasper**

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que je retournais à l'appartement. Me balader, courir ou rouler et même rendre visite à Lucy et Nettie qui étaient toujours en travaux dans leur restaurant, (heureusement d'un côté j'étais payé pour ce congé) rien n'étais venu à bout de mes sombres pensées. J'étais en colère contre Marcus qui ne faisait bousiller toute ma putain de vie, contre Alice qui tentait de trouver mes fantômes du passé, mais aussi contre moi d'être aussi lâche.

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'appartement, j'entendais des éclats de voix venant de l'appartement. Il semblerait qu'Alice ne soit pas seule.

-Le divorce. Je veux divorcer. Et tu signeras ces foutus papier Marcus.

Je reconnais la voix de ma mère parmi le brouhaha. Et un sourire naît sur son visage. Elle va enfin divorcer.

J'ouvre la porte.

_Oula, ya beaucoup de monde !_

Ma mère est la plus proche de la porte.

Au loin j'aperçois, Esmé assise à côté de ma sœur. Et Alice et Emmett en pleine discussion avec Charlie et un autre type. Il y a un autre gars en costume cravate au téléphone qui fait des allers-retours et deux autres gars, des flics apparemment vus leurs uniformes qui sont entrain de donner des ordres à un autre gars qui est au téléphone.

Je m'avance et observe ce grabuge sans rien comprendre. Je passe à côté de ma mère. Elle est furieuse.

-Tu m'as menti. Tu as fais souffrir mon fils.

Je continue à avancer et passe à côté du gars en costume.

-Ma cliente veut divorcer dans les plus bref délai. Cet homme est dangereux pour ma cliente et pour sa famille.

Ah l'avocat de maman. Dire qu'elle veut divorcer c'est une chose, engager un avocat en est une autre. Je suis fier d'elle.

Je continue d'avancer vers les deux flics et le gars au téléphone.

-Dîtes leur qu'il faut absolument intervenir. Qu'elle est en danger.

-Bisogna intervenire.è in pericolo. Traduit le mec en Italien. (_Ndlr : euh je suis allée sur un site de traduction, donc pas sûre de la trad et m'en excuse !)_

Je m'avance alors vers Charlie, Alice et Emmett.

-C'est quoi tout ça ?

-On a retrouvé la trace de Maria. Annonce Charlie de but en blanc.

Je sens mon cœur cessé de battre. Maria. La main d'Alice attrape la mienne.

-J'ai une équipe au poste qui est entrain d'organiser la même scène qu'ici et une autre qui est entrain d'embraquer pour l'Italie.

-L'Italie ?

-On s'est rendu compte que depuis plus de deux ans soit depuis la disparition de Maria ce dernier se rendait en Italie. A Volterra exactement. Sur ses relevé de comptes, il a acheté un appartement pour son cousin. Pourtant les autorités Italiennes nous assurent qu'ils n'y a aucun appartement à cet endroit mais des anciennes prisons. Et que les visites ne sont pas autorisées. Toutefois ils ont remarqués, des traces de pas et les vidéos surveillances de la rue nous montre la présence répétée d'un même. Du soi disant cousin. Et qu'il disparaît de la vidéo pendant plus de 40 minutes avant de repasser par la vidéo de sortie.

-Mais alors qu'es-ce que vous attendez ? Je veux dire si elle est vraiment dedans…

-Il faut l'un des agents américains et une attestation du procureur. Mais il est entrain de la faire et la faxée à Volterra. Maria sera libérée dans peu de temps.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Maria… Vivante…_Bordel…_

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je sens un bras m'entourer et me déplacé vers le canapé.

-Hé mec t'es tout pâle sa va aller ? Me demande Emmett.

J'hoche difficilement la tête.

_Maria en vie._

-Tiens, mon chéri.

Alice me tend un verre d'eau que j'attrape et engloutit d'une traite.

-Maria est vivante, alors ?

-Oui.

Je ferme les yeux. Que c'est bon de la savoir en vie.

**Pov Alice.**

23hO1

Tout le monde est partie depuis une bonne demi-heure. Jasper est entrain de prendre une douche depuis. Je pense surtout qu'il est entrain de pleurer et de me cacher ses larmes. L'annonce que Maria est en vie pour lui doit être une source de joie. Parce que Jasper ne me l'a pas dit mais je pense qu'il s'en veut de la disparition de son ancienne petite…amie.

C'est son ancienne ?

Merde ! Je veux dire. Il l'aime.

_Il l'aimait !_

Oui, il l'aimait mais maintenant que va-t-il se passer ?

Jasper ressort de la salle de bain. Je le regard timidement. Il vient s'installer à mes côtés et me prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa mes cheveux alors que je pose ma tête contre son torse.

-Désormais Alice, je ferai confiance à ton sixième sens.

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Va la voir.

_QUOI ! Putain qu'es-ce que j'ai dit ?_

-Quoi ?

_Merde !_

-Va la voir. Tu en as besoin. Pars avec les agents demain. Elle aura besoin de toi.

Jasper me regarde en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu es merveilleuse. Me chuchote-t-il.

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire et me relève pour aller dans ma chambre. Tout sa c'est dur.

-Alice…Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ?

J'hausse les épaules. Il se relève et s'approche de moi. Ses mains encadrent mon visage. Son pouce essuie une larme qui perle au coin de mon œil.

-Alice…Souffle-t-il.

-Hé bien, maintenant que tu sais que Maria est vivante, je suppose que…

Mais je ne peux pas finir ma phrase que les lèvres de Jasper me coupent.

-Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase idiote. Je t'aime Alice. Plus que tout. Et si tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir Maria, je n'irai pas. Mais saches que si j'y vais c'est pour m'assurer de son état. Et non pour retourner avec elle. Tu es toute ma vie à présent.

Et il repose à nouveau ses lèvres sur moi. Puis sa langue caresse mes lèvres pour approfondir ce baiser et aller bien plus loin.

Bien plus loin…

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Maria retrouvée !**

**Bon je sais c'est rapide voir un peu trop mais je n'ai pas trop envie de m'attarder sur elle.**

**Bon alors j'ai aussi ébauché une partie de la vie d'Alice.**

**On en saura plus, plus tard mais selon quel est son passé ?**

**Et puis que va-t-il se passé par la suite !**

**Bisou**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut !**

**Annonce ultra importante**

**Je viens de me rendre compte d'un gros problème ! Au niveau du déroulement de l'histoire ! Pour moi l'anniversaire d'Edward avait lieu fin octobre ! et ensuite je me suis rendu compte que je suis passé directe à février alors je vais rétablir certains point.**

**Ce Chapitre commence début décembre. Le cadeau offert par Alice aura lieu à la fin du mois. Et défilé d'Alice aura lieu en Avril. Je suis vraiment désolée ! C'est vraiment impardonnable !**

**Mais merci à 35nanou, kykyxstandler, xjustmyself, Miss Vintage, Roselamignone, Aliiice, mamoure21, Lollie Lovegood, petitelulu27, elo-didie, Naouko, popo, sarinette60**

**Alors vos idées sont intéressantes mais don't worry Jasper est trop amoureux d'Alice pour retomber dans les bras de Maria.**

**Et vous risquez d'être surpris à la fin du chapitre ! **

**Donc bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon.

Chapitre 14

**Pov Alice**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ma tête reposait sur le torse de Jasper. Dans quelques heures le soleil allait se lever et Jasper partirait en Italie retrouver Maria. Juste pour la voir. Juste la voir. Pourtant j'avais cette boule dans mon ventre qui m'empêchait d'y croire.

Encore ce foutu pressentiment !

Parfois cet sorte de « don » m'exaspérait. J'ai confiance en Jasper. Je lui fais confiance aveuglément. Alors pourquoi j'ai tellement mal au ventre à l'idée que Jasper aille là-bas ?

Je me redresse et le regarde. Il est apaisé. Tout ses démons disparaissent petit à petit. Marcus va sortir de sa vie. Maria va réapparaître. Je pense que lorsque celle-ci a disparu, Jasper s'est renfermé. Alors la voir lui permettra de…

Putain, il va retomber amoureux d'elle.

Je me détourne de lui et enserre le drap du lit autour de moi. Il aimait Maria et on lui a arraché dans un claquement de doigt. Il est donc normal…

Je suis entrain de me trouver des excuses. Non c'est pas normal !

Je sens deux bras m'encercler et un baiser se poser sur mon épaule.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop. Me souffle-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Non, mais je le sens. Ton inquiétude m'a réveillé.

Je soupire doucement en haussant les épaules.

-Alice…Regarde moi.

Je me tourne vers lui ensserant toujours le drap. Je sais que normalement je l'aurai laissé tombé ce fichu drap. Mais là, je le fais comme…pour me protéger.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est ce fichu 6eme sens… Dis-je en laissant couler mes larmes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas cru tout à l'heure, pour mon don avec maria et tout. Puis c'est arrivé. Et la je sens que tu vas partir et il va se passer quelque chose avec Maria. Et…Et…et…

Impossible de continuer, les sanglots me prennent la gorge. Je ne veux pas perdre Jasper. Je l'aime tellement. Je sens deux bras m'encercler puis le torse de Jasper.

-Chuut ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ton don j'y crois pas une seule seconde. C'était juste le hasard. Là ce que tu ressens c'est juste que dans quelques heures pour la première fois on va être séparé et tu appréhende. Tu sais c'est normal.

J'écarquille les yeux. Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi. Je me redresse.

-Quand tu t'y mets tu es vraiment con ! M'esxclamé-je exaspérée. Je sais ce que sa fait d'être séparé par les gens qu'on aime ! Et ce n'était pas un hasard, j'ai vraiment un don ! Mais vu que tu me prends pour une folle ! Vas-y ! Va la retrouver ton ex.

Je me lève furieuse et part m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Alice ! Alice ouvre cette porte !

-Dégage ! Hurlé-je. Mes nerfs lâchaient complètement. J'allumais la chaîne qui était dans la salle de bain pour ne plus entendre Jasper et surtout pour qu'il ne m'entende pas pleurer. Muse retentit. J'entends le coups frappé contre la porte étouffé. Qu'il s'en aille. Je ne veux plus le voir.

…

…

Mais je l'aime tellement !

…

Lorsque je m'éveille plus tard, ma tête est posée contre le carrelage glacé. De nombreux mouchoirs gisent au sol. Je me relève et m'observe dans le miroir. Mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Mes cheveux sont gras. Et mon teint est plus pâle que d'habitude.

Je sors de la salle de bain, silencieusement. Mais il n'y a aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Je m'avance dans le salon et remarque un bout de papier traînant sur la table basse. Je l'attrape et lis.

_Mon Alice,_

_Tu n'as peut être pas confiance en moi mais moi je sais que je t'aime. Plus que tout. Alors je suis parti voir Maria. Je vais te prouver qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie. J'ai juste besoin de voir comment Maria va. Et que tu es un don où non, je m'en fiche. C'est toi que j'aime._

_Tes pleurs me brisent le cœur. _

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Jasper._

_Je t'aime et pour toujours._

Le papier tombe au sol. ET la boule dans mon ventre explose. Sa y est. Ça va se réaliser.

**Pov Jasper**.

Le trajet dans l'avion fut vraiment horrible. Laisser Alice était vraiment douloureux. Mais pour ma santé mentale, il était important que je vois Maria. Et aussi pour prouver à ma chère et tendre qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle dans la vie.

Dans le terminal, je suis Diego. Un collègue de Charlie. C'est lui qui doit m'emmener voir Maria. En attendant, nos valises, je regarde l'horloge du terminal. 8H00. Puis ma montre. A Seattle il est 15H. Quand j'arriverai à l'hôtel, j'appellerai Alice.

-Quand irons-nous voir Maria ? Demandé-je à l'agent.

-Dans l'après-midi. Nous passons d'abord à l'hôtel. Je pense qu'une bonne douche et une petite sieste. Si vous le voulez. Puis nous retrouvons les autres. J'hoche la tête et me replonge dans mes sombres pensées.

Il est 10h38, lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre d'hôtel. La chambre est jolie. Elle contient un très beau lit double. Ma fenêtre donnait sur une belle place. Une fontaine au centre de cette place et derrière une gigantesque église.

Magnifique !

Alice, un jour je te ferai visiter le monde. Et on ira partout et ici dans cette chambre.

J'attrape le téléphone et compose le numéro de la maison.

Le bip retentit. 1 fois.

2fois.

3fois.

4fois.

Messagerie.

_Merde._

Je retente.

1 fois.

2 fois.

3 fo…

-Allo ?

-Rosalie ?

-Jasper ?

-Oui. Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

-Alice a appeler Emmett. Jasper, rentre. Elle est malheureuse.

-Passe la moi.

_Putain pourquoi faut-il que je fasse tout de travers ?_

-Allo ? Dit la voix rauque d'Alice.

-Chérie… Soupiré-je

J'entends son souffle.

-Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Mais…

-Maria est seule. Je sais.

Je ne dis rien.

-Un jour on ira en Italie ensemble. Le paysage est vraiment magnifique.

-Jasper, s'il te plaît…

-Je ne vais pas te quitter. Grondé-je. Mardi soir prochain, je serai à la maison, te serrant dans mes bras et te faisant l'amour comme jamais.

-Jasper. J'entends un amusement dans sa voix.

Je continue alors dans ce sens.

-Parce que etres séparé de toi, va être très difficile. Alors prépare toi ma belle, parce que mardi sa va être ta fête.

Elle ris doucement.

-Tu vas me faire quoi ? Chuchote-t-elle. Je l'imagine dans une autre pièce, loin de Rosalie et Emmett.

-Des choses qu'on a pas encore testé. Tu vas crier si fort contre la vitre du salon que la voisine de l'immeuble dans face en sera toute émoustiller.

-J'ai pas envie qu'on me faire l'amour.

-Tu dis ça mais faire l'amour alors qu'on peut être surpris est encore plus excitant. L'interdit, chérie déculpe les sensations. Alors te prendre sauvagement au regard de tous va être la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de ta vie.

J'entends que sa respiration est lourde.

-Tu triches Jasper. Rien qu'avec des mots tu sais te faire excuser.

-C'est parce que tu m'aimes.

-Oui.

-Et je t'aime.

-Oui.

Elle soupire. Et reprends.

-Je suppose que tu vas aller voir Maria.

-Oui

-Alors, bonne chance. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile.

-Merci.

-Tu me rappelle.

-Promis.

Puis nous raccrochons. Un poids dans mon ventre s'enlève.

Les couloirs de l'hôpital ont toujours cette odeur désagréable. Quel que soit l'hôpital.

Mes mains sont moites. Le docteur italien est entrain d'expliquer l 'état de Maria. Mais je dois attendre que la traducteur traduise.

Le traducteur se tourne alors vers nous. AU regard du médecin et du traducteur je sens que c'est mauvais.

-Maria n'a pas été violenté ou quoi que soit. Toutefois, le jour de sa disparition des éclats de balles ont atterris dans son corps. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a été transporté dans un hôpital afghan où une erreur c'est produite.

-Quelle erreur ? Demande Diego.

-Elle a eu un empoisonnement du sang.

-Comment ça ?

-On lui a injecté du mauvais sang dans son organisme.

-Qu'es-ce que sa signifie ? Demandé-je la gorge serré.

Le traducteur se tourne vers le médecin et pose la question.

C'est pas vrai. Fichu problème de langue. Pourquoi l'anglais est pas universelle.

Le traducteur se retourne vers nous.

-Sa signifie que Maria est très affaiblie. Que le traitement qu'elle a testé pendant les 3 ans de disparition n'a eu aucun effet sur elle. C'est très rare mais en prenant le traitement n'adhère pas 2 cas sur 10. Et votre amie fait partie des 2 cas. Et malheureusement elle est très affaiblie. Le médecin dit qu'il ne lui reste pas longtemps à vivre.

J'encaisse le coup.

-Combien de temps ? Soufflé-je

-1 ans. Dit-il après avoir demandé au médecin.

Ma gorge est affreusement serré. Bordel, par ma faute, Maria va mourir.

-Es-ce que je peux la voir ?

Le traducteur demande au médecin. Ce dernier plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Jasper ? Demande le médecin Italien.

J'hoche la tête. Oui !

Le médecin dit quelque chose. Mon regard est pressent sur le traducteur.

-Elle vous a demandé. Plusieurs fois.

Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur.

-Je veux la voir. Dis-je en plantant mon regard dans celui de médecin. Et comme s'il me comprenait le médecin hoche la tête. Puis il se dirige dans le couloir m'invitant à le suivre. Plus j'avance, plus mon cœur se serre difficilement. Le médecin s'arrête devant une porte et l'ouvre. J'avance dans l'entre bâillement de la porte et me fige.

_Seigneur !_

Maria est allongée sur lit si pâle et si amaigri. Ses joues sont creuses. Sa bouche si pulpeuse et rouge à l'époque est abîmée et presque bleu. Ses bras nus sur le drap sont squelettiques. Je n'imagine pas même pas le reste de son corps.

-Salut -t-elle.

-Maria.

Elle me sourit tendrement et me tend sa main. Je m'avance doucement et surpris surtout par la vision de Maria. Avec lenteur, j'attrape sa main. J'ai l'impression d'être hors de mon corps.

-Tu n'as pas changé. Souffle-t-elle.

J'ouvre la bouche mais je suis incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Elle ris.

-ça aussi ça n'as pas changé. C'est moi qui est toujours le dernier mot. S'amuse-t-elle.

-Maria…Ma gorge est serrée.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue, qu'elle caresse doucement. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma joue contre sa paume. J'inspire profondément et ouvre à nouveau mes yeux.

-Je suis désolée… Croassé-je. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Bien sûre que si. Si nous n'étions pas sorti ense…

-Si, si, si ! Me coupe-t-elle. Arrête de t'auto flageller tout le temps. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Dit-elle avec autorité. Le soldat en elle se réveille ce qui me fait sourire. Désolée, mais je te l'ai dis tant de fois que sa m'exaspère.

Je presse sa main.

-Bref parlons d'autre chose. Comment sa va dans ta vie ?

Le léger sourire que j'avais s'efface. Comment lui parler d'Alice sans lui faire de mal.

-Hé bien ya cinq mois j'étais encore dans le coma. A cause d'une attaque qui a mal tourné. J'y suis resté pendant près de 4 mois. Et maintenant je vis à Seattle près de chez Rosalie, ma sœur.

-Et sentimentalement ?

Je détourne le regard douloureusement. Pas parce qu'être avec Alice est mauvais au contraire mais blesser Maria m'est difficile. Maria a beaucoup de caractère mais elle a un cœur. Enorme. Pour tout.

_Flash-back_

_4 ans auparavant._

_Cela faisait environ 10 mois que Maria et moi vivons notre relation en secret. Nous étions en mission avec deux autres équipes. Maria était la seule femme parmi les trois équipes. Le jour baissait et nous apercevions au loin un petit village. Rapidement nous arrivions. Les enfants du villages vinrent nous accueillir avec joie. _

_Les enfants et les hommes du village nous allumèrent des feux. Les femmes nous offrirent à boire. Certains des hommes s'autorisèrent à jouer avec les enfants._

_Moi je restais assis à regarder tout ce petit monde se détendre autour de moi. Jusqu'à ce que mon regard soit attiré par la femme que j'aimais à l'époque. Elle était installé sur ses genoux dos à moi. Trois femmes l'entouraient. Je me lève et m'approche pour voir ce qui se passe. _

_Devant elle, elle avait allongé un bébé. Un bébé vraiment maigre. Elle lui touchait le ventre. Le bébé se mit alors à pleurer très fort. Avec ses doigts, Maria fit des cercles sur le ventre du bébé. _

_Puis Maria expliqua avec ses mains que la mère devait faire sa tout les jours. Pour soulager le bébé. La femme la remercie tandis que Maria se relève. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle n'est pas aussi heureuse que la mère. _

_Maria s dirige vers l'arrière d'une des maisons. Je la suis. Je la retrouve appuyée contre le mur. Des larmes glissent sur ses joues. _

_-Maria ?_

_Elle sèche ses larmes. Elle n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses._

_-Jasper ! Hey !_

_Je vois bien que son sourire est faux. Je m'avance vers elle et la prends dans mes bras._

_-Jasper on pourrait nous voir._

_Je ne dis rien et la serre plus fortement. Alors je sens ses mains serrées mon uniforme fortement et son corps trembler._

_-Il va mourir. Il a une infection dans l'estomac et ce que je fais c'est juste pour le soulager mais il va pas s'en sortir. Ils n'ont aucun moyen pour le soigner. Ce pays est si pauvre !_

_-Pleurer ne sert à rien. Dit toi qu'en faisant ça il souffre moins._

_Lentement c'est pleurs ce calme. Elle se détache de moi._

_-je m'attache trop vite. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir._

_-Tu as un trop grand cœur. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi._

Les personnes avec un cœur si grand m'attiraient.

_-Merci Jasper._

_Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes._

_Fin flash-back_

-Jasper ? Insiste Maria Tu sais ça serait normal après tout, j'avais disparu.

J'hoche lentement la tête.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Alice.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

-J'en suis heureuse. Mais dis moi tout, aller je veux tout savoir d'elle. Elle te rends heureuse ?

-Oui. C'est grâce à elle que…

-Tu as pu m'oublier ? Finie Maria pour moi. J'hoche la tête.

-Aller Jasper dis moi !

-Elle est jeune et pétillante. Toute petite avec les cheveux noirs qui partent dans tout les sens. Elle veut devenir styliste.

-Et comment tu l'as rencontré ?

Je ris légèrement à sa question.

-Hé bien, lorsque je me suis réveillé de mon coma. J'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais. Alors je me suis enfui et Alice m'a renversé avec sa voiture. Elle était si paniquée qu'elle m'a prise dans ses bras une fois que j'avais réintégré ma chambre. Au début, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais pas du tout. Elle parlait tout le temps et trop vite. D'ailleurs elle le fait toujours.

-Tu es beau.

Je relève les yeux d'un coup.

-Tu es beau lorsque tu es amoureux. Tes yeux brillent. J'espère qu'elle te rendra heureuse.

J'acquiesce. Sa main attrape la mienne et la serre.

Nous tombons dans un silence. Puis la machine relié à son cœur s'emballe. Mes yeux se pose rapidement sur elle. Pourtant elle ne semble pas souffrir ou autre. On dirait qu'elle a juste peur.

-Jasper, il faut que tu me fasses une promesse.

-Quoi ?

-Promet de tout faire pour moi.

-Quoi !

Je ne comprenais pas.

-Promets le !

-Promis.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

-Le jours de ma disparition, c'était censé être ma dernière mission, mais…j'étais enceinte de 5 mois. Sa ce voyait pas parce que je faisais un déni mais quand je l'ai appris, je l'ai accepté. Et…je l'ai pas perdu ..ET je l'ai eu avec moi. C'est une petite fille est elle a 18 mois.

Maria a parlé vite mais les informations arrivent à mon cerveau.

-Tu as promis Jasper. Fais en sorte qu'elle revienne au Etats-Unis. Je sais que c'est difficile de te demandé de l'adopter mais si tu ne veux pas trouve lui une famille. Une belle famille.

Elle continue de pleurer. Je suis figé. Elle a une fille. Une fille qui est…ma fille ? ma fille ?

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Ma bouche parle sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Chloé. Dit Maria entre deux sanglots.

Je ferme les yeux fortement et me dit que finalement j'aurai du écouter Alice et son don.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ? **

**Surpris ou pas ? **

**A très vite bisou**

**PS : Heu je ne sais pas quand aura lieu le prochain chapitre parce que vendredi prochain c'est mon anniversaire donc le week end c'est la fête ! celui d'après je pars en week end et celui d'après je fais mon anniv avec ma famille !**

**Bisou**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas !**

**Un chapitre rapidement juste avant mon anniversaire !**

**Bon la je sais que c'est le dernier avant un certain temps !**

**Sauf si, les grèves se poursuivent, j'aurai du temps pour moi !**

**Merci à toutes vos mises en alertes et favoris et à vos reviews :**

**Merci à Roselamignone, Naouko, elo-didie, Aliiice, sarinette60, AliceJasper-x3, popo, Lilynette evans cullen, xjustmyself, 35nanou, kykyxstandler, petitelulu27, Miss Vintage, Lunenoire83.**

**Et je félicite mamoure21 qui a relut mon histoire qui est la seule qui se doutais du bébé puisqu'en effet dans un des chapitre le père de Maria fait référence ! Bravo**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un accident qui a du bon.

Chapitre 15

**Pov Alice**

J'en étais sûre. Voilà, je savais que Jasper irait retrouvé Maria. Je suis sûre que cette fille est bien plus belle que moi.

Jasper m'avait appelé lundi soir. Mais la discussion avait été distante et courte. Depuis plus de nouvelle.

-Où est ce fichu papier ? Grogné-je en fouillant dans les tout les tiroirs.

Jasper m'avait confirmé qu'il rentrerait bien mercredi soir. Et il avait promis qu'il ne me quitterait pas. Je vais lui montrer son putain de mot. Et qu'il arrête de faire des promesses qu'il ne tient pas !

Ah ! le voilà !

_Je vais te prouver qu'il n'y a que toi !_

_Je t'aime est pour toujours._

Jasper est un hypocrite.

Et un menteur !

Il m'avait charmé au téléphone et, comme une idiote, je m'étais retrouvé excité par sa voix et tout ce qu'il projetait de faire à mon corps. Mais j'avais compris à sa voix lundi soir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Bon, Alice, assis-toi tu me donnes mal à la tête. Grogne Edward assis sur le canapé.

-Oui et calme-toi. Ajoute Emmett.

Je me retourne vers eux.

-Déjà, Emmett, je suis calme et de deux pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-On avait envie de te passer un petit coucou.

Je plisse les yeux sentant le mensonge.

-Rosalie est avec sa mère. Elles m'ont plus ou moins chassé.

-Et Bella est sortie avec Leah. Pour parler entre fille.

-Okay et pourquoi vous êtes là !

-Je voulais savoir si Jasper allait bien ? Dit Emmett. Parce que Dimanche c'était pas la grande forme, quand je t'ai vu.

Au nom de Jasper, je sens la colère monter à nouveau en moi.

-Jasper est retourné avec Maria. C'est un crétin.

-Quoi ! S'exclament les deux garçons.

-Alors quand il va passer le pas de la porte, que je vais lui foutre la plus grande raclée de sa vie.

-Mais, t'es sûre ?

-Evidemment. Il était distant au téléphone. Et puis ce foutu don c'est encore manifesté, donc je le sais.

Je vois les deux frères se regarder.

-Alice, viens t'asseoir.

Je m'approche d'Edward et m'assieds de mauvaise grâce. Je sais qu'Edward va me faire la morale, ou me dire un truc qui ne me plaît pas.

-Alice, tu sais que ton don ne peut pas tout prévoir.

-Edward. Je soupire. Comment lui expliquer ? La famille Cullen a accepté ce que j'ai même si pour eux ce n'est pas quelque chose de surnaturel. Pour eux, tout est rationnel. Mais ce que j'ai ce n'ai pas juste un pressentiment. Je l'appelle comme ça pour pas faire peur aux autres. Mais c'est vraiment un sixième sens que j'ai.

-Lorsque mon père, nous a quitté ma mère et moi et qu'il a dit qu'il reviendrai, je savais que c'était un mensonge. Avant d'avoir mes cinq accidents avec James, j'ai su qu'il se passerait quelque chose. Lorsque j'ai rencontré votre père, j'ai vraiment vu que tout serait différent. Quand je t'ai vu avec Bella, j'ai su que vous marierez et que vous auriez trois enfants. Alors ne me dit pas que ça me joue défaut. Parce que je sais que quand Jasper va passer cette porte, ma vie changera à tout jamais.

Un silence accueille mon discours.

Puis Emmett se racle la gorge.

-Mais peut être qu'il ne va pas te quitter. Peut être que c'est dans le bon sens. Jasper veut sans doute te faire une surprise.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne le connaît pas très bien. Il est très mystérieux mais je suis sûr qu'il est incapable de te faire du mal. Ça se voit dans tes yeux.

J'hoche la tête. Troublée par les paroles de mes amis.

-Je l'aime tellement. J'ai peur.

Edward entoure mes épaules avec son bras.

-Et c'est normal. Mais est confiance en lui.

-Et puis, s'il te quitte, je le frapperai.

-Emmett ! S'exclame Edward alors que la réplique de mon ami me faire rire.

-Bah quoi !

Puis soudain, le bruit de serrure se fait entendre. Je me tends alors que Jasper passe la porte.

Mais ma bouche s'ouvre face à la scène qui a se passe sous mes yeux.

Jasper est bel et bien là. Et pas tout seul. Dans ses bras, un enfant.

-Je l'ai donc ramenée ici comme promis. Fini Jasper après nous avoir raconté toute l'histoire.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Demande Edward.

Jasper plonge son regard dans celui de mon ami.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vas lui trouver une famille où la garder ?

Jasper secoue la tête incapable de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je dois en parler avec Alice.

-Avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

-On y vis ensemble Alice.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est ta fille et pas la mienne.

Je vois Emmett et Edward se jeter un regard comme si j'avais dis une bêtise. _J'ai dit une bêtise ?_

-Quoi ? Les agressé-je. J'avais l'impression d'être une idiote.

-On va vous laisser. Souffle Edward en se levant. Il m'embrasse puis fait une accolade à Jasper. Emmett l'imite.

Une fois partis, le silence pesant se fait sentir dans la pièce. Je sens Jasper s'installer à mes côtés.

-Alice.

Il attrape mes mains et plante mon regard dans le mien.

-Je veux que tu me donnes don ton avis. Si Chloé doit vivre avec nous, c'est parce que nous le voulons tout les deux. Et on va l'élever tout les deux.

-Mais, je suis trop jeune pour élever quelqu'un . Soufflé-je.

-Ya pas d'âge pour être parent.

-Quoi ? Non je veux pas être sa mère…

-Maria, va mourir elle va avoir besoin d'une figure maternelle.

-Non ! C'est Maria sa mère, je suis juste ta copine. Je…je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Et moi tu crois que je sais comment faire. S'exclame-t-il.

-C'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ?

J'hausse les épaules. A vrai dire, je flippe carrément.

-Je…je ne veux pas qu'elle me reproche un jour de lui avoir voler le rôle de sa mère…Je veux attendre qu'elle sache qui est qui et qu'un jour je lui demande si elle veut que je l'adopte.

Jasper me regarde les yeux brillants.

-Tu as un grand cœur Alice. Puis m'embrasse délicatement.

_Oh mon dieu ! Comme ses lèvres m'ont manqué._

-Alors tu veux qu'on garde ? Chuchote Jasper.

Je le regarde. Je vois dans ses yeux l'espoir. C'est sa fille. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire non.

-Bien sûre !

-Merci.

Ses lèvres se reposent sur moi et son baiser devient passionné. Un main s'accroche à ma nuque et une autre caresse ma taille.

-Je t'avais promis quelque chose. Souffle t-il contre mes lèvres. Sa main empoigne mon sein tandis que qu'il plaque son corps contre le mien. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche alors que sa lèvre suce ma lèvre inférieure.

-On devrait…pas…ta fille… J'étais incapable de dire une phrase correctement tant que ses mains électrisaient tout mon corps.

-Elle dort…Sa bouche descend le long de ma mâchoire. Et puis, je ne vais pas arrêter le sexe à cause d'une enfant… Ses dents grattent l'os de mon épaule ce qui provoque un cri.

-Alors vas-y…Et ne t'arrête surtout pas…Gémissé-je en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Oh oui c'est si bon…

**POV Jasper**

-Elle te ressemble. Me dit ma sœur en prenant ma fille dans ses bras.

Ma fille, putain ! Qui me ressemblait. Elle était blonde. Ses cheveux était bouclés. Ses yeux étaient bleus-gris. Seul sa bouche pleine était un souvenir de sa mère.

-Bonjour toi. C'est tata Rose.

La petite la regardait avec de grands yeux. Puis ses yeux se tournaient vers moi. Maria lui avait parler de moi. Et quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois, et que Maria m'avait présenté, ses bras s'étaient tendus vers moi et elle avait crié « Papa ! ».

-C' est tata Rose. Affirmé-je.

Chloé tourne sa tête à nouveau vers ma sœur. Elle lève ses petites mains et attrape les cheveux blonds de Rosalie dans ses mains. Puis un petit cris sort de sa bouche.

-Aah ose.

Euh, je parle pas trop le bébé mais je crois qu'elle voulais répéter. Ma sœur ris.

-Oui, tata Rose.

-Elle est si mignonne. S'exclame Bella.

-Prends là.

-Quoi ? Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent de panique.

-Elle a presque deux ans. Tenté-je.

Rosalie tends ma fille à Bella. Et sans rire, elle attrape Chloé à bout de bras. Je réprime mon rire mais Emmett et Edward ne se gênent pas. Ils explosent de rire.

-Ouais, les bébés sont pour moi des choses étranges. Je vais attendre encore avant d'en avoir avec Edward. Souffle-t-elle avant de le tendre à Emmett.

-Viens voir tonton 'Met. S'exclame-t-il en la soulevant dans les airs. Déclanchant par la même occasion les rires de ma fille.

-Enwore, enwore ! Elle en redemandait. Adorable. De toute façon cette petite est vraiment incroyable. Trois jours qu'elle était là et pas une fois, elle avait pleuré. Elle avait réclamé hier sa mère. Ce qui est normal. Et nous avions donc appelé en Italie. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que dans deux semaines Maria arriverait à Seattle. La mauvaise, c'est que son état se détériorait.

-C'est moi qu'elle préfère ! S'exclame Emmett en me faisant revenir au présent. Hein Chloé ! Hein c'est moi !

-Oui ! Crie-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

-Les enfants aiment les ours, c'est normal. Dit Alice.

-Hey !

-Laissez-le. C'est mon nounours à moi. Chuchote Rosalie en se collant à moi. Puis elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

-Au faîte, la petite Chloé va bientôt avoir un cousin ou une cousine.

-Oui, et la semaine prochaine on va faire la première échographie. En expliquant cela les yeux des amoureux se mettent à briller.

-3 mois déjà.

-Oui

-Je te plains Rosalie. Dit Sincèrement Edward en regardant ma sœur.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas un enfant que tu va élever mais deux. Sauf si Emmett se met à grandir d'ici là.

-Oh toi ! S'écrie Emmett en se jetant sur son frère. Chloé regarde la scène en tapant dans ses mains. Tout le monde explose de rire.

-C'est vrai que deux enfants c'est pas simple.

-Dis la gamine de 18 ans. Rétorque Emmett

-J'ai 20 ans minus.

-C'est moi que tu traîte de minus…la naine.

-Ouais !

Les deux se font face avant de se jeter dessus. Alice monte sur Emmett et lui inflige une torture de guili. Edward se joint à ma petite amie.

Emmett est au sol, se tordant de rire. Ma fille dans les bras de ma sœur tends ses bras vers le groupe au sol. Ma sœur la dépose au sol et la petite se met à courir vers le groupe. Edward est allongé sur les jambes du colosse et Alice assise sur le torse. La petite arrive s'agenouille devant Emmett. Tout le monde la regarde. Puis elle pose ses doigts dans le cou d'Emmett avant de les bouger.

-Illi, illi illi.

-Oui ! Guilli guilli guilli ! S'exclame Alice en attrapant la petite et l'asseyant sur son torse. Puis les deux se mettent à deux avant de chatouiller le géant. Provoquant des gloussements à Emmett.

L'ambiance est juste magnifique et familiale. Tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé.

La sonnette retentit. Je me lève alors qu'Emmett soulève Alice et que Edward met Chloé sur ses épaules. J'ouvre la porte, une femme brune se tient là. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que soit, la femme se jette sur moi et m'enlace.

-Oh James tu m'as manqué.

James ? Elle vient de m'appeler James ? Comme l'ex de ma petite amie ? Comme le connard qui a voulu la violer ?

Puis la femme entre dans l'appartement et s'élance dans le salon en tendant ses bras.

-Alice !

Alice relève la tête de l'épaule d'Emmett et écarquille les yeux. Tout comme les deux Cullen et Bella.

-Alice, chérie.

Alice descend de l'épaule de son ami.

-Maman ? S'étonne ma petite amie.

Maman ? Elle devrait être heureuse de la voir. Sa mère la prend dans ses bras.

-Ma chérie. Alice enlace sa mère avec inquiétude.

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue te voir. Ma fille me manquait.

Les yeux d'Alice se mettent à briller puis elle enlace fortement sa mère.

-Viens t'asseoir.

-Oui entre ma petite fille chérie et mon petit James.

Le sourire d'Alice se fige.

-Non maman c'est Jasper.

-Jasper ? Je croyais qu'il s'appelait James.

-Non, ça a toujours été Jasper.

-Oh oui sans doute. J'oublie un peu tout en ce moment.

-Excusez-moi, je dois passer un coup de fil. Mais je vois qu'il essaye de passer un message à Alice. D'ailleurs celle-ci hoche la tête. Je m'approche et prends Chloé dans mes bras.

-Oh Jasper vous avez une fille. C'est ta fille Alice ?

-Non, maman.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Tu en aura.

-Oui, maman.

-Tu sais que ton père va bientôt rentré. Il m'a appelé. Il sera là pour Noël.

-Oh c'est chouette.

Ça à l'air. Elle est aussi joyeuse qu'un cimetière.

-Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de te revoir et Cynthia.

_Cynthia ?_

-Qui est Cynthia ? Me chuchote ma sœur. Je secoue négativement la tête. Pourtant, j'aimerai bien le savoir.

-Oh tu sais que Cynthia a encore fait des folies au shopping. J'espère que tu ne vas pas être comme elle.

-Je le suis un peu maman. Mais je préfère créer.

-Oh oui. Mais sur tes poupées ce n'est pas pareil, mon bébé.

Edward revient au salon la mine grave.

-Rien de grave, jeune homme ? Demande la mère d'Alice.

-A vrai dire, si. Mes amis étaient paniqués. Ils ont remarqué la disparition d'un dossier mais c'est moi qui l'ai donc ils vont venir le chercher.

-Ah les affaires. C'est à n'importe où, à n'importe quel heure et n'importe quand,n'es-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je suppose.

-Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau. J'ai fais la fête hier et je me suis beaucoup amusé. Je me suis réveillé sur mon canapé avec une bouteille et un magnifique garçon.

La femme se penche vers Bella et Rosalie assisent côte à côte.

-Avec des fesses magnifiques. A croquer. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fais.

Mais elle est complètement cinglée sa mère. Bella rougit fortement tandis que Rosalie se dandine sur place mal à l'aise.

-Maman. Souffle Alice.

-Oh Alice, ne te plains pas. Tu as vu ses fesses et tu les as même touchée. Et je suis sûre que tu as fais des cochonneries avec lui. Mais t'inquiète pas, je partage.

Je regarde Alice alors qu'elle rougit. Elle est encore plus rouge que Bella. Alice se serait envoyée en l'air avec le petit ami de sa mère.

Emmett tends un verre à Mme Brandon.

-Oh merci. Elle attrape le verre d'eau et avale cul sec en fermant les yeux. Une fois fait. Ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau. On la regarde tous. Ses yeux se posent sur son verre.

-Oh, j'ai recommencé. Je crois que sa faisait un mois que je n'avais pas bu.

Puis elle tourne sa tête vers sa fille.

-Et vous mademoiselle, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas bu ?

Les yeux d'Alice se remplissent d'eau. Alors que les miens se plissent d'incompré elle s'éloigne en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bella la suit.

-Oh, elle a replongé aussi. Les plus jeunes sont les plus délicats.

Puis j'ouvre les yeux.

Non ! Es-ce que…

-Elle ne boit pas madame. Personne ne boit ici. Reprends Edward.

-Ah non.

A nouveau, elle se penche vers nous, l'air conspiratrice.

-Je m'en doute. Je ne bois pas. Je sais que cette réunion est très importante. Pour notre survie.

-Pour notre survie ? Demande Emmett.

-Oui, les extra-terrestre sont parmis nous.

Emmett explose de rire.

-Madame Jones, les extra-terrestres ne sont plus là. Vous les avez tous exterminés l'année dernière.

_Jones ? Extra-terrestre ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

-Ah bon ? Oh je crois que l'aventure me manque.

La sonnerie retentit. Edward se lève rapidement et va ouvrir la porte. Quatre hommes en blanc entrent et se dirigent doucement vers la mère d'Alice.

-Madame Brandon ? Demande l'un deux.

Cette dernière ne répond pas.

-Non c'est Madame Jones parmi nous. Explique Emmett. Je l'aime bien celle-là. Même si sa vrai personnalité est la meilleure. Souffle-t-il.

-Elle était vraiment là ? Demande l'un des gars.

Edward et Emmett hoche la tête.

-Bien on va l'emmener.

-Attendez !

Alice se tient dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Ses yeux sont rougis.

-Je veux lui dire au revoir.

Les hommes en blanc approuvent. Alice s'élance vers sa mère et la prends fortement dans ses bras.

-Oh ! Doucement Chaton ! S'exclame la mère. Puis elle prend le visage d'Alice en coupe. N'ayez pas peur, je vous protègerai de ses montres. La vérité sera rétablit.

Je vois Alice sourire légèrement.

-Vous êtes adorables. J'aurai aimé avoir une fille comme vous. Puis la femme dépose un baiser sur le front d'Alice.

-Aller Madame Jones en avant. S'exclame l'un des bonhomme blanc.

-Oh oui ! De nouvelles aventures. Vous savez que je cherche la pierre philosophale en ce moment. Se sont mes compagnons. Nous explique-t-elle avant de sortir. La porte se referme sur elle nous plongeons dans un lourd silence.

Chloé se manifeste alors comme si elle avait observé toute la scène. Elle tends ses bras vers Alice. Je me dirige vers elle. Chloé pousse un petit cri pour qu'Alice lui prête attention. Ma copine la prend dans ses bras et ma fille plonge sa tête dans son cou. Ma belle s'assied dans un second état. Je prends place à ses côtés et pose une main sur nuque. Je lui caresse lentement son cou afin de la détendre.

-Je suppose que je vous dois des explications. Chuchote Alice.

-Tu ne nous dois rien du tout. Dis-je en même temps que ma sœur.

-Si. Et puis vous ne connaissez que les grandes lignes. Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans ceux des Cullen et celui de mère est Alzheimer doublé de schizophrénie. Ça a commencé quand j'avais 6 ans. Peut-être avant, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je sais que c'est à ce moment-là que mon père commençait à disparaître. Je crois qu'il n'acceptait pas la situation. Ces absences devenait de plus en plus longues et un jour il est parti avec ma sœur. J'avais 9 ans.

-Pourquoi il ne t'a pas emmené ?

-Parce que j'étais jeune et que je croyais que ma mère jouait tout le temps. Alors je voulais jouer aussi. Et mon père n'a pas supporté alors il est parti nous abandonnant.

-A 10 ans j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un jeu. Que ma mère était malade. Réellement. Elle oubliait tout puis il y avait seulement Mme Jones dans sa personnalité. Au début c'était drôle. Elle croyait être la femme d'Indiana Jones.

J'entends un sourire dans sa voix mais je sens que cette situation l'a fait souffrir.

-Comme on était plutôt pauvre, je n'ai pas pu lui faire voir quelqu'un. Et puis à 10 ans j'ai commencé à traîner dans la rue. J'ai rencontré des gens. J'ai essayé pas mal de choses dont je ne suis pas fière maintenant.

-Tu t'es drogué pendant longtemps ? Demande Bella.

-Jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon premier accident et que je rencontre Carlisle.

Alice embrasse le nez de Chloé alors que la petite se met à bailler.

-J'ai rencontré James à 12 ans. Il m'a permis d'oublier que ma vie était merdique. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Mais nous n'étions pas exclusifs. J'ai eu beaucoup de partenaire. Comme le soi-disant petit ami dont ma mère parlait tout à l'heure. Et James n'a pas été mon premier. La première fois que j'ai couchée j'avais 11 ans. Trop jeune et tellement idiote. Je couchais avec n'importe qui. Mais toujours avec des protections. Et d'ailleurs les cinq fois où je suis allée à l'hôpital à cause de James, j'étais toujours fait des tests. Et toujours clean.

-Et à chaque fois Carlisle me remontait les bretelles. Au début j'étais en colère contre lui. Mais après, le dernier accident, c'était fais plus ou moins exprès, je voulais revoir Carlisle. Je voyais plus ou moins un père en lui. Et je lui ai demandé de l'aide. J'ai rompu avec James, Carlisle m'a aidé à mettre ma mère dans cet hôpital puis j'ai rencontré Bella. Je me suis tout de suite entendu avec ma petite tomate.

Bella rougis. Ce qui fait rire les deux jeunes filles.

C'est votre père qui m'a payé ma première année. Mais comme mes habits se vendaient bien, je remboursais tout ce que je lui devait. Et Esmé, j'au eu du mal au début. J'avais peur qu'elle m'abandonne comme ma mère. Puis maintenant, c'est ma mère. Enfin plus ou moins.

Personne ne dit rien. Tous plongée dans nos pensées.

Alice a vraiment eu une adolescence de merde. Je comprends même mieux ses peurs à propos de Chloé.

Mais je sais qu'elle va l'élever avec tout son cœur et qu'elle sera une super maman de substitut.

-Ba, je te considère comme ma sœur. Enfin plus ou moins. Reprends Emmett en utilisant les mots d'Alice.

-Moi aussi.

Quelques larmes coulent sur les joues d'Alice.

-Merci. Souffle-t-elle. Puis son regard se pose sur ma sœur.

-Je suppose que je dois te considérer comme ma future belle sœur et future tata. Enfin plus ou moins.

Alice ris suivi des autres. Puis ses yeux se tournent avec lenteur vers moi. Ils sont remplis d'inquiétude.

-Je suis désolé. Dis-je en baissant le regard.

-Je comprends.

-Non tu ne comprends pas. Je suis désolé parce que moi je suis fidèle et exclusif. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

Un sourire naît doucement sur son tendre visage.

-Mais, bon si tu me promets d'être exclusif et fidèle ,je peux t'aimer plus ou moins.

-J'espère que ça sera plus que moins si j'accepte.

-Accepte et tu verras bien. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Alice venait de me révéler ses sombres secrets comme je l'avais fait il y a quelque temps avec les miens. Et j'espère maintenant que tout irai pour le mieux.

Et puis Noël approchait. Mon premier noël avec la femme que j'aimais, ma fille et ma famille.

Le bonheur.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ?**

**Je veux pleins de reviews rien que pour mon anniversaire ! lol**

**Plein de bisou à tous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! ** **Hé oui à cause des nos chers grèves, je peux poster ! **

**Je suis un peu triste avec les baisse de reviews mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir !**

**Alors merci aux mises en alertes, favoris etc…**

**Merci à :**

**Elo-didie, petitelulu27, kykyxstandler, Lunenoire83, Lilynette evans cullen, mamoure21, twilight007, sarinette60, Miss Vintage, 35nanou, TeamExJ**

**Alors voilà un chapitre tranquille encore !**

**Parce que l'action reviendra plus tard (hahaha)**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 16

**POV Jasper**

30 Décembre.

J'avais passé Noël avec tous ceux que j'aimais. Et sa faisait bien longtemps. Ma mère était là. Rayonnante. Son divorce allait bientôt être prononcé. Son avocat était vraiment extra.

Ma sœur et Emmett nageaient dans le bonheur. Rose avait passé sa première échographie et le bébé de trois mois presque quatre mois allait super bien.

Alice, mon amour avait repris du poil de la bête depuis la visite de sa mère. Elle était de plus en plus excitée à l'approche de Noël puis aujourd'hui avec le concert d'Edward. Et puis elle était incroyable. Avec ma fille mais aussi Maria. Ma compagne a eu l'idée de réunir Maria ainsi que le colonel Brady, son père au réveillon. Joyeux Noël m'avait soufflé Alice.

Et je dois dire que la soirée c'était merveilleusement bien passée. Maria et Alice avaient ris ensemble toute la soirée. Au moment de partir Maria m'a pris à part et m'a glissé : _surtout ne la quitte pas, elle est incroyable._

-Papaaaa ! S'écrie ma Chloé en courant dans mes bras, vêtue seulement d'une culotte. Je la réceptionne.

-Chloé ! S'exclame Alice. Viens là.

-Naaaannnn ! Crie ma fille dans mon cou. Me brisant les tympans par la même occasion.

Alice soupire et me regard alors que je ris doucement.

-Tu sais quoi Jasper. C'est ta fille après tout. Lave là toi-même. Si mademoiselle veut puer et être moche comme un rat pour sortir c'est son problème.

Chloé se redresse et commence à gigoter dans mes bras. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Alice avait très bien cerné Chloé. Ma fille aimait se sentir comme une princesse. Je me rappelle quand cette dernière à découvert la garde-robe de mon amour, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller. Et à même pas deux ans, ma fille aimait avoir une belle apparence.

-Dousse, dousse ! Crie-t-elle en gigotant dans mes bras.

-Okay on va se préparer. Et après on va aller voir tonton Edward, joué du piano dans un parc.

-Ewar, Ewar ! Ris-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Oh oui ma fille aimait déjà ses « oncles. »

**POV Alice**

Je frissonne dans mon manteau. Encore.

Quel idée, d'offrir à Edward cette place en décembre. Il fait froid ! Et il neige. Et il fait froid. Je jette un coup d'œil à Chloé, installé dans sa poussette, sous sa couette.

La chance.

Un frisson me parcourt encore.

Je le sens le bras de Jasper m'entourer et me coller à lui.

-Je connais un bon moyen pour te réchauffer. Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Immédiatement je sens mon bas ventre chauffé. C'est pas vrai ! A la moindre parole, je m'excite. Jasper embrasse ma joue, puis ma mâchoire. Sa main froide se pose sur mon cou et l'autre sur ma cuisse. Ma bouche s'ouvre sous les effets que Jasper me procurent.

Mmmh…

-Hey doucement, les jeunes, nous faîtes pas bébé sur place.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, alors que Jasper se recule tout aussi doucement de mon cou.

-Un problème Emmett ? Demande Jasper la voix rauque.

-Non, mon choux mais bon perso, je crois que Chloé est trop jeune pour savoir comment on fait les bébés.

Je me tourne alors vers la poussette et en effet la petite nous regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Hé oui Chloé, Papa et Alice font des choses dégoûtantes ! Beurk ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Beurk ! Répète Chloè.

-On verra si elle dit ça quand elle aura quinze ans ! Nous dit le baraqué.

-Emmett ! S'exclame Rosalie et Jasper. Jasper reprends sa fille dans ses bras.

-On verra quand se sera ta fille. Grogne mon copain.

-Héhé, ça risque pas, moi ça va être un p'tit bonhomme.

-Qu'es que tu en sais ? demandé-je.

-Je le sais. Ça sera un beau p'tit gars qui protègera sa sœur et ses cousins et cousines.

-Oh tout le contraire de son père. M'exclamé-je.

-Exactem… Hé non ! Bougonne Emmett faisant rire tout le monde.

-Oh mais c'est Jasper ! S'exclame une voix féminine. On se retourne tous pour voir qui a crié. C'est Lucy et Nettie. Les patronnes de Jasper. Mon copain se lève, surpris de les voir là mais les enlacent tout de même.

-Hum, les gens je vous présente mes patronnes, Lucy et Nettie. Lucy et Nettie, je vous présente, Emmett, ma sœur Rosalie, Alice et Chloé ma fille.

-Oh elle est mignonne ! Coucou toi ! S'émerveille Lucy sur Chloé. Chloé ris alors que Lucy lui provoque des chatouilles.

-Oh je suis heureuse de rencontrer les amis et les amours du petit Jasper ! Laisse échapper Nettie en prenant dans ses bras suivis de Rosalie.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faîte là ? Demande Jasper. Vous allez regarder le spectacle.

-Oui !

-Mon frère va jouer deux ou trois morceaux. Dit Emmett très fier de son grand frère.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Oh faîte Jasper, tenez c'est pour vous ! Dit Nettie en tendant des clés. Jasper les attrape sans comprendre.

-Se sont les clés de votre restaurant. S'écrie Lucy en tapant dans ses mains heureuse.

Son restaurant ?

-Mon restaurant ? Jasper est abasourdi comme nous tous.

-Oui, on s'en va faire le tour du monde. Et c'est toi qui devient ton patron. De ce bar-restaurant.

-Alors toute les idées que je vous est donné pour refaire votre restaurant était en réalité…

-Pour ton restaurant !

-Mais c'est génial ! M'exclamé-je en me jetant dans les bras de Lucy puis de Nettie. J'espère que dans votre tour de monde vous repasserez par Seattle et prendre un café dans le bar de Jasper.

-Mais bien sûre, ma chérie.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux, Jasper. Remarque Nettie.

-Si, si mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur.

-Foutaise ! Grogne Emmett. Arrête de te rabaisser tout le temps. Tu as les capacités. Et si ses dames te refilent les clés du fameux resto c'est qu'elles l'ont senti. N'es-ce pas mesdames ?

Lucy hoche vigoureusement la tête alors que Nettie prend mon homme dans ses bras.

-Aie confiance en tout ira bien.

-Merci. Souffle-t-il en prenant dans ses bras les deux femmes.

_-Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue au Central Park pour concours des artistes de demain. _Retentit la voix de l'organisatrice sur l'estrade. Tout le monde s'installe. Je laisse une place entre moi et Rosalie quand je remarque que Bella arrive en courant. Les joues rouges, et toute débrailler. Je jette un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui me lance un coup d'œil.

-Désolé du retard. Edward était stressé alors je suis restée jusqu'au bout.

Je vois Rosalie serrée les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Et vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? Lui soufflé-je.

-Pardon ! S'exclame-t-elle. Elle semble offusquée mais ses rougeurs confirme sa gêne. J'entends Rosalie pouffer.

-Elle ne s'est pas contentée d'une gaterie. Chuchote à son tour la blonde.

-Oh..je…ne…je…ba. Bella bégaye et ses rougeurs s'accentue.

-Aller ma chérie. Tu as détendu ton chéri et c'est normal. Avec des relations sexuelles n'importe où est excitant. Avec Emmett on l'a fait dans son garage et dans mon bureau.

-Avec Jasper on l'a fait ou plutôt commencé dans l'ascenseur de notre immeuble. Malheureusement cette vieille bique du 5 eme nous interrompus. Soupiré-je.

-Oh…euh…okay .Souffle mon amie.

Etrangement cette discussion m'excite de plus en plus et j'avais envie de Jasper. Là maintenant. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et la caresse accentuant mes caresses sur la musique du premier candidat. J'entends Jasper grogner légèrement.

-Edward passe dans combien de temps ? Demandé-je à Bella.

-Dans 35 minutes.

-Okay, Surveille Chloé, on revient.

J'attrape la main de Jasper et l'entraîne à ma suite. Je nous écarte de la foule et m'enfonce dans le parc.

-Alice, qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne dis rien et m'enfonce en peux plus dans les bois.

-Alice ?

J'attrape Jasper par le col et le plaque contre cet arbre et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un gémissement de sa part me répond.

-J'ai envie de toi, là maintenant. Tout de suite.

Je plaque à lui et passe mes mains sous son manteau puis sa chemise. Je le sens frissonner. Ma bouche attaque son cou.

-Okay, je veux bien mais là j'ai froid. Et…

-Chut… Soufflé avant de l'embrasser profondément. Mes mains se posent sur son jean que je détache. Ma main plonge dans son boxer et attrape son sexe.

Jasper siffle alors que je me fige. Je me détache de mon amoureux pour l'observer. Il tente de me sourire mais il est gêné.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais froid.

-Ouais mais je pensais pas qu'elle serait si petite. J'écarte son boxer et regarde. En effet, c'est tout petit. Elle est toute rétracter à cause du froid. Je soupire. Adieu, ma partie de jambe en l'air.

-Mais si tu la réchauffe, il se pourrait qu'on puisse le faire là.

Je regarde Jasper. Ses yeux brillent de désir. Une image s'impose à moi à genoux devant lui, le suçant. Une vague de désir me submerge. Puis lui en moi contre cet arbre. Ça m'électrise.

Alors, je m'agenouille en abaissant le boxer de Jasper. Je commence à le lécher doucement. Je dépose de petits baisers tout le long jusqu'à son prépuce. Puis je prends son sexe dans ma bouche. J'entends Jasper souffler. Sa main agrippe mes cheveux. Plus je suce Jasper, plus son sexe gonfle et retrouve de la vigueur. Ahhh !

Puis soudain je me sens tirer en arrière et plaquer contre l'arbre. Les yeux de Jasper sont noirs de désir. Le voir ainsi m'excite complètement. Sa main passe sous ma jupe et attrape ma culotte qu'il arrache complètement. Puis ses mains se posent sur mes fesses qu'il soulève. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui alors qu'il me pénètre.

_C'est si bon. _

Je renverse ma tête en arrière. Alors que Jasper pose sa bouche dans mon cou qu'il mord.

_Oh oui !_

Son bassin s'accélère. Nos gémissements emplissent la forêt. La musique au loin se calque sur notre ébat. Passionné, amoureux et surtout magique. _Je reconnais la musique d'Edward. Je l'ai déjà entendu. _La bouche de Jasper rencontre la mienne. Ses yeux sont emplis d'amour pour moi tout comme les miens.

La musique accélère.

_Nos bassins aussi._

La musique se fait plus forte, plus vibrante.

_Notre plaisir aussi_.

Puis la musique éclate.

_Nos orgasmes aussi._

Puis la musique se calme mais les vibrations se font toujours aussi intense.

_Nous aussi. Nos yeux s'aiment. On s'aime._

Je me détache de Jasper. Il se rhabille. Jasper pose un nouveau baiser sur moi.

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi.

Je lui souri amoureusement et un flocon se dépose sur mon nez. Jasper l'enlève délicatement. Il est si tendre.

Je lève mon visage vers le ciel. Il neige. Enfin. Je ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir en avaler.

J'entends Jasper rire.

-Qu'es-ce qui as ?

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais, Alice ?

-Je mange de la neige.

-Tu sais que tu es ridicule.

J'ouvre un œil et le referme et me concentre sur ma tâche.

-Et toi tu es coincé.

-Oh ! Quoi ? On vient de faire l'amour contre un arbre, dans un par cet tu trouve que je suis coincé.

-Ouep.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Parfois tu ressembles à un gars de 70 ans dans un corps d'un jeune. Tu as du prendre de responsabilité quand tu était jeune. Mais maintenant même si tu as une fille, tu peux te lâcher. Alors vas-y lâche toi !

Je vois Jasper plisser les yeux. Puis se tourner et partir.

Merde ! Je l'ai vexer. Alice quand tu t'y met, t'es une vrai gourde. J'inspire profondément.

-Jasper, re…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que je me reçoit une boule de neige en pleine figure. Ma bouche est grande ouverte. Puis soudain, je me sens plaquer au sol. Je sens de la neige rentrer dans mon chemisier. J'aperçois Jasper au dessus de moi, me mitraillant de neige. Je me tortille.

-Arrête ! C'est froid !

-Normal ! c'est de la neige., Alice. Ris-t-il.

J'arrive à me dégager et ramasse de la neige que je jette sur Jasper.

Il éclate de rire et je me lance à sa poursuite à travers le parc.

-Tu me trouves toujours coincé ? Demande-t-il en montant sur un toboggan.

-T'es un vrai gamin ! M'exclamé-je en montant par l'echelle.

-Ah ! Tu vois.

-Mais un gamin coincé ! Continué-je.

-Oh toi si je t'attrape !

Je me mets à hurler. J'attrape une barre et saute en bas.

Jasper me rattrape rapidement. Il me fait tomber au sol. Il me surplombe.

-J'aime les personnes coincées. Ça leur donne un côté très sexy.

-Et moi j'aime les personnes ridicules.

-ça tombe bien, c'est ce que je suis.

-Oui. Et moi je suis coincée.

Je lui souri doucement.

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi.

-Mais j'ai froid. Surtout que maintenant je suis sans culotte. D'ailleurs courir sans, ça fait des courants d'air !

Jasper explose de rire et m'aide à me relever. Au loin, on voit arriver notre petit groupe. _Déjà fini !_

-Vous avez tout raté. Gronde Rosalie.

-Mais non on était là et on a tout entendu. C'était magique. Bravo Edward. Explique Jasper.

-Merci. Et merci à toi Alice. Pour ça.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je fais une petite courbette.

-Bon les gens, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai froid. Donc on se voit demain chez moi le réveillon.

-Oh faîte c'est quand que vous emménager ensemble ? Demandé-je à Rosalie et Emmett.

-Le 8 Janvier. Je vais vivre chez elle et Leah et Jake se sont trouvés un p'tit nid douillet.

-Okay ! On vous aidera. Dit Jasper.

-C'est sympa. Bon à demain, les nains.

-à demain.

**POV Jasper.**

Nous marchions dans les rues de Seattle, tranquillement rentrant à la maison. Chloé était entrain de raconter une histoire à Alice. Alice approuvait et participait à la conversation alors que je ne comprenais strictement rien.

Les histoires des enfants sont vraiment incroyable.

-Hey, mais ce ne serait pas l'avocat de ta mère ? Me demande mon Ange. Son regard est rivé sur le restaurant d'en face. En effet, Peter Merlton est assis tout seul, avec un verre en face de lui. Il est entrain de lire.

-C'est un bel homme. A 4O ans, il est sexy.

-Alice.

-Quoi ? Si à 50 ans, tu es comme ça, je serai chanceuse. Miam miam.

Je soupire. Alice est…Alice.

-Viens on va le voir. Alice me tire par la manche. Avec la poussette, nous traversons la rue. Alice toque à la vitre. L'avocat relève la tête et son regard s'illumine. Il nous fait un geste de venir. On se dirige vers l'entrée, laissant la poussette dans le hall. Alice sautille vers Merlton.

-Bonjour Monsieur Merlton. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sacré Alice.

-Bonjour Monsieur Merlton.

-Bonjour Jasper.

On se serre la main.

-Oh et donc voici la fameuse Chloé. Bonjour toi.

-Tu dis bonjour Chloé. Lui demandé-je alors qu'elle cachait sa tête dans mon cou.

-'Jour. Souffle-t-elle.

-Adorable.

-Oui.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faîte ici, Monsieur Merlton. Demande Alice.

-Oh je préparais ma plaidoirie. D'ailleurs le procès pour votre mère aura lieu fin janvier. Si vous pouvez lui dire.

-Appelez là, elle sera heureuse.

-Oh non se sont les fêtes donc… Il fait un geste vague de la main.

-ça lui fera plaisir.

Puis à mon grand étonnement, Peter Merlton rougis.

-Oooh. Un grand sourire apparaît sur le visage de ma compagne.

Peter s'assoit à sa table nerveusement. Je fronce mes sourcils.

-C'est pas vrai. Vous en pincez pour ma mère ! Soufflé-je ahuri.

-Hum… non…je… L'avocat bouge ses affaires sur la table. Sa respiration s'est accélérée.

-Je suis désolé. Reprend-t-il. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le verre posé sur la table. Je sais que ce n'est pas professionnel et que cela va à l'encontre du code d'honneur. Et que c'est ma cliente. Mais je vous promets que je ne tenterai rien, et resterai à ma place. Et qu'une fois le procès finis, vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Parce que je sais que votre mère est fragile et que sa confiance en elle et surtout en les hommes s'est abaissée.

Il avale sa salive difficilement. Ses yeux se pose sur moi. Ils sont emplis de crainte.

-Pardon, ne dîtes rien à mes supérieurs.

-Mais…je ne comptais rien dire. Soufflé-je.

Je vois ses craintes s'envoler.

-Vous savez c'est triste de rester seul pour les fêtes. Commence Alice.

-Ouais…Répond-t-il amèrement. Mais j'ai choisi à l'époque ma carrière et non la famille. Maintenant j'en subis les conséquences.

Alice me regarde. Et je comprends.

-Aller venez.

-Quoi ?

-Venez, je dois déposer Chloé chez ma mère vous pourrez passer le soirée avec elle.

-Oh…je…

-Mais bon votre relation devra être secrète jusqu'au divorce.

-Oh…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Juste merci. Souffle Alice.

-Euh oui. Merci.

-De rien, allez venez.

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Et oui il faut être réaliste quand il fait froid c'est tout petit !**

**Mais bon, il se rattrape bien notre petit Jasper !**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! Pleins de bisou !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à 35nanou, sarinette60, Miss Vintage, petitelulu27, Aliiice, Lollie Lovegood, elo-didie, lilynette evans cullen, kykyxstandler, mamoure21,**

**Xjustmyself : oui il faisait si froid. Après tout, ils sont à Seattle, un 30 décembre.**

**Floflo : Merci. Et je dois m'expliquer. Je sais que ma syntaxe est mauvaise. Pour te dire je fais de mon mieux. Mais il a toujours été ainsi. En faîte, je suis dyscalculite. C'est une forme de dyslexie. Donc j'écris pour corriger ce petit problème. Voilà tu connais toute ma vie.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 17

**POV Charlotte.(Mère de Jasper et Rosalie)**

Je me sentais secouée. Et j'entendais une voix. Petite, fluette.

-Mamie…

J'ouvre les yeux. Chloé se tient devant moi, cachée derrière son petit lapin.

-Mamie, Z'ai faim.

-J'arrive ma chérie.

Mais une main se pose sur ma taille me figeant par la même occasion.

-Euh va m'attendre devant la télé ma chérie.

Chloé hoche rapidement la tête avant de s'élancer hors de ma chambre.

Lentement je soulève le drap. Nue. Je suis totalement nue. C'est pas vrai. Je ferme les yeux et pris pour que la personne qui soit à mes côtés ne soit pas Marcus.

_Oh je ne me souviens de rien._

Alors lentement je me tourne vers la personne à mes côtés. Mon cœur loupe un battement à la vue de mon avocat dans mon lit.

Un flash me revient.

_Jasper et Alice qui arrivent en compagnie de ma petite fille mais aussi de mon avocat. _

_Lui et moi qui partageons un apéro._

_Puis les bouteilles qui deviennent de plus en plus vide._

_Et le baiser échangé pour le nouvel an. Baiser qui devient vite passionné. _

Oh mon dieu !

Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? Avec mon avocat. Je vais passer pourquoi maintenant ? Non surtout que c'est le mauvais moment. Je n'ai pas encore divorcé. Si Marcus l'apprend.

Oh…

_-Mamie !_ Appelle Chloé depuis le salon.

Je me lève et attrape ma robe de nuit puis mon peignoir et sort de la chambre sans réveiller l'homme dans mon lit.

Je prépare le biberon pour ma petite Chloé perdue dans mes pensées.

-Bonjour.

Je relève la tête. Peter Merlton se tient dans l'entre bâillement de la porte de ma cuisine. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon. Et je dois dire pour un homme de 47 ans, il est vraiment…bien fait.

-Tu vas bien ? Il s'avance vers moi. Je vois ses lèvres s'approcher de moi.

Oh oh.

Au dernier moment , je détourne la tête. Sa bouche atterrit près de mon œil. Je lui fait un pauvre sourire.

-Un problème ? Demande-t-il.

Je soupire et décide de passer aux aveux maintenant.

-C'était une erreur.

-Comment ?

-Oui, on n'aurait pas dû. Vous êtes mon avocat.

-Attends, tu sais….

-Non pas de tutoiement. Vous êtes mon avocat et je suis votre cliente. Ce n'est pas bien.

-Mais…Je sais faire la part des choses. On pourrait…

-Non ! Pas de « on », pas de « nous ». Je « vous » et « moi ». Et avec ce qui s'est passé avec Marcus, je préfère oublier les hommes un moment. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de sortir Monsieur Merlton.

Peter me regarde. Son visage semble si triste.

-Bien, je vais juste m'habiller.

Il quitte la cuisine. Ses pas sont lourds. Pourquoi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter ressort tout habillé. Son visage est fermé.

-Je vous laisse votre dossier, sur le table. Nous nous verrons le 25 Janvier pour le procès.

Peter Merlton se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvre mais avant de sortir, il se tourne vers moi.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne année Charlotte.

Puis il sort. Lorsque la porte se referme, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Ridicule.

Pourquoi, je pleurerais ?

**POV Jasper.**

Oh ma tête… Oh pourquoi, j'ai bu autant.

_Parce que ton abruti de futur beauf frère t as lancé des défis_.

Crétin d'Emmett.

_Et d'Edward aussi._

C'est deux là quand ils s'y mettent…

Je sens une main caresser mes cheveux.

Ahh, ça fait du bien. Mon Alice sait de quoi j'ai besoin. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière me brûle. Les caresses continuent.

-Mmh. Ça fait vraiment du bien. Pensé-je. Je me tourne sur le côté et me colle aux corps d'Alice. Ou à sa jambe. Qui est très poilu. Waouh. Depuis combien de temps, elle s'est pas rasée. Je touche son genou. Je descends ma main. Depuis quand elle une si grande jambe. Ma main remonte le long de sa cuisse et touche quelque chose. Un truc que seul un homme doit avoir.

-Hum bella.

Bella ?

J'ouvre les yeux. La jambe d'Edward est juste à mes côtés. Heureusement il porte un caleçon mais putain il bande !

-Ha ! M'écrié-je en tombant de lit. Edward se redresse vivement et m'aperçois.

-Mais t'es pas Bella ! S'exclame-t-il paniqué.

-Non et t'es pas Alice.

Je remarque alors que je suis en caleçon aussi.

-Merde, qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?

Un grognement nous fait sursauter. Emmett est étendu au sol et nu. J'écarquille les yeux. Edward se lève est place le draps sur son frère. Puis il place un oreiller devant lui pour cacher son état.

-Emmett ! Secoue Edward.

-Emmett !

-Mmmh…

-Bordel ! Réveille toi.

Emmett ouvre les yeux.

-Qu'es…passe ?

-Lève-toi.

Lourdement il se lève face à son frère. Je vois Edward ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Bordel, Emmett c'est quoi cette morsure ?

Je m'approche de lui et en effet Emmett à une grosse marque de dent autour de son sein.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ce suçon ? Demande-t-il à son frère. En effet sur sa cuisse Edward à un énorme suçon.

-C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? S'exclame-t-il en me regardant.

-Quoi ! Non ! J'ai rien fait enfin je crois.

Là vraiment je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Après tout se réveiller à moitié nu avec deux autres gars dans le même état, on peut se poser pleins de question.

-J'aime Alice !

-Et moi Bella, je vais me marier.

-Et je vais être père. J'aurai jamais fait ça. On l'a pas fait, hein ?

Ni Edward, ni moi ne répondons. Bordel, qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me rappelle du décompte. Des danses et….Noir c'est le trou noir ! Putain.

-Non ! Non on n'a rien fait ! S'écrie Emmett.

-Alors pourquoi tu es tout nu ? Rétorque son frère de plus en plus furieux.

-Ba j'en sais rien ! Peut être que j'ai juste voulu me balader tout nu.

-Et ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça ! Sifflé-je furieux.

-Non !

Des éclats de rire nous font nous arrêter de hurler. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur les trois filles pliées en deux.

-Vous êtes tellement drôle. Ris Rose.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Gronde Edward.

-Il ne sait rien passée. Enfin juste les paris que vous avez fait. Explique Bella.

-Quel pari ?

-Genre Pas qu'Emmett soit nu pour le reste de la soirée.

-Okay mais les morsures, et les suçons ?

-ça c'est parce que on vous as dit qu'un garçon n'est pas capable d'embrasser un autre garçon sans qu'il y est des répercutions. Alors Jazz tu as mordu le sein d'Emmett et tu as fait un suçon a Edward. Explique Alice..

Je me sens rougir. Bordel, plus jamais je ne pourrais les regarder en face. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

-Et vous deux. Reprends Bella vous avez voulu plus alors vous l'avez embrasser comme jamais.

-C'était sexy.

Cette fois,c 'est les deux autres qui rougissent. Un silence tendu se fait dans la chambre. Jusqu'à ce que les filles explosent de rire.

-Oh vous êtes trop chou, vous croyez tout ce qu'on vous dit. Emmett chéri, la morsure c'est moi. Le suçon Edward c'est Bella et le bleu sur tes fesses Jasper c'est Alice.

_J'ai un bleu sur les fesses ?_

-Vous nous avez mis au défi. Pas cap de faire un truc sexy sur vous. On a relever les défi.

-C'est pas un mensonge ? Demande Edward.

-Non.

-Il ne sait rien passé alors ?

-Rien du tout.

-ça n'explique pas pourquoi je me suis réveillée nu. Reprends Emmett.

-Ah ça c'est les garçons qui ont voulu rire. Il voulait te mettre sur le balcon tout nu. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à te dé lourd et tout les trois trop bourré.

Je souffle de soulagement et je ne suis pas le seul.

-Ah ! Je vous avez bien dis que je ne me promenais tout nu comme ça ! Souffle Emmett en riant. Oh ma Rose. Il s'approche d'elle. Je t'aime tant. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bella. S'exclame Edward en plongeant son nez dans son cou.

Alice viens se blottir contre moi.

-Tu as eu peur.

-Oh oui. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Murmuré-je contre ses lèvres.

Alice ris doucement avant de poser ses lèvres si douce sur les miennes.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Elle éclate de rire. On s'est embrassé ya même pas cinq heure.

-Quand même.

-Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir. Souffle-t-elle en plissant le nez.

-Non.

-Lave toi les dents. Tu sens l'alcool et j'aimerai t'embrasser plus.

J'éclate de rire.

-Okay. Mais je t'emmène, je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai un bleu sur mes fesses.

-Oh non tu ne sauras pas. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu es un bon esclave.

Je dois lui lancer un drôle de regard puisqu'elle explose de rire.

25 Janvier.

J'étais angoissé.

Ma mère était angoissée.

Ma sœur angoissait.

Maria aussi angoissait.

Je crois que Chloé angoissait aussi.

En revanche, Alice était confiante.

Les Cullen étaient confiants.

Peter Merlton était confiant.

Marcus était confiant.

Son avocat était confiant.

Et l'attente se faisait attendre. Le juge allait rendre le verdict. Et mon cœur allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Tellement je flippais. En tapant de pieds.

Le réponse aura lieu dans une trentaine de minutes. Pour patienter, on est allé dans ce petit café juste en face du tribunal.

Je tenais la main d'Alice. Maria était à mes côtés tenant notre fille dans ses bras. Carlisle Cullen discutait avec Peter Merlton. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait beaucoup changé en mois. Il avait maigri. Beaucoup. De grandes cernes violettes entouraient ses yeux.

Apparement, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué. Carlisle était entrain de lui prescrire quelque chose. Et mon Alice avait la tête penchée vers les mains de Peter. En effet sa main gauche tapait nerveusement sa cuisse.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Me souffle Alice.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

Alice pose son regard sur ma mère. Assise avec Esmée. Elle tapait nerveusement du pied. Je crois que c'est un toc de famille.

Taper du pied lorsqu'on est inquiet.

-Il a du se passer quelque chose le 1er Janvier. Reprend Alice.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire, Lice ?

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'ils ont du s'embrasser ou couché ensemble et depuis ils sont gênés.

-Alice ! C'est ma mère.

-Et Alors ? Elle a une vie privée comme tout le monde.

Je fronce le nez.

-Ce que tu es prude, Jasper. S'exclame Maria de l'autre côté faisant éclater de rire Alice.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Nous souffle Edward.

-Nous déclarons Marcus Hale…coupable.

Un sourire s'étends sur mes lèvres. Ma mère me prends dans ses bras. Heureuse.

-En plus du divorce avec Madame Hale, vous devez payer une amende de 6000 euro. Et en conséquence de tout les actes commis envers votre beau-fils et des personnes proches de cette personne vous êtes condamnés à 6 ans de prison.

Je serre dans mes bras tous mes proches. Heureux. Je suis heureux et libre.

Je croise le regard de Marcus. Son regard est empli de folie.

-Je me vengerai ! Hurle-t-il. Et plutôt que vous ne le croyez. Puis il éclate de rire avant d'être emmené.

-Ne le croit pas maman. Il est en prison, il ne peut plus rien faire. Lui assuré-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Merci Monsieur Merlton. S'exclame Alice en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Euh, c'est mon boulot. Répond-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Merci pour tout quand même. Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Bon faut qu'on aille fêter ça ! S'écrie Emmett.

Tout le monde approuvent.

-Venez avec nous Monsieur Merlton. Dit Rosalie à l'avocat.

Peter Merlton relève la tête surpris. Ses yeux passent de ma sœur à ma mère puis à ma sœur.

-Euh c'est gentil mais j'ai plein de choses à faire.

Puis il s'éloigne rapidement.

Bizarre.

-Bon, on le boit ce coup pas ? Reprends Emmett.

**POV Marcus.**

-Je ne peux plus agir directement maintenant. Mais, si je m'adresse à vous c'est que vous êtes bon. Et puis vous avez un lien avec ce que je vous demande. Vous serez payer très cher. Bien sûr notre accord doit rester secret. Je vous demande juste de tuer ces trois personnes-là. Alors qu'en dites-vous James ?

Je lui présente le journal avec photographie de mon procès. J'ai entouré le tête des trois personnes demandées.

-J'en dis que c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous service. Et puis après tout, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser avec celle-ci. Me dit-il en souriant et en pointant du doigts la peste de petite copine de Jasper.

Oh oui ma vengeance allait être terrible.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Suspense !**

**Que vas-t-il se passer ?**

**Bisou à tous et à toutes !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut ! **

**Remarques importantes :**

**Alors tout d'abord, je voudrais juste dire un truc important. Je sais que mon orthographe ou bien ma syntaxe laisse à désirer mais celle qui me laisse des commentaires en ****faisant des fautes, je trouves ça juste dé bien avant de me dire de bien écrire !**

**Deuxième chose, ce chapitre est vraiment violent !**

**Sinon merci à vos mises en alertes et favoris**

**et à  
**

**Miss Vintage, mamoure21, sarinette60, Aliiice, elo-didie, 35nanou, kykystandler, Lilynette evans cullen, Carlie-Emeline, Lollie Lovegood, xjustmyself (**_Jacob ? Tu veux sans doute Jasper ? Oui enfin on s'en fout non du moment qu'on pête la gueule de james lol)_

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 18

**POV Alice**

**Mars  
**

Le temps passait vite. Trop vite.

Mon défilé approchait. J'avais réussi à me trouver une photographe.

Tanya Denali.

Et oui la petite sœur de cette peste d'Irina.

Je dois dire qu'elle beaucoup plus sympa. Elle a dix-sept ans donc on est assez proche en âge. Et puis, je sais qu'elle ne risque pas de draguer mon Jasper. Comment je le sais ?

_Flash-back_

1 mois plus tôt.

Je venais d'engager Tanya et je l'avais invité pour qu'elle suive l'évolution de mes créations.

Chloé était assise au sol entrain de dessiner. De temps en temps elle regardait se qui se passait autour d'elle. Pour se remettre à dessiner. Je crois qu'elle dessinait ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. Comme sa mère qui essayait mes robes. Oui j'avais demandé à Maria d'elle l'une de mes mannequins comme à Rosalie qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Tanya prenait plusieurs photos de Maria ou de moi et même de Chloé. Puis Rosalie est arrivée tremper jusqu'au os grommelant contre Seattle. Je lui ai proposé de prendre une douche Chaude. Ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est ressorti vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements. Maria a levé un sourcil.

-Je vais essayer ses robes autant me mettre à l'aise. Explique-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête, contente de son initiative.

-Au faîte, où est Bella ?

-Avec sa mère, entrain d'essayer sa robe de mariée. Marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

-T'as pas l'air heureuse ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-Alice ?

-Non, je suis vexée. Je suis censée être sa meilleure amie.

-Mais elle a droit de faire ça avec sa mère.

-Oui, mais je pense que j'ai le droit d'être là. Jasper et Emmett sont avec Edward entrain de lui chercher un costume. Je crois surtout que Bella m'évince de son mariage.

-Quoi ! N'importe quoi !

-Si, elle ne veut pas que je m'occupe de son mariage, elle ne veut pas que je participe à choisir sa robe de mariée.

-Peut-être qu'elle veut que tu t'occupes de ton défilé.

-Oh sa va ! Je suis capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Et puis, je dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est pas moi qu'elle a choisi pour être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Mes larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mais je les réprimais. Non je n'allais pas pleurer pour…ça. C'est ridicule. Murmurais-je.

-Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu as vu dans quel état ça te met. S'indigne Maria. Et puis elle est censé être ta meilleure amie ! _C'est pas croyable (Maria est d'origine française donc dit en français.)_

-Qui est la demoiselle dans ce cas. Demande Rosalie.

-C'est toi.

-Moi ! Rosalie est vraiment surprise.

-Oui. Bon s'il vous plaît changeons de sujet. Même si je suis très contente pour toi.

-Mais on se connaît depuis à peine six mois. Murmure Rosalie entre ses dents.

-Dis donc, ton ventre prend forme. S'exclame-Maria pour alléger l'atmosphère au bout d 'un moment.

-Oui, cinq mois.

-Tu sais quel est son sexe ? Demandé-je curieuse.

-Non pas encore. Au prochain mois. J'ai hâte. Rosalie souris les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-J'imagine.

-Il ne pas tarder à bouger, je pense. Dis Maria.

-J'ai hâte. Réponds Rose.

-Hé bien bonne chance. Parce que cette demoiselle dès qu'elle a commencé à bouger, elle n'a pas arrêter. J'ai cru même que c'était un garçon. Un futur footballeur.

-Elle peut toujours en faire.

-Ne parle pas de malheur. Souffle-t-elle faussement désespérée.

Ce qui nous fit rire.

-Bon, tiens Rose enfile moi ça. Dis-je en lui tendant une robe couleur blanche. Bustier sur le haut et qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Un ruban noir sous la poitrine.

J'ai fais large pour cette robe parce que tu sera à ton huitième mois Faudra prendre des mesures chaque mois. Et la veille aussi.

-Je te conseille de prendre des bonnes chaussures qui cache les chevilles.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Rosalie.

-Parce que moi j'avais les chevilles enflées. Une horreur.

Rosalie commence à grimacer.

-Les joies de la grossesse. Ricanais-je. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une idée. Pour éviter toute cascade, vous serez pieds nu. J'ornerai les chevilles gonflées de bijoux .

Rosalie me lance un regard noir.

-Tiens Tanya, peux-tu prendre Rosalie sous tout angle.

L'adolescente s'approche de mon amie. Elle la prend en photo. Mais j'ai l'impression que sa façon est…Différente.

Deux heures plus tard, après leur avoir fait essayer d'autres robes Rosalie repart ainsi que Maria et Chloé. Je reste en compagnie de Tanya. Sa mère doit venir le chercher dans une heure.

-Je peux voir tes photos ?

-Ouais si tu veux. Je les installe sur l'ordi, comme ça tu peux me dire lesquelles tu veux pour le Book. Et comme ça, je peux les améliorer.

J'hoche la tête, impatiente de voir son boulot.

Elle lance alors la diaporama. Maria est très belle. Elle ne semble pas malade.

-J'ai joué avec la lumière. C'est pour ça qu'elle rayonne. M'explique Tanya.

-J'adore celle-ci !

On pouvait voir Maria pencher sur sa fille entrain de boutonner son gilet et moi pencher sur Maria entrain de coudre dans le bas de son dos. Un vrai travail d'équipe.

Puis on voit Rosalie remettre un châle sur son épaule. La cadre est proche de sa tête mais la photo est sublime. Puis on voit Rosalie devant le miroir caresser son ventre. Là je me rappelle, j'étais concentré sur Maria. Puis Rosalie entrain de coiffer Chloé. Puis la bouche de Rose. Puis ses yeux

-Désolée, je croyais…enfin…je pensais les avoir séparer. S'exclame Tanya en tapant nerveusement sur son ordinateur. Ses joues sont rouges et son regard est fixé sur l'écran.

Ma bouche est entre ouverte.

-Tu es…tu aimes…

-J'aime les femmes oui.

Son regard est toujours tourné vers l'ordinateur.

-Et si tu pouvais en parler à personne. Ça m'aiderai.

Tanya se mord les lèvres, refoulant ses larmes.

-Personne ne le sait ? Demandé-je surprise. Pas même tes parents ?

-Surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ? Je posais une main sur son épaule. Si tu aimes quelqu'un c'est super.

Tanya se tourne vers moi. Son visage est si triste que cela me brise le cœur.

-Ma sœur Kate, après une nuit ou elle a bu s'est juste retrouvé en sous-vêtement avec sa meilleure amie. Elles n'ont rien fait. Elles n'avaient juste pas la force de mettre leur pyjama. Lorsque ma mère les as découvert, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Mon père quand à lui a hurler. J'avais douze ans à l'époque mais je me rappelle avoir pleurer parce que à cette époque je ne savais pas que j'aimais les filles. Enfin j'aurai du le savoir. Mes pensées n'étaient pas normales.

-Tes pensées ?

-Hum ouais…vouloir caresser la joue de mon amie, ou toucher ses cheveux…

-Tu sais c'est normal de vouloir faire ça quand on est attiré par une personne.

Tanya ferme les yeux. Son visage s'apaise doucement. Sans doute heureuse que je ne la rejette pas.

-Elle attends un bébé, tu sais ?

-Je sais.

-Je suis désolée. Lui soufflais-je.

-Il ne faut pas. Elle est heureuse.

-Oui. Mais toi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt trouver l'amour.

-Et ta meilleure amie ? Tu lui as dis ?

-Non.

-Tu sais, si c'est vraiment ta meilleure amie, elle t'acceptera comme tu es.

Tanya renifle.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De m'accepter comme je suis.

Je lui souris doucement et la prends dans mes bras.

Oui définitivement Tanya Denali n'a rien avoir avec son idiote de sœur

_Fin Flash-back._

Je regarde ma pendule et soupire. Rosalie a 35 minutes de retard.

_Plus elle grossit, plus elle devient flemmarde celle-là._

J'attrape le téléphone et compose son numéro.

_Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard. _Il_ reste deux mois et des tonnes de choses à faire._

-Allô ? Grogne la voix bourru d'Emmett.

-Emmett !

-Où est ta copine ? Grogné-je.

-Euh…

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous vous envoyez encore en l'air !

J'entends la voix étouffée de Rosalie.

-J'ai rien demandé, elle s'est jettée sur moi. Et…hum…je euh….

-Emmett focus ! M'exclamais-je irritée.

-Euh..écoute…ah…on se rappelle… Puis je l'entends grogner me faisant grimacer de dégoût.

-Dit à ta stupide copine et ses stupides hormones d'en finir et vite. Je raccrochais furieuse et frustrée aussi.

Parce que Rosalie et Emmett passaient leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air. Rosalie m'avait dit que c'était les hormones d'une femme enceinte.

Et puis ce qui m'énervais surtout c'est que eux s'envoyaient l'air. Même Bella et Edward. Sauf moi. Avec son nouveau job, Jasper n'avait plus une minute à lui. Et donc pour moi non plus.

Depuis 3 mois qu'il était devenu le patron du « Pixie », le nombre de fois qu'on l'avait fait, on pouvait le compter sur ma main. Il rentrait tard, travaillait durement, même le week-end. Bon même si c'était très dur pour moi, ça l'était encore plus pour Chloé.

Quoi que, elle, elle passe la moitié de son temps avec sa mère à joué à la poupée_._

_Alice sa suffit, tu es méchante !_Non, je suis frustrée !

La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Ah ça doit être Rosalie. Mais lorsque j'ouvre la porte d'entrée, mon sourire se fane. Maria se tient là. Pas que je ne sois pas contente de la voir, mais bon j'ai besoin de mon mannequin baleine.

Méchante !

Frustrée.

-Aiiice ! S'exclame la petite Chloé en me tendant ses petites mains.

-Viens là ma chérie. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Salut Alice ! Maria entre en m'embrassant sur la joue. Puis elle entre et enlève son manteau. Alors vas-y racontes moi tout !

-Euh, te raconter quoi ?

-Alice, arrête avec ce suspense ! Montres-moi la bague.

-Quelle bague ?

-La bague que Jasper t'as offerte ! Pour la demande en mariage !

-La ague, La ague ! S'exclame aussi Chloé.

-Euh, il ne m'a pas offert de bague. Et pas fais de demande.

Il compte me demander en mariage !

-Ba alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de passer pour me montrer ta bague ?

-Je t'ai pas envoyer de message, Maria.

-Quoi, mais si regarde, tu m'as envoyé un sms.

Elle sort son portable et me montre le message.

_Passe à la maison !_

_Jasper m'a demandé en mariage._

_Viens voir la bague._

_Bisou._

Je regarde et clique sur les détails pour voir si c'est bien mon numéro. Et étrangement ça l'est.

-Maria, je t'assure, je ne t'ai rien envoyé.

-Oh, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Maria se tortillait sur le canapé mal à l'aise.

-Alors euh Jasper compte me demandé en mariage ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Nos regards s'évitent. Le plafond ou bien le parquet semble bien plus intéressant.

-Vous en avez parlé ensemble ?

-Ouais, il ne voulait pas que j'ai trop peine.

Silence.

Oh faudrait que je pense à faire le plafond, il y a de la poussière.

-Jasper a toujours été altruiste.

-Oh oui.

-Ouais je crois que la surprise est un peu gachée.

-Aussi !

Ouais ouais.

Pitié que quelqu'un nous sorte de cette tension !

-Alice ! S'exclame une voix derrière la porte d'entrée.

-Merci…Soufflais-je vers là-haut. Avant de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, j'écarquille les yeux. Peter Merlton se tient là paniquer.

-Vous allez bien !

-Euh oui.

-Et la petite Chloé ? Il entre précipitamment et se dirige vers la petite. Il prends son visage en coupe. Elle n'a rien.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demande Maria.

-Je peux prendre votre défense. Mais avant tout, il doit voir quelqu'un.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Interroge Maria.

-Jasper l'a menacé, ainsi que votre fille.

-Quoi !

-Quoi ! Jasper n'a jamais fais ça ! M'exclamais-je.

-Mais j'ai reçu votre sms…

-Mais j'ai jamais envoyé de sms ! Ni à Maria, ni à vous Peter !

-D'accord mais alors qui a fais ça ?

-Hé bien c'est nous ! Dit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien dans mon dos. Je me retourne et me fige. James si tient là en compagnie de sa copine rousse, d'un super grand baraqué. Et tous les trois n'avaient pas l'air commode avec leur armes. Et je le sentais super mal quand le grand baraqué referma la porte, à clé.

**POV Maria.**

_(Time- Hans zimmer)_

-Maman…commence à pleurnicher Chloé en se cachant derrière moi. Je l'attrape dans mes bras et cache sa tête dans mon cou.

-Chut….Tout va bien…

Le blond s'avance vers nous, tandis qu'Alice recule.

-Alice comme tu m'as manqué.

Cette dernière ne répond rien. Elle lui jette juste un regard noir.

-Oh allez, Alice. Je sais bien que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, sa c'est mal passé. Il tente de lui poser une main sur la joue mais cette dernière la repousse et lui claque la joue.

-Ne me touche pas.

James souris.

-Victoria. Cette dernière s'approche de mon amie et en un clin d'œil, Alice se retrouve au sol, le nez en sang. Vitoria venait de lui donner un coup de poing.

-Vous êtes malade ! S'exclame Peter.

-Toi la ferme ! Rugit le grand baraqué en lui donnant un coup poing dans le vente.

-James, on a un problème. Reprends le baraqué.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il tandis qu'il soulève Alice et la pose sur le canapé.

-Elle devrait pas être là. Dit-il en me pointant du doigt. A moins que se soit ma fille.

-Putain, Félix, tu devais t'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas là.

-Bordel, elle devait juste passer en coupe-vent et déposer la gamine. Grogne-t-il. J'y peux rien si elle est idiote.

-Bon, on demandera une prime à Marcus.

Marcus ?

La rousse éclate de rire.

-Regardez comme ils sont mignons. Ils sont si flippés.

-Tu aimes ça bébé ! Demande James en s'approchant de sa copine. Il plaque une main sur ses fesses et la rapproche de lui avant de l'embrasser. Je cache les yeux de ma fille et détourne les regard tellement c'est écoeurant.

-Allez James, on leur explique pourquoi on est là ! S'exclame joyeusement le grand baraqué.

-Ouais…Alors toi ! Le James pointe son arme sur Peter. Je retiens ma respiration. Tout comme Alice. Notre patron a su que t'as baiser son ex. Alors t'imagines qu'il est pas très content.

-J'espère qu'elle valait le coup au moins ? Demande la rousse.

-Ma nana t'as posé une question répond lui ! Hurle James.

Peter ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

-Félix. Ordonne James.

Le baraqué s'approche de Peter, pointe son arme sur son genou et tire. Peter hurle de douleur. Ma fille se met à pleurer de peur. Alice se penche sur Peter qui est au sol.

-Ne le touche pas, ou je lui éclate le deuxième. Rugit le baraquer. Alice se relève tremblante.

-Alors mon gars, tu réponds à la question que ma nana t'as posé ? Es-ce qu'elle était bonne ?

Peter hoche la tête positivement.

James sourit dangereusement.

-Vas-y Felix. Vitoria attrape les cheveux de Peter et Felix s'approche. Je bouche les oreilles de ma fille et je ferme les yeux.

Le deuxième coup part.

Peter hurle. Sa poitrine est touchée.

-De toute façon, si j'avais répondu négativement, vous m'aurait tiré dessus quand même. Hurle-t-il.

-Hé mais il est courageux. Victoria pose son pied sur sa blessure au genou et appuie qui fait hurler de douleur Peter. Chloé se met trembler dans mes bras.

-Chut ma chérie…

-Bon, Alice tu te doutes que si Marcus veut te tuer c'est pour pourrir son stupide beauf-fils. Et veut tuer aussi la gamine. Et toi la brune, tu devrais pas être là vu que t'es mourante déjà. C'est pas drôle sinon.

-Tu es abjecte ! S'exclame Alice.

-Ah ma chérie quand ya du pognon dans l'histoire, tu me connais.

-Va te faire foutre ! Crache-t-elle. James s'approche d'elle violement. Il l'attrape par les cheveux et la fais passer par dessus la table basse.

-Tu m'y accompagne Alice. On a un truc à finir tous les deux et puis Victoria pourra participer. Alice tente de se dégager.

-Ahh toujours autant de fougue. Mais cette fois-ci, tu vas te calmer. Il pointe son arme sur Alice et tire. L'épaule droite d'Alice se met à saigner violement.

-Alice ! Hurlais-je. Chloé hurle encore plus fort.

-Ta gueule ! Félix s'approche de moi et claque violement. Je tombe au sol lâchant sans le vouloir ma fille.

-Oh elle est si mignonne. Souffle ce gros porc. Je sens ma colère gonfler. Non il ne touchera pas à ma fille.

Je me lève et m'avance vers ce connard.

-Ne la touchez pas ! Je m'élance sur lui et le frappe violement.

-Oh j'aime les gens pleins de fougue. Il attrape mon cou et me soulève du sol tandis qu'il lâche Chloé au sol. Cette dernière se met à hurler. Il serre de plus en plus mon cou. Puis soudain quelque chose éclate la tête de mon agresseur. Il me relâche, je tombe au sol.

-Ne la touchez pas. Souffle difficilement Peter en lui balançant un deuxième verre.

Je rampe vers ma fille difficilement. Sa jambe fait un angle bizarre.

-Chut ma chérie. Mes larmes coulent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'entends les cris de douleurs d'Alice et les bruits de bagarre du côté de Peter.

-Allez ma petite à ton tour. Il soulève ma fille.

-Non ! Crias-je. Non ! Laissez là !

Le géant me regarde. Il vise son arme sur moi.

-Maman…pleure ma fille. Je la regarde à travers mes larmes, pour essayer de la rassurer mais dans les yeux de se salopard je sais que je ne pourrais plus la rassurer. Puis le coup part. Au début, je ne ressens rien. Puis un grand froid m'envahit, mon regard s'abaisse sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur est touché.

Je sens mon souffle ralentir.

Ma vision devient floue.

Mon ouïe disparaît.

Mes forces m'abandonnent.

**POV Alice**

J'hurlais de douleur.

-Je trouve ça bien plus excitant que de se la faire ! Ricane Victoria.

-Oh oui. Vas-y tu as envie fais le. Lui souffle James avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. J'essaie de me dégager. J'arrive à me relever mais je me fige. Peter est au sol. Maria est au sol. Du sang. Du sang sur eux. Un cri me fait réagir. Chloé !

Ce fils de pute est entrain de la secouer. Un élan de rage me submerge. Ma douleur disparaît pour laisser place à la colère et l'adrénaline. Je me relève furieuse et fonce sur ce type qui fait du mal à ma fille. Je le bouscule et plante mes ongles dans ses yeux. Il se met à hurler de douleur. Il lâcher ma Chloé. Je le griffe un peu plus avant de le lâcher.J'attrape la petite mais une vive douleur me transperce le dos puis le ventre. Je détache Chloé de moi. Sa cuisse est rempli de sang et j'y vois un trou. Puis mon regard se pose sur mon ventre. Le sang s'y répand.

Je me sens tomber. Mais avant que le noir m'envahisse, j'entends des cris. Parmis elle, la voix de Jasper.

Jasper…

* * *

**Voilà**

**Je vous avais prévenue. Chapitre violent !**

**Alors quelle est la suite selon vous ?**

**bisou**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour/ bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Merci pour vos messages !**

**Merci à : Gaelle-51, 35nanou, kykyxstandler, elo-didie, Miss Vintage, popo, mamoure21, Lollie Lovegood, KRTO6, xjustmyself, sarinette6O**

**Lilynette evans cullen : non James ne pourra pas. Hélas… Mais il ira en prison. Enfin pas dans ce chapitre.**

**Aliiice : Pourquoi Bella ne veut pas d'Alice en demoiselle…hé bien tu le seras dans ce chapitre.**

**J'ai longtemps hésité avec ce chapitre ! Je l'ai manié et remanié. ET autant le posté car sinon je ne le ferais jamais. Même s'il est BOF…donc désolée….**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout.**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 19

**POV Jasper**

C'était de la folie, cette après-midi. Il y avait un monde de fou. Heureusement, mes employés étaient super efficaces.

-Bree ! Pour la table 12 ! S'exclame le chef cuisto Fred. Tandis que la petite brune s'avance pour attraper le plateau.

-Vous désirez ? Demandais-je au deux personnes qui se présente devant moi. Je ne relève pas la tête de mon nettoyage de verre. Il faut être rapide et efficace.

-Une pause avec le patron ! S'exclame la voix masculine. Je relève vivement la tête. Edward et Bella se tiennent devant moi. Ça fait un baille que je les ai pas vu.

Je fais le tour du comptoir et prend Bella dans mes bras, puis Edward.

-Qu'es-ce que vous faîtes, là ?

-Hé bien, on a entendu beaucoup de chose sur un bar resto qui était pas mal. On a voulu faire un tour. Explique Edward.

-Et rencontrer le patron tyrannique.

-Ah vous êtes trompé d'établissement, aucun patron tyrannique ici. En revanche, la copine de la patronne peut l'être.

Bella éclate de rire.

-ça ne m'étonne pas d'Alice. Souri Edward.

-Bon, on peut boire un verre avec toi.

Je regarde l'horloge. 15h20.

-Dans dix minutes, c'est ma pause, donc si vous pouvez attendre.

-Pas de porblème.

-Installez-vous.

Le couple par s'installer à une table. Je continue mon service pendant dix minutes puis rejoint mes amis, en leur apportant à boire. Bières pour Edward et moi et Coca pour Bella.

-Alors, tu as demandé Alice en mariage ?

-Toujours pas.

-Qu'es ce que tu attends ?

-Je veux faire ça bien. Repas, bougies. Mais tout les soirs, je rentre tard, soit je suis crevé soit elle dort déjà.

-Peut-être que si tu engageais plus de gens, tu aurais plus de temps. Vous êtes que 4.

-Je sais.

-Dêpeche-toi. Notre mariage est dans trois mois, si tu veux te marier le même jour que nous…

-je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Alice est assez triste de ne pas être ta demoiselle d'honneur et puis c'est votre jour pas le notre…

-Jasper, on t'as déjà dit qu'on ne voulait pas d'un grand mariage et que faire ça le même jour qu'Alice, que ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur, c'est super. M'explique Edward.

-Si vous y tenez.

-Bien sûr qu'on y tient et puis tu nous as dis que tu voulais que Maria soit là et vice versa. Se sera un petit mariage mais vous pourrais en refaire un plus grand plus tard.

-C'est vrai Maria ne sera pas toujours là. Soupirais-je.

Bella pose une main réconfortante sur mon bras. Et la main d'Edward par-dessus. Tous les deux sont là pour moi.

-Faut que vous m'aidiez. Grogne une voix derrière Bella. C'est Emmett qui arrive en courant. Il est tout rouge. Sa chemise est mal boutonnée. Il s'assied lourdement à mes côtés. Il attrape mon verre et le boit cul-sec.

Waouh la descente ! Il en restait tout de même la moitié.

-Sa va pas Em' ? Lui demande son frère.

-Non ! je veux juste faire un pause ! Là tu vois, je n'en peux plus.

-De quoi ?

-De Rose. De ta sœur, mec. C'est une vampire !

Emmett semble totalement effrayé. Ce qui est à moitié amusant.

-Une vampire ? Reprends Bella.

-Oui ! Elle me pompe toute mon énergie. Je suis vidé.

Puis il attrape le verre de son frère et le boit.

-Eh doucement, explique nous.

Emmett nous regarde tour à tour et gravement il annonce.

-Rosalie est accro au sexe.

Silence.

Edward, Bella et moi nous nous regardons puis explosons de rire.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Si, le grand Emmett, effrayé par une femme enceinte en plus.

-C'est sa riez mais le jour où votre copine est enceinte et qu'elle voudra faire l'amour sept fois par jour pendant un mois, vous allez peter un câble. Rugit Emmett totalement dépité.

Nous nous arrêtons de rire surpris.

-Sept fois ? Demande Edward.

-Par jour ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

Emmett acquiesce.

-Sa fait un mois et là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'elle passe à « ne me touches plus ».

-Sa arrivera, si tu t'es enfui. Elle va prendre un nouveau joujou. S'amuse Bella.

Emmett se redresse et lui lance un regard noir.

-Et tu crois que j'ai dit quoi. C'est ce qu'elle a fait en même temps que je lui faisais l'amour.

Sa voix est partie dans les aiguës.

Je fronce les sourcils pas sûr de comprendre.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a enfoncé…

-Non pas à moi ! Vous êtes malade !

-Emmett !

-Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Gémit-il en se cachant dans ses bras.

Rosalie s'avance vers nous, menaçante. Oula. Elle est vraiment pas contente. Sa veine sur son front ressort. Et quand elle ressort, Rose est vraiment furieuse.

-Emmett ! Reviens à la maison tout de suite ! S'eclame-t-elle.

-Non ! vas jouer avec ton truc ! Bougonne-t-il dans ses bras.

-J'ai plus de pile !

-Jasper ! téléphone ! Me crie Bree. Je pousse un petit soupir, heureux de m'éloigner de la dispute.

-Merci. Dis-je en attrapant le téléphone. Allô.

-Jasper, c'est Benjamin du deuxième.

-Ah Benjamin, comment…

-Faut que vous rentriez tout de suite. On a appeler les flics mais j'ai cru bon de vous appeler. Me coupe-t-il. Sa voix est paniquée.

-qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-On ne sait pas. On n'ose pas monté. On a entendu des cris et des coups de feu. La police ne vas pas tarder.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Des cris ? Alice !

-J'arrive tout de suite ! Merci ! Je raccroche.

-Diego, tu t'occupes de la fermeture, je dois y aller. Je lui lance les clé et attrape ma veste.

-Jasper, où es-ce que tu vas ?

-Euh ya un problème. Les voisins ont appelé les flics, parce qu'ils ont entendu des coups de feu.

Puis je sors en courant, mais je sais qu'ils me suivent. Je grimpe dans ma voiture et Emmett ouvre la porte passagère et s'installe. Je démarre au quart de tour et fonce jusqu'à l'appart.

Mes mains sont crispés sur le volant. J'espère qu'Alice va bien. Pitié qu'Alice aille bien.

Au moment, où j'arrive, les flics sont déjà là. Je ne prends pas le temps de me garer.

J'accoure jusqu'à mon immeuble en même temps qu'Emmett. Mais deux gars nous empêche.

-Désolé, veuillez, rester dehors, il y a un problème.

-Je sais. Les voisins m'ont appelé c'est chez moi.

-Restez là, alors.

-Non écoutez, je dois y aller.

-Je suis désolé…

Je ne l'écoute plus et fonce là-haut. L'un des gars me dit de m'arrêter. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne pense qu'à Alice. J'arrive à mon étage et dix gars sont en tenue de protection et l'un deux à un bélier pour ouvrir la porte.

Puis soudain, j'entends des cris. C'est pas celui d'Alice. C'est plus jeune. Plus aigue. Chloé ! Puis un coup de feu ! mon cœur se bloque.

Deux gars ouvrent violement la porte et tous pénètrent dans l'appart'. Je cours et entre à mon tour. Ce que je vois me bloque. Mon corps se met à trembler de rage, de douleur et de peur.

Ce que j'aperçois dans un premier temps, ce connard de James avec une rouquine et plus loin un grand baraqué. Tout les trois se faire plaqué au sol par les policiers. Puis mon regard se pose ensuite, sur le corps tombant au sol. Alice !

Alice et du sang. Non !

-Alice ! Hurlais-je en me précipitant sur elle. Je la retourne et sous elle se tient ma fille. Les deux ont les yeux fermés et pleins de sang.

-Alice ! Chloé ! Dîtes quelques chose ! Mes larmes coulent. Je pose mon oreille sur le cœur de ma fille.

Je n'entends rien. C'est pas possible ! Je n'ent…

Boum boum…

Quoi ?

Boum boum...

C'est son petit cœur, elle vit !

Je la garde près de moi et rapproche Alice près de moi. La blessure sur son ventre est grave et me couple le souffle. Je pose mon oreille sur son cœur.

Aller bat…

Bat !

…

Bat !

-Alice ! Paniquais-je

-Monsieur éloignez-vous !On doit les emmener à l'hôpital. Je me redresse tremblant. Les yeux pleins de larmes. Je m'éloigne pour que les ambulanciers puissent s'occuper de ma fille mais aussi de mon Alice.

Je tente de reprendre ma respiration en regardant ailleurs. Mauvaise idée. Ma respiration se bloque encore plus. Maria est au sol et juste à côté Peter Merlton.

Seigneur…

-Je vais te tuer ! Hurlais-je en me dirigeant vers James ! Mais un bras me retient.

-Laisse-le Jasper, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Souffle la voix d'Emmett.

-Lâche moi laisse moi le tuer ! Je tentais de me dégager. Je voulais le réduire en miette. Mais je tremblais trop. Et je m'effondrais au sol. Pleurant.

Emmett m'encercle.

-Jasper, ressaisi-toi. Fais le pour Chloé, pour Alice et Maria et même Peter. Me dit la voix de Rosalie. Je lève la tête vers elle.

-Ils ont besoin de toi, de nous tous, alors tu arrête de pleurer et on va maintenant à l'hôpital. Ordonne ma sœur.

Je me relève tremblant. J'aperçois Bella pleurer dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier a le visage grave. Ma sœur s'approche de moi.

-Garde tes larmes pour pleurer de joie, plus tard, quand tout le monde se réveillera et quand ce fils de pute ira en prison. Mais la fin de sa phrase se brise.

J'hoche la tête. Et la prends dans mes bras. Tout ira très bien et demain, tous sortiront de l'hôpital.

Oui tous…

**POV Neutre**

Tous angoissaient. Dans cette salle d'attente. Jasper fixait inlassablement l'horloge murale. Il suivait des yeux la trotteuse qui étrangement avançait très lentement. Son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de cette aiguille.

Rosalie était assise à ses côtés une main sur son ventre, l'autre dans celle de son frère. Elle tentait de respirer lentement et de ne pas s'angoisser. C'est ce que lui avait dit le médecin si elle ne voulait pas faire de fausse-couche. Mais c'était bien difficile, ses amies étaient couchées là, sa nièce y était, Peter Merlton y était aussi. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge mais elle tente de le ravaler. Parce qu'elle se dit qu'après tout, elle aussi aurait pu y passer. Si elle s'était rendu chez Alice normalement et non à faire l'amour avec son petit ami. Et peut être qu'elle aurait perdu son bébé mais peut être que Maria serait vivante.

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Rosalie inspire profondément et tente de ne plus y penser mais cela est très dur.

Bella se tenait devant la machine à boisson. Elle marchait dans les couloirs lorsque son regard s'était arrêté sur cette machine. Plus précisément sur le bouton « Chocolat chaud ». Elle sentait ses yeux piqués. Elle savait que le Chocolat était la boisson préféré d'Alice. Et étrangement, Chloé aussi. Bella se rappelait de ce jour-là. La petite regardait avec intérêt le bol de son amie. Alors elle lui avait demandé de goûté. Et elle avait adoré. Et depuis ce jour à chaque fois qu'elle en voulait, elle demandait « du socola de lice ».

Une larme coula sur la joue de la brune. L'essuyant rageusement, elle sorti de sa poche deux pièces qu'elle inséra dans le distributeur et commanda deux boissons. Bella les récupéra et les installa sur la table devant son siège. Puis elle se mit à les fixer.

-Tu ne comptes pas les boire ? Chuchota son petit-ami.

Bella hocha négativement la tête et dans un second état répondit.

-C'est pour Alice et Chloé. Elles voudront sûrement en boire quand elles se réveilleront, tu ne crois pas ?

Sa gorge était nouée. Celle d'Edward aussi. Il ne répondit rien. Il serra juste sa fiancée dans ses bras. Il ferma le yeux quelques instants et se remémora sa première rencontre avec Alice.

_Flash-back_

-Aller, viens papa nous dit qu'elle était sympa. S'exclama son petit frère.

Edward haussa les épaules. Peut être que son père avait dit qu'elle était sympa mais ça ne voulait pas tout dire. La preuve il trouvait que leur cousine Irina était une gentille fille.

_C'est une grande peste, oui ! _ Pensa-t-il.

Depuis il préférait se faire son propre jugement.

Lorsque les deux frères arrivèrent à l'appartement de Bella, ils entendirent de la musique et beaucoup de rire. C'est Emmett qui entra le premier, Edward le suivit de près. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Bella, Sa Bella dansait sur la table basse en compagnie de ce…nain.

Lorsque les filles les aperçurent, elles se stoppèrent. Bella éteignit la musique tandis que la naine brune se dirigeait vers Emmett.

-Tu dois être Emmett.

-Ouais. Répondit son petit frère.

Alice éclata de rire.

-J'en étais sûre ! Ton père m'a dit que tu ressemblais à un ours mais qu' à l'intérieur c'est du chocolat.

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras. Emmett se retrouva alors les bras ballants.

Puis elle se détacha de lui pour se diriger vers Edward.

-Et toi tu es le pianiste frustré ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Alice ! S'ecria Bella tandis qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils.

-Désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle sans le penser du tout.

Alice souriait à Edward alors qu'il la regardait étrangement.

-Quoi ? Bouganna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Tu sais, tu peux l'embrasser. Moi sa me dérange pas et puis tu seras moins frustré. C'est chiant de se cacher.

-De quoi elle parle ! Demanda Emmett alors que Bella et Edward rougissaient.

-Allez embrassez-vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en amenant Bella près de lui. En effet cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'Edward sortait avec la jeune fille mais ils préféraient restait discrets.

Edward embrassa tendrement sa petite-amie sous le regard surpris de son frère.

-Voilà ! Tu vas être moins frustré ! Ria Alice

_Fin Flash-back._

Edward s'était dit à l'époque qu'Alice risquait d'être pire qu'Emmett niveau discrétion mais les deux se défendaient bien.

C'est comme s'ils se battaient pour que les gens autour d'eux soient le moins à l'aise possible.

_(Musique : Evanescence : My Immortal)_

La mauvaise nouvelle tomba trente-cinq minutes après leur arrivé à l'hôpital.

Maria Brady avait succombé à ses blessures.

Rosalie crispa sa main sur son ventre, tandis qu'Emmett se rapprochait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Leurs yeux brillaient. Mais aucune larme ne coulait. Edward tenait dans ses bras Bella qui versaient des larmes silencieuses. Esmé et Carlisle qui venaient d'arriver, se tenaient immobiles dans la salle d'attente. Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux. Jasper qui fixait le docteur, ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Il reposa juste son regard sur l'horloge.

Ce n'est que trois quart d'heure plus tard, à l'arrivée de sa mère et du Colonel Brady qu'il réagit. Jasper se leva et se dirigeait vers l'homme qu'il respectait les plus au monde.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Juste un regard, le même regard échangé plusieurs années auparavant lorsque Maria avait disparu. Et qu'ils avaient cru à sa mort.

Juste un regard.

Eteint.

Triste.

Et Souffrant.

Et seulement à ce moment-là Jasper craqua. Son corps se mit à trembler violement. Ses larmes coulèrent. Le blond tomba au sol. Sa mère, se mit à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha à elle aussi fort qu'il le pu.

Il s'accrochait parce qu'il voulait garder espoir pour les trois autres personnes qui étaient encore au bloc.

Pour Peter Merlton.

Pour sa fille.

Et pour Alice.

Mais Maria était morte…

(_Edward aux mains d'argents : Ice Dance)_

La petite Chloé fut la première à se réveiller. Seulement se fut au bout de deux jours. Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Elle resta allongée sur son lit durant quelques secondes avant de se redresser. La jeune enfant admira alors là où elle se trouvait. Sur le mur en face d'elle, un gigantesque arc–en-ciel. Puis il y avait des papillons de toutes les couleurs. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et d'émerveillement. Elle continuait de regardait ce paysage, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un sourire illumina encore plus son visage d'enfant !

-Tonton Met' ! S'écria-t-elle en tendant ses bras.

Emmett redressa vivement la tête. Il resta figé quelques secondes sur place.

Chloé.

Chloé l'avait appelé.

Chloé s'était réveillée.

-Oh ma chérie ! S'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra.

-Oh ma belle ! Tu es réveillée. Depuis combien de temps ?

La petite haussa les épaules, surprises. Mais bon c'était son tonton Met, il faisait souvent des blagues.

-Ne bouges pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un. Puis il sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Chloé observa alors pour la première fois, ce qu'elle avait autour de sa jambe. Ce truc blanc et dur. Puis elle avait un bandage autour de sa cuisse. Au moment, où elle attrapa le bandage Emmett revînt en compagnie d'une dame.

Chloé ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Emmett pleurait.

Son tonton état au téléphone, il parlait vite. Puis la dame en blanche lui posa quelques questions. Chloé savait que les questions étaient simples. Elle pouvait y répondre.

-Tu sais qui ta fais ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tenait la main de son tonton.

Chloé hocha la tête en pleurant parce que maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle était là.

-Méchant monsieur. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle vit la dame hocher la tête. Elle voulu pleurer. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit quand elle vit arriver son papa dans sa chambre.

-Papa ! Hurla-t-elle.

Jasper accouru jusqu'à elle et tous les deux se mirent à pleurer. Lui si heureux de revoir sa fille mais aussi si inquiet de la voir dans cet état. Sa petite fille. Et elle. Elle qui pleurait de peur. Qui voulait serrer son papa si fort mais aussi sa maman, Alice, et ses tontons et tatas. Elle voulait sa famille.

Mais elle avait peur…

Le deuxième patient à se réveillé fut Peter Merlton. Il ouvrit les yeux trois jours après Chloé. Mais son réveil fut beaucoup coloré que celui de la petite. Bien au contraire. Le sien était noir. Tout noir.

Rien.

Il ne voyait rien.

Il se savait allongé. Alors doucement, il se redressa grimaçant de douleur. Il tendit ses mains sur les côtés et percuta quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui tomba au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

Bien vite, il ne se retrouva pas tout seul. Beaucoup de monde arriva. Mais, il ne voyait rien. Il entendait, et il sentait.

On le touchait. On lui parlait, mais il paniquait de plus en plus. On lui demandait de se calmer. Mais impossible, tout ses bruits sans rien voir. Non la crise le submergeait. Alors une infirmière lui administra un calmant.

Mais avant de tomber dans l'inconscient, une pensée lui vînt.

Aveugle.

Je suis aveugle. Se dit Peter Merlton.

Cela faisait deux semaines, Alice ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Cela faisait deux semaines que ses amis venaient la voir en groupe.

Cela faisait deux semaines, et Jasper venait tous les jours deux fois par jours dans cette chambre.

Cela faisait deux semaines, que Jasper venait toujours tout seul et qu'il ne prononçait aucun mot dans sa chambre. Et trop peu en dehors.

Comme en ce moment. Il était assis, devant lit à contempler la femme qu'il aimait.

Il caressait sa main.

Il renifla.

Il attrapa la fine main et l'embrassa.

-Réveille-toi mon amour. J'ai besoin de toi.

Sa voix était nouée.

Son cœur aussi.

Il embrassa son front puis sortit de là.

Mais sans savoir, c'est ce jour-là que les médecins relevèrent un réel changement dans la constance neurologique.*

**

* * *

Voilà.**

**Je sais pas gai du tout.**

**Mais un petit espoir à la fin.**

**A Bientôt bisou**

*Ce que je veux dire c'est sur sa courbe il y a un pique, comme je suis nul en médecine et que même si je regarde les série de Grey's anatomy ou Docteur House, eh bien je ne comprends rien à leur charabia médical ! Donc désolée, mais je fais de mon mieux.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à toutes vos mises en alertes et favoris !**

**Merci à : Lollie Lovegood, Lilynette evans cullen, mamoure21, sarinette60, 35nanou, kykyxstandler, Miss Vintage, Aliiice, elo-didie, EstL, melodie93, Meg-bella**

**Sinon pour ceux et celles qui ne savent pas, j'ai publié le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic : Lui et moi. Encore sur Alice et Jasper.**

**Et je suis en cours d'écriture sur une nouvelle…**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon.

Chapitre 20

**Pov Jasper**

Ma fille pleurait.

Mais je sais que quelqu'un aller s'en occuper.

Parce que j'en étais incapable. Physiquement et mentalement. J'étais épuisé.

Annoncer à ma fille, il y a trois jours, à ma petite Chloé, que jamais elle ne reverrait sa mère avait été très pénible.

Préparer l'enterrement l'était aussi.

La mettre en terre, l'est aussi.

Je me sentait seul. Sans Alice, J'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas du tout comment agir. Perdu. Dans cette souffrance. Heureusement ma famille était là. Pour s'occuper de ma fille.

Lorsque l'enterrement fut fini, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Sauf les Cullen qui allèrent chez Bella et Edward. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds chez moi. Edward, Emmett et Carlisle s'occupaient de ranger l'appartement et du déménagement. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouver mais ils cherchaient. Je leur en étais reconnaissant.

-Papa ! MA fille qui est dans les bras de Bella tendait les siens vers moi.

Je l'attrape et elle se blottit contre moi. J'embrasse sa tête. Ma fille est si courageuse.

-Papa ? Demande-t-elle le soir, couchée dans le lit d'ami que Bella et Edward nous prêtent.

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Quand elle fait plus dodo, Lice ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie.

-Ze veux voir, Lice. Pleurniche-t-elle.

-Moi aussi. Soufflais-je en la serrant contre moi.

**Pov Peter.**

Le noir. Toujours le noir. Je sursautais à chaque fois que quelqu'un me rendait visite. J'avais mal aussi. Mes genoux étaient touchés. Incapable de bouger, à cause de l'absence de vue et de la douleur, le début de rééducation avait lieu dans mon lit.

Rosalie Hale m'avait alors annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle.

Toute les choses horribles s'abattaient sur ce pauvre Jasper. La vie est injuste sur certaine personne.

Toc toc

Je sursautais. Comme toujours.

-Désolée. Me dit une voix que je connaissais. Je me tendais légèrement. Cette voix si douce et en même qui m'avait fait souffrir.

-C'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude.

-Comment allez-vous ?Demande Charlotte en se rapprochant. J'entends ses pas sur le sol.

J'hausse les épaules. Comment je vais ?

Par rapport à Maria.

Bien.

Par rapport à Alice.

Bien.

Je ne peux pas me comparer. J'irais toujours bien par rapport à tout le monde.

Mais tout le monde a de la famille.

Sauf moi. Donc sans famille, je vais mal.

Je sens soudain une main chaude envelopper ma main.

-Peter, je suis désolée…

-Arrêtez de vous excuser. Vous ne faîtes que ça. Je ne sais comment Marcus a su pour nous deux mais je ne regrette pas cette nuit. Même si maintenant, je dois être un pauvre infirme.

-J'allais dire que j'étais désolée de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Mon fils et ma petite fille avaient besoin de moi.

J'inspire profondément.

-Je comprends.

-Comment vont tes jambes ?

-Assez bien malgré les blessures infligées. Ça ne fait que cinq jours je suis réveillé mais la guérison est bonne selon les médecins.

-C'est une bonne chose. Et es-ce que tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un, de ta famille.

-Non, c'est gentil.

-Tu es sûre, je veux t'aider, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Je n'ai pas de famille. La coupais-je. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 19 ans. Je n'ai pas de frère, ni de sœur. Je suis quelqu'un de très renfermé, toujours plongé dans les études, aucun ami dans ma jeunesse. Je n'ai que des contacts. J'ai bien eu quelques relations mais je voulais réussir ma carrière avant tout. Donc il n'y a personne à appeler.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas je dois rester.

-J'ai pas envie que tu me prennes en pitié.

-Je ne te prends pas en pitié. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces dernier mois. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec toi, je regrette juste que se soit aller trop vite et moi aussi je t'apprécie plus que mon simple avocat.

Elle me serre la main et en retour je lui serre aussi. Mon autre main remonte le long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule, son cou, son menton, sa joue. Du pouce, je lui caresse ses lèvres.

-Tu as toujours la peau douce. Chuchotais-je. Sa bouche se fend d'un sourire sous mon doigt. Sa tête se tourne vers ma paume qu'elle embrasse.

-J'aimerais te voir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me reverras un jour mais pour le moment tu me sens.

Oui je la sentais sous mes mains.

**POV Jasper**

Deux semaine plus tard.

-Alice peut se réveiller ? M'exclamais-je.

Différentes émotions me traversaient. La joie, la colère, la peur.

-Oui, nous avons relever sur son encéphalogramme un pic. Qui était là hier ?

-Moi.

-Lui avez-vous parler ?

-Euh, oui, je ne dis rien généralement mais là je lui ai parlé.

-Nous aussi on lui a parlé ! S'exclame Emmett.

-Tout seul ? Demande le médecin.

-Euh, non, je viens avec Chloé et Rosalie souvent et on lui parle tout les trois.

-Hé bien il semblerait qu'Alice ne réagisse quand il y a une seule voix. Pour qu'elle s'en sorte, je vais vous demander de lui parler un par un, je suis sûre que ça peut marcher. Explique le médecin.

Elle peut s'en sortir. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Mon Alice allait bientôt se réveiller.

-Hey mec vas-y va lui parler !S'exclame de nouveau Emmett en me poussant vers la chambre de ma belle.

La voir ainsi à chaque fois me tordait le ventre. Je m'installe près d'elle et lui attrape la main.

-Alice, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Le médecin a dit que tu allais t'en sortir. Il suffit juste de te parler. Te parler. Moi je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. C'est toi l'experte du bavardage sans respiration. Moi je vais juste te dire que je t'aime à chaque fois. Emmett te parlera, Bella aussi même Chloé. Elle te réclame surtout depuis que Maria est…partie.

J'embrasse ses lèvres.

-Réveille-toi vite.

**POV Alice**.

J'entendais des mots.

Même des phrases.

Je voulais parler. Répondre. Hurler.

Jasper disait qu'il m'aimait. Moi aussi. Je veux l'embrasser.

Emmett se foutait de ma gueule. Je l'entendais rire.

Edward me parlait de musique. Du son album en préparation.

Rosalie de sa grossesse.

Je vous dis que j'entends tout mais incapable de réagir.

En ce moment c'est Bella qui me tient la main. Elle pleure. Je veux voir ma Bella.

-Alice, je t'en prie réveil toi. C'est si dur. Mon mariage va avoir lieu et je te veux près de moi.

Elle éclate en sanglot. Non ! Ne pleure pas. Moi aussi, je veux être là. Je sens sa main sur la mienne.

Attendez ! Je sens sa main !

Je sens sa main, alors que je ne sens rien généralement. Je me concentre et ma main qui n'est pas prise dans la poigne de Bella.

Concentre-toi Alice. Concentre toi. Bouge ta main. Bouge la.

Doucement je sens le drap se plier sous moi.

J'ai réussi !

-Alice, si je t'ai pas demandé d'être ma demoiselle c'est parce que Jasper voulait se marier avec toi tant que Maria était vivante mais maintenant…Je veux que tu sois là, s'il te plaît. Je t'en….

-Je serai là.

Bella ne parle plus.

-Alice ? Tu as parlé ?

Je la sens proche de moi. Mais j'ai vraiment parlé ?

-Je serais là…Ma voix est rauque. A ton mariage.

-Oh mon dieu, tu parles ! Ouvre les yeux ma chérie.

Je tente de les ouvrir mais c'est si lourd. En plus ma gorge me fait mal.

-Bella…soif…

-Oui. Bois. Elle me relève le dos. Le verre touche mes lèvres et je bois. Cela apaise le feu en moi.

-Je vais chercher quelqu'un. Ne te rendors pas. Elle m'embrasse le front et je l'entends s'éloigner.

Je bouge mes doigts doucement, puis mes bras, jusqu'à ma tête. Je pose mes mains sur mes yeux et les frottent doucement. Ils sont lourds comme si j'avais dormi longtemps. J'enlève mes mains et j'ouvre mes yeux lentement alors. Au début c'est flou. Puis le plafond ce fait plus net.

-Alors Mademoiselle Brandon, vous avez enfin décidez de revenir parmi nous ! S'exclame une voix. Je tourne les yeux vers cette personne. Un docteur apparemment. Bella vient se remettre à mes côtés.

-Regardez cette lumière s'il vous plaît.

Je fais ce qu'il dit.

-Bon réflexe. Vous avez mal à la tête.

-Non. Mes yeux sont un peu lourds.

-C'est normal après deux semaines de coma.

-Deux semaines ?

-Oui.

-Quel est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Je fixe mes yeux dans ce de Bella.

-je me souviens de tout. James. L'attaque. Mais je savais que je dormais mais j'entendais tout le monde me parler, je voulais le répondre. Mais je ne savais pas que ça faisait deux semaines.

-Tu nous a manqué Alice. Me souffle Bella en caressant la joue. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je veux voir Jasper.

-Je vais le prévenir.

Bella me racontait les événements des deux semaines passées. Chloé et sa tristesse. Jasper et sa solitude. Peter et son problème.

Le procès de James, Victoria et Félix avait eu lieu, il y a trois jours. Ils prenaient pour 6 ans seulement parce que c'était un plan de Marcus. Et Marcus rajoutait sa peine de 2 ans encore.

-Aliiice ! S'écria la voix de Jasper dans le couloir. Puis il entre dans la chambre et se fige à l'entrée. Il a des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Ses yeux sont rouges. Une barbe de plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux sont en désordre.

-Alice…Souffle-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Je lui tends ma main. Il s'avance tremblant. Je crois que je tremble aussi. Il l'attrape doucement. Un courant chaud passe entre nos mains puis nous nous jetons dans les bras de l'autre.

-Tu es vivante. Tu es vivante. Répète-t-il inlassablement dans mon cou. Je sens mon cou se tremper et le sien aussi.

Il prend ma tête entre ses deux mains et avec ses yeux électriques il me regard. Un regard si doux, si heureux.

-Tu m'as manqué. Me souffle-t-il puis en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh ! C'est si bon. De le sentir vraiment. Le toucher. Sa bouche mordille la mienne.

-Tu es là. Chuchote-t-il entre chaque baiser. Tu es là.

-Je suis là et je t'aime.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que nous nous rendons compte que Bella a quitté la chambre. Jasper s'installe sur mon lit. Et tous les deux nous nous câlinons, embrassons et surtout profitons de la présence de l'autre.

On se chuchotait des « Je t'aime. »

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, notre moment à deux fut fini. Pour être remplacé par un moment en famille. Ils étaient tous là. Chloé dans mes bras a pleurer parce que je lui avait manqué. Peter dans un fauteuil, tenant la main de Charlotte. Esmé et Carlisle. Edward et Bella. Emmett, Rosalie et son gros ventre. Jacob et Leah aussi. Tanya aussi.

On riait tous jusqu'à ce qu'une information me traverse l'esprit. Je crois que je blanchis soudainement car tous me regardaient soudain avec inquiétude. Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non. Mon dieu ! Je posais mes mains sur ma bouche.

-Qu'es ce qui a ? Me demande Jasper avec inquiétude.

-Rosalie ! Ta robe ! Il ne me reste qu'un mois avant le défilé. Va falloir que je me dépêche. Oh la la la !

Mais à ma grande surprise. Tous éclatèrent de rire. Je ne comprenais pas. Il ne restait qu'un moi et tout le monde riaient.

-Tu es extraordinaire. Murmure Jasper contre ma tempe. Tu viens de sortir d'un coma et tu penses à ton défilé.

-Je bosse dessus depuis longtemps, je veux gagner.

-Repose-toi avant. Me supplie et en même temps m'ordonne-t-il.

**Pov Jasper.**

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'Alice était réveillée. Cinq jours que je dormais mieux. Cinq jours que tout s'arrangeaient. En compagnie d'Edward, j'avais trouvé un appartement. A 15 minutes de la fac de Bella donc beaucoup plus proche qu'avant. (1)L'appartement avait trois chambres, deux salles de bain, un salon. J'avais les moyens. Et je voulais que tout soit prêt pour sa sortie. Esmé m'avait aidé à décorer l'appartement. La cuisine était design dans les ton gris et violet. Le salon était gris. Aussi.

C'était notre petit chez nous.

Et Alice était pressé de sortir. Elle s'ennuyait.

-Je vais sortir ! Chante-t-elle dans la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Calme-toi, ma chérie. Je lui dis alors que je faisais sa valise.

-Mais Jasper tu ne te rends pas compte, je sors. Et en plus je vais découvrir notre petit appartement.

Je roule des yeux. Elle savait que je préparais quelque chose et elle m'a tiré les vers du nez. Ma compagne est incroyable.

Elle s'avance vers moi avec grâce. C'est à peine croyable dire qu'il y a cinq jours elle était encore dans le coma.

-Alors vous nous quittez ! S'exclame le docteur en entrant dans la chambre.

-C'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais c'est très ennuyant d'être ici en tant que patiente bien sûre. Parce que j'imagine que l'hémoglobine c'est votre truc à vous. S'exclame-t-elle. Le docteur écarquille les yeux et se tourne vers moi.

-Hé bien, Jasper, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Elle va être intenable.

-Elle l'était déjà. Repris-je.

-Et elle est toujours là ! S'exclame-t-elle. Bref, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue me dire au revoir docteur. Il y a autre chose.

-Vous êtes trop perspicace, Alice. Dit le médecin un peu trop sérieux.

La discussion n'est plus à la rigolade. Avec Alice, nous nous asseyons sur le lit, nous tenant la main.

-J'ai une nouvelle pas très bonne à vrai dire. La balle que vous avez eu dans le dos et qui vous traversée à fais des dégâts. Elle a touché un ovaire. Vous pouvez toujours avoir des enfants mais cela risque d'être plus difficile.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'un seul ovaire ? Demande Alice la gorge nouée.

-Oui. Toutefois, votre ovaire fonctionne très bien. Malgré le fait qu'il n'en reste qu'un.

-D'accord. Souffle ma belle.

-Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur pour la suite. Nous dit le docteur en me serrant la main. Il serre celle d'Alice aussi.

Nous sortons d'ici en silence. Certes cela a jeté un froid mais il ne faut pas désespérer. Alice peut avoir des enfants même avec un seul ovaire. Tout est possible. Arrivé à la voiture, je la tourne vers moi et l'embrasse doucement.

-Rien n'est perdu. Tu peux avoir un enfant. Et si tu le veux avec moi.

-Tu n'es pas dégoûté ? Me demande-t-elle surprise.

-Dégoûté de quoi, mon ange ?

-Des dégâts en moi ?

-Je t'aime toi. J'aime ton corps extérieur et intérieur et même si tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant, je t'aimerai malgré tout. Tu oses en plus me poser la question alors que tu aimes mes cicatrices. Alice, je t'aime plus que tout.

-Moi aussi.

Je l'embrasse avec douceur mais le baiser devient brûlant. Je plaque Alice contre la voiture. Un gémissement sort de sa bouche. Je passe une main sur sa cuisse et la relève vers moi. Nos mains caressent le corps de l'autre. Je m'enflamme.

-Excusez-moi, cherchez vous une chambre ! S'exclame alors le vigile qui surveille le parking. A regret nous nous séparons mais rions une fois dans la voiture.

Je l'embrasse rapidement dans la voiture. Heureux d'être avec elle.

**Pov Alice**

Le nouvel appartement était magnifique. Mon nouveau chez soi. J'avais rapidement visité vu que tout le monde était à l'appartement pour fêter mon retour. C'était simple et bon. Chloé ne m'avait pas lâché de l'après midi. Et j'étais si heureuse de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Mais vers 19h, je commençais a fatiguer. Tout le remarqua mais personne ne dit rien. Ils m'embrassèrent juste et promirent de revenir me voir.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit. Dans ma nouvelle chambre. Ma chambre et celle de Jasper. La nôtre.

J'entendais Jasper parler encore avec ceux qui était resté. Bella et Edward, quand ma porte s'ouvrit. Chloé entrait doucement.

-Lice ? Dodo ?

-Non, ma chérie, viens.

Chloé courut dans rapidement avec ses béquilles avant de grimper sur le lit. Elle portait un son petit pyjama violet. Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns. Ceux de sa mère. Ses magnifiques petits yeux. Sa main se lève et caresse doucement ma tempe. Celle qui a été blessé par James.

-Bobo ? Me demande-t-elle de petite voix.

-Non, ma chérie. Viens me faire un câlin. Elle vient se blottir contre moi. Son dos contre mon torse. Moi lui caressant ses cheveux.

Cette petite était incroyable. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé, elle était juste merveilleuse.

Soudain j'écarquille les yeux. Chloé est arrivée ici à 18 mois. Nous sommes en Avril. Si je compte bien, elle doit avoir deux ans.

-Ma puce, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Euh ?

-Tu es née quand ?

-Ze s'est pas. Chuchote-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle commençait à s'endormir.

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvre de nouveau sur mon Jasper. Je lui fait un petit sourire qu'il me rend. A son tour, il me rejoint sur le lit. Lui derrière moi. Il embrasse mon épaule.

-Jasper.

-Oui ? Il embrasse mon cou.

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Chloé.

-Quoi ? Il se redresse surpris.

-Oui, elle est arrivé chez nous à 18 mois. Elle va avoir deux ans ce mois-ci.

Il se lève du lit et fouille dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je cherche son extrait de naissance.

-Et tu ranges ça là. Riais-je.

-Je sais. Pour le moment, je ne savais pas où le mettre. Ah voilà je l'ai. Chloé Mia Wihtlock née à Volterra le 22 Avril 2008.

-On est le combien ?

-Le 20. Souffle-t-il en baissant la tête.

Je me détache de Chloé et me rapproche de Jasper.

-Qu'es-ce qui a ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Jasper ?

-J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de ma fille. J'ai oublié… Il secoue la tête comme s'il voulait refouler ses larmes.

-Hey, chéri, viens là.

Je lui montre le lit. Il monte dessus et moi je m'assieds sur ses hanches. Chloé prend toute ma place. Délicatement j'embrasse ses lèvres. Je caresse ses joues.

-C'est pas grave. Lui soufflais-je.

-Bien sûre que si. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses yeux pleins de douleurs.

-Jasper. Amour. Avec tout ce qui vient se passer c'est normal. Heureusement que tu as une petite amie exceptionnelle. Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour.

-Je t'aime Jasper et ne t'inquiète pas, ta fille aura une superbe fête d'anniversaire.

-Merci Alice. Il se redresse, pose une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma hanche. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Et son baiser plein d'amour qu'il me donne se transforme rapidement. Sa langue caresse la mienne.

Je commence à avoir chaud. Mes hanches bougent contre les siennes. Je le sens durcir bien vite. Il parsème ma mâchoire de baisers délicieux. C'est si bon. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je me fige.

-Jasper…

-Mmmh Ce la ressemble à un grognement. Très excitant. Une chaleur envahit mon bas ventre.

-Jasper, Chloé est ici.

Il se détache de moi.

-Je vais la mettre dans sa chambre. Souffle-t-il. Je me détache de lui à regret. Il attrape sa fille et sors. J'en profite pour me mettre à l'aise. Je retire ma chemise de nuit et ma culotte. Je m'allonge sur le lit et attend mon amour.

Bien vite j'entends ses pas dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre un sourire plein de vice apparaît sur son magnifique visage. Il retire alors sa chemise puis son pantalon et son boxer. Sa virilité se dresse. Je me mords la lèvre. Puis à quatre pattes Jasper s'avance sur lit.

Mon beau blond attrape ma jambe et embrasse avec désir ma cheville. C'est d'un érotisme. Sa bouche remonte. Il embrasse mon genou et avec sa la langue il dessine le creux de celui-ci. Un gémissement de bonheur m'échappe. Sa bouche remonte doucement sur ma cuisse et ses mains glissent le long de mon corps. Sur ma poitrine, sur mes côtes, mes hanches et font le chemin inverse.

Mes ongles griffent avec passion le cuir chevelu de mon Ange. Je sens son souffle sur mon aine. Ma respiration s'accélère. Puis d'un doigt il caresse mon bas ventre. Je frissonne. Je lève ma tête et remarque que Jasper fixe ma cicatrice encre rose causé par James.

-N'y pense pas. Soufflais-je. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Fais moi du bien. Juste du bien.

-Je ne peux que te faire ç bouche dépose un baiser sur ma féminité et remonte le long de mon ventre, tandis que sa main flatte mon centre.

Mes mains attrapent ses épaules et j'écarte plus les jambes alors qu'un de ses doigts entre moi. J'embrasse le cou de mon amant, mon amour. Toutes ses sensations sont merveilleuses, délicieuses. Je me cambre quand un deuxième doigts rejoint le premier et de les dents de mon beau blond mordent mon épaule.

Mes mains caressent ses fesses si fermes. Jasper grogne et moi je gémis.

-Plus…Soufflais-je.

Sa bouche dévore la mienne. Sa langue se chamaille avec la mienne. Sa main accentue ses va et viens.

Je gémis de bonheur.

-Jasper, viens… Mes hanches bougeaient. J'en voulais plus.

Il se détache de moi et se penche sur sa table de nuit pour attraper un préservatif. Il le déroule sur lui et s'installe entre mes jambes. Ses yeux pleins de désirs me regardent. Je se sens si bien. Encore plus lorsqu'il rentre en moi. Je remonte mes jambes et entoure sa taille.

-Je t'aime …Grogne-t-il.

Mon cœur bat vite.

-Je t'aime. Grogne-t-il plus fort en accentuant ses coups de reins.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Encore ! Dis le encore ! Ses vas et viens sont de plus en plus rapide.

-Je t'aime…plus que tout Jasper. Et je ne te quitterai…pas.

Puis une explosion de plaisir nous prend tout les deux. Mon sang bouillait encore mais j'étais si bien avec mon Jasper.

Jasper et moi échangeons un long baiser, puis il se retire de moi. Mais nous nous collons l'un à l'autre. J'aimais ses cheveux décoiffés. _Les miens ne doivent pas être mieux._ Ses yeux brillants d'amour pour moi, de peur de me perdre._ Moi aussi, sinon je ne lui aurai jamais dis que le ne quitterais jamais._ Ses joues rouges._ Les miennes aussi, je suppose._

J'étais si bien avec lui.

Mon bonheur c'est lui.

* * *

(1)(.)ca/images/contenu_fr/plan_

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé…**

**Dans les prochains chapitres, mariage et défilé…**

**Bisou à très vite ! **

**PS : Qui a vu Harry Potter ? Moi je l'ai adoré lol**

**Ps2 : mercredi ya enfin le dvd de twilight qui sort !**

**Ps3 : vous avez entendu, ya quelqu'un qui a brisé le nez de l'acteur qui joue Jared ! Pauvre Jared….**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut !**

**Merci à vos mises en alertes, favoris**

**Merci à :**

**Lollie Lovegood, mamoure21, Sarinette60, tw4ever76, Miss Vintage, Aliiice, kykyxstandler, elo-didie, babs, 35nanou, melodi93**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon

Chapitre 21

**POV Jasper.**

Edward paniquait. Ses mains tremblaient. Emmett et moi étions assis et regardions avec amusement Edward.

-ça sert à rien de faire cette foutue cravate, elle va dire non ! S'exclame-t-il en lançant rageusement sa cravate au sol.

J'explose de rire en compagnie de son frère. Edward nous jette un regard noir et désespéré. Je me lève et ramasse la fameuse cravate, alors qu'Em' attrape son frère par les épaules.

-Allez, Edward calme-toi. Pourquoi elle dirait non, Bella ?

-Ba peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

-Mais arrête de dire des conneries, t'es amoureux d'elle depuis qu'elle a 15 ans et elle, elle t'aime depuis ses 10 ans. Depuis qu'elle est venue à la maison. Et tu as attendu ses 20 ans pour passer à l'acte !Alors arrête de dire des conneries.

-Elle t'aime, mec. Ajoutais-je. ça se voit. En plus Alice m'a dit que le mariage ce n'était pas son truc mais qu'elle voulait cette étape, rien que pour toi. Donc tu te calmes et tu deviens confiant parce que je pense que Bella est dans un état pire que toi.

Edward hoche la tête et à ce moment quelqu'un toque à la porte.

La petite tête de mon Alice passe par l'entrebaillement.

-Comment va le futur mari ?

-Stressé…Souffle-t-il. Alice éclate de rire en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Définitivement toi et Bella êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle est dans le même état que toi. « Il va dire non. » « Il va me plaquer. » « Je suis invisible comment fait-il pour être avec moi. » Dit-elle en imitant la voix de Bella.

Emmett éclate de rire.

-Bref tu connais Bella. Donc une fois devant le prête sois viril. Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes une guimauve quand tu va l'apercevoir. Elle juste magnifique.

Edward hoche la tête.

-Bon je retourne voir Mademoiselle Swan bientôt Cullen. Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Courage. Puis elle sort sans un regard pour moi.

_Là, ça va pas le faire. _

Je sors et l'a rattrape par le poignet.

-Toi aussi tu es magnifique. Soufflais-je. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche avec une ceinture violette. La robe s'arrêtait sur ses genoux.

-Merci. Me souris-t-elle. Mais quand tu verra Bella, tu ne dira pas ça.

-N'importe quoi !

-Bien sûre que si ! C'est son mariage, c'est elle la plus belle et la reine de la soirée.

-Elle est peut être la reine mais moi je préfère sa courtisane.

Elle ouvre la bouche puis ricane doucement.

-Courtisane ? Vraiment ?

-Tu m'a jeté un sort Alice Brandon.

Puis je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sont douces et ont un goût sucrée. Délicieuse. Je pose une main sur son dos et la colle à moi. Je l'entends gémir et je sens déjà mon sexe s'éveillé à se son.

Alice se recule essoufflé.

-La cérémonie commence dans cinq minutes. Souffle-t-elle difficilement alors que je lui dévore son cou.

-Je sais…mais tu me manques…

Mon nez est dans son cou et je respire son odeur.

-Je sais. Mais je fais une pause aujourd'hui donc on peut profiter de nous ce soir. Dit-elle en se détachant de moi. Je vais rejoindre Bella. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Dis-je en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle part et moi je retourne avec les garçons. Depuis trois semaines, Alice est concentrée sur son défilé. Elle passe des heures et des nuits sur des robes et des tissus.

De plus on s'est disputé de nombreuses fois sur ça parce qu'elle vient tout de même de sortir d'un coma. Mais Alice est têtu. Et surtout Alice est très fatiguée. J'ai remarqué ses cernes et souvent, je la vois perdu dans ses pensées.

Je suis inquiet mais je me dis que dans cinq jours tout sera fini.

-Bon Edward c'est l'heure d'y aller. Dit Carlisle. Il hoche la tête. O faîte. Ta mère pleure. Ricane Carlisle. C'est l'effet mariage. Au notre, elle a pleuré.

_(Musique : Defying Gravity)_

Je ris doucement en compagnie d'Emmett. Edward est encore trop stressé. Nous rejoignons le jardin.

La cérémonie se passe dans le jardin de Carlisle et Esmé. Et d'ici quelques minutes Edward et Bella se diront « oui » devant le lac.

Toutes les chaises sont installées. Le tapis blanc descend le long de l'allée. Nous prenons place. Edward, derrière lui Emmett et moi. Les invités prennent place. Puis soudain la musique retentit.

Ma fille s'avance dans l'allée en boitant. Elle porte une attelle maintenant. Un panier dans ses mains. Elle lance des pétales de fleurs dans les airs. Elle sourit. Heureuse. Ma petite fille est magnifique. Puis c'est mon Alice qui s'avance avec un grand sourire.

Mon cœur bat vite en la voyant. Toute trace de fatigue a disparu. Seul, le bonheur rayonne. Elle prend place face à moi. Chloé à ses côtés. Rosalie arrive à son tour.

Elle porte la même robe qu'Alice et son ventre est mis en valeur.

Je regarde rapidement Emmett. Ses yeux brillent d'amour pour ma sœur. Quand leur enfant sera né, ils se marieront. Ils s'aiment passionnément.

Puis Bella arrive aux bras de son père. Et Alice avait raison. Bella est magnifique. Sa robe est simple, cela lui correspond bien. Elle est longue, tombe sur le sol. Son père l'embrasse sur la joue et la confie à Edward.

Leurs yeux brillent d'amour. Leur lèvres forment un immense sourire. Edward pose une main sur la joue de sa future femme et lui fait passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux ne sont pas attachés. Elle a juste quelques fleurs blanches dans sa chevelure.

Le prête commence à parler. Je regarde Alice qui me sourit.

-Nous sommes réunis ici pour marier Edward Anthony Cullen et Isabella Marie Swan.

Un sanglot se fait entendre. Esmé est entrain de pleurer dans les bras de son mari. Mais elle a un grand sourire. Heureuse que son fils se marie.

-Nous pouvons passer aux vœux de mariage. Edward.

-Bella. Ma Bella. J'ai mis du temps à ouvrir les yeux sur toi alors que toi tu as su qui j'étais avant. Je t'ai vu grandir avec mon frère. Devenant de plus en plus belle. Mais tu es resté toi même. Timide, intelligente, amusante et surtout merveilleuse avec moi. Je t'aime Bella Cullen.

-Pas encore ! S'exclame Emmett faisant rire tout le monde.

-A vous Isabella. Dit le prête.

Bella a les joues rouges sous l'émotion et ses yeux brillent.

-Euh…Edward, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Juste que je suis prête à passer ma vie à tes côtés et intégrer ta famille. Même si je dois supporter ton imbécile de frère.

-Oh ! S'exclame Emmett. Faisant rire son frère.

Bella se tourne vers Em'.

-C'est grâce à toi Emmett que j'ai pu rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Em'. Alors je te dis merci d'avoir voulu de moi comme amie. Parce que même si j'épouse Edward, tu as une grande place pour moi et je te serai éternellement reconnaissante. Tu es un frère pour moi.

Elle se tourne de nouveau vers Edward. Je jette un coup d'œil à Emmett. Ses yeux brillent de bonheur. Je sais qu'il considère Bella comme une sœur et la voir se marier est un grand moment.

-Mais toi tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident, et l'homme de ma vie et même le futur père de mes enfants. Je t'aime Edward.

Edward attrape sa bouche dans un baiser passionné.

-Euh pas maintenant ! S'exclame le prête. Nous rions face à l'empressement du couple.

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant où se taise à jamais.

Personne ne répond. Encore heureux.

-Edward veuillez passer la bague à Isabella.

Emmett donne la bague à son frère qu'il met au doigt de Bella.

-Isabella, à votre tour. Rosalie imite Emmett.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Edward fond sur les lèvres de Bella et tout le monde applaudit.

C'est l'effervescence.

**POV Alice.**

La fête battait son plein.

Ma meilleure amie venait de se marier et elle était heureuse. J'étais heureuse pour elle aussi.

La nuit était tombée et Chloé venait de s'endormir sur mes genoux. Je regardais mon compagnon danser avec sa mère. Edward lui aussi dansait avec sa mère. Alors que Carlisle discutait avec Charlie et Peter, le presque nouveau amoureux de la mère Hale.

Je suis sûre que ça allait se faire. Lorsque Charlotte parlait avec Peter, même si ce dernier ne la voyait plus ses yeux brillaient d'amour. Et un sourire flottait souvent sur ses lèvres. Et Charlotte rougissait souvent.

Rosalie était assise à côté de moi. à cause de sa grossesse elle ne pouvait plus trop restait debout. Il restait cinq semaines. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est que son bébé sorte.

Elle caressait son ventre discrètement.

-Tu crois qu'en revenant de leur lune de miel, il y aura un mini Cullen dans le ventre de Bella. Lui demandais-je en regardant mon amie danser avec Emmett.

Rosalie éclate de rire.

-Peut être. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que se soit dans leur projet.

-C'était pas dans tes projets de tomber enceinte. Lui rappelais-je.

Elle ris de nouveau.

-C'est vrai.

Puis elle étouffe un bâillement.

-Rosalie, tu es sûre que tu veux faire le défilé ?

t'inquiète pas. Je fais juste un allée retour. Puis je m'assois. En plus comme tu es la dernière à passé l'avantage c'est qu'on aura les résultats le jour même. Et en plus bébé Cullen est impatient de faire le défilé. Je suis sûre que c'est une fille.

-Elle va devenir une fana de shopping comme sa tante. M'exclamais-je heureuse.

-J'imagine.

-Je suis qu'Emmett va être un super papa. Même si dans sa tête c'est un gamin, il va être responsable.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Il est étonnant. Je sais juste qu'il va paniqué le jour de l'accouchement. La nuit dernière j'ai eu quelques contractions sa a duré 30 minutes. On est allé à l'hôpital. Il était en panique. Il me disait de respirer et tout au final c'est moi qui dû lui dire quoi faire. Rigole-t-elle.

-Tu as eu des contractions ? M'exclamais-je surprise.

-Ouais. Le bébé aime bien s'amuser. Faire des blagues.

-Pas de doute c'est bien celui d'Emmett.

-Ouais, j'imagine déjà les blagues pourri qu'elle va me faire.

-Salut les filles ! S'exclame mon homme. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Puis dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

-Je vais aller la coucher.

Il l'a prend dans ses bras et je le regarde partir. Le voir dans ce pantalon noir le rend sexy. Je me mords la lèvre.

-Excuse-moi Rose, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Je l'entends rire et dire de prendre mon temps.

**POV Jasper.**

Je déposais Chloé dans le lit que nous avons amené. Je sors de la chambre et ferme la porte. Je vais pour redescendre mais une main m'agrippe. Je me sens tiré et ensuite plaqué contre la porte de la salle de bain qui vient de se refermer.

-J'ai envie de toi Jasper. Grogne ma petite amie, les yeux noirci de désir. La voir ainsi me fait bander immédiatement. Je plonge sur ses lèvres et mes mains se posent sur ses fesses. Je donne une impulison et ses jambes viennent entourer ma taille. Nos intimités se rencontrent.

Je gémis.

Elle gémis aussi.

Ses mains déboutonnent ma bouche se pose sur mon cou. Une de mes mains vient caresser sa cuisse puis ses fesses. J'avance et la dépose près de l'évier. Je m'écarte d'elle.

Alice gémis de frustration.

Je lui retire sa culotte et ma bouche vient se poser ici. Ainsi que mes doigts. Je l'entends crier de bonheur.

_Bordel sa faisait longtemps. Mon pantalon me serre._

Je donne des coups de langue puis la main d'Alice me tire par les cheveux.

-Je te veux maintenant. Souffle-t-elle le visage en sueur. Je détache mon pantalon alors qu'elle enlève sa robe. On se retrouve nus. Et d'un coup de rein habile j'entre en elle.

Elle me griffe l'épaule.

-Vite. Gémis-t-elle.

J'accélère le rythme. Sa poitrine est collé à torse.

Elle gémit fortement, je me perds en elle. Tout est fort, et si bon.

-Vite…plus…

-Oh…oui ! Je grogne alors que j'accélère. Mes mains attrapent ses hanches pour imprimer un rythme plus rapide. Ses fesses se retrouvent au bord. Ses avants bras la soutiennent.

Puis elle crie de plus en plus fort et soudain elle explose ! j'en fais de même quelques secondes plus tard.

On s'écroule au sol. Sa tête est sur moi. On ris. On est juste bien.

-J'ai hâte de remettre ça. Souffle-t-elle en grimpant sur moi.

Et toute la nuit nous l'avons fait rattrapant le temps perdu.

**POV Alice.**

La musique retentissait.

Les gens applaudissaient.

Mes mannequins défilaient.

Tanya shootait.

Et moi j'angoissais.

Rosalie tenait ma main. Elle venait de passer et me tenait la main car je paniquais.

C'était horrible. Encore dix minutes et sa serait le final.

Le final ou je devrais apparaître.

Alors que je ne ressemblais à rien. J'avais des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Je puais l'anxiété.

Parce que de là où j'étais, je voyais les dix juges.

Sévère.

Aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur leurs visages figés et glacials.

Puis c'est le moment d'aller sur scène. Rosalie me tient la main.

-Souris. Me souffle-t-elle. Et je tente de le faire mais je suis trop angoissée.

Je retourne rapidement dans les coulisses. Tous les mannequins viennent me féliciter. Mes amis apparaissent. Heureusement que Bella ne part qu'à la fin du mois en voyage de noces parce que sinon j'aurai vraiment pété un câble.

Jasper vient m'embrasser le front.

-C'était très beau ma chérie.

Et là j'explose en sanglot.

-Non c'était nul, ils ont détesté. J'ai perdu, je le sais et l'argent que Carlisle m'a donné pour financer mes études n'a servi à rien ! Je suis nul et tu vas avoir honte de moi parce que je suis une incapable.

Je plaque mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Alice, regardes moi. Me dit Carlisle. Je retire mes mains de mon visage et essuie rageusement les larmes.

-Bon tout le monde, vous sortez, Esmé et moi allons lui parler.

J'entends des bruits de pas et bien vite les visages d'Esmé et Carlisle apparaissent au sol. Ils sont tous les deux assis au sol.

-Alice. Commence Carlise. Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Ce que tu as fait était merveilleux. Me souffle Esmé en attrapant ma main.

-C'est faux. Murmurais-je. J'ai encore cette impression en moi, ce sixième sens. J'ai perdu. Vous m'avez donné de l'argent parce que vous deux vous me faisiez confiance.

-Ma chérie. Reprends Esmé. Tu fais partie de notre vie. Je te considère comme ma fille et jamais tu ne me fera honte.

-Tu es ma fille pour moi Alice. Si je t'ai donné cet argent parce que j'avais confiance en toi. Et même si tu ne réussi pas ce concours, je suis fière de toi.

Les larmes débordent de mes yeux et je me jette dans leur bras. Je les aime tellement.

-Ma chérie. Souffle Esmé. Je ferme les yeux fort. C'est si bon d'avoir une mère.

**POV Rosalie.**

Les trente candidats étaient tous assis dans les gradins. Le jury leur faisait face.

La famille et les amis des candidats étaient assis derrière le jury comme nous. Je sentais mon bébé s'agiter.

-Nous allons donner le classement des dix premiers. C'est-à-dire ceux qui passent en année supérieure. Les autres soit vous redoublez soit vous arrêtez.

-En dixième position : Grind Fabien.

Le fameux Fabien se lève heureux sous les applaudissements de ses amis. Il monte sur scène.

Mon bébé donne un coup de pied violent comme pour montrer son mécontentement. Je souffle sous le coup de la douleur.

-Oui, je sais mon bébé…chut…

-Neuvième : Hoolie Julia.

Hurlement de la foule. Et coup de pied du bébé.

-Huitième : Vladir Emma.

Même scènario. Je vois le visage d'Alice se crisper un peu plus. Ma main se crispe sur mon ventre.

-Septième : Al

Je n'entends pas la suite mon bébé vient de me donner un coup violent. Okay je suis vraiment trop stressé, il faut que je me calme. Je ferme les yeux et pose mes deux mains sur le ventre. J'inspire et expire profondément plusieurs fois. Cela semble marché. Durant quelques secondes le bébé ne bouge plus.

-Promis, bébé. J'arrête d'angoisser. Lui chuchotais-je.

Je reprends contact avec la réalité.

En deuxième :

Merde ! Alice n'est toujours pas appelé.

Et en premier : Brady Alisson !

Le visage d'Alice se tord de douleur. Cela comptait vraiment pour elle. Je vois Jasper courir vers elle. Les autres le suivent de très prêts.

Moi je me lève doucement. Le bébé me donne un coup. Je descends les marches de l'escalier. Soudain, une douleur me vrille le ventre, me coupant la respiration.

Wahou… vraiment douloureux. Je me redresse tant bien que mal. Mais j'ai à peine fait cinq pas, qu'à nouveau la douleur revient. Je me retient tant bien que mal à un banc. Puis soudain je sens quelque chose de mouillé coulé le long de mes jambes.

Oh non, non, non, non, non ! Il me reste encore un mois. Pas maintenant.

La douleur revient.

-Emmett ! Criais-je. Mais il y a trop de brouhaha. Je sens les larmes glisser sur mes joues. La douleur est horrible. Je tente d'appliquer les conseils mais j'ai trop mal.

-Emmett ! Je pleurais vraiment cette fois.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Me demande une femme en s'approchant de moi.

J'hoche la tête.

-Appelez quelqu'un du groupe là-bas.

Elle se précipite vers le groupe. Je la vois agripper le bras d'Edward. Edward se tourne.

Une autre contraction.

C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire le ventre.

Deux bras m'entourent.

-Rosalie. Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Souffle Edward inquiet.

-J'ai perdu les eaux. Grimaçais-je.

Edward ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

-Oh putain ! S'exclame-t-il. Okay respire doucement d'accord. On va aller à l'hôpital. Papa ! Emmett ! Hurle-t-il. Il faut aller à l'hôpital immédiatement.

Une autre contraction survient. J'en peux plus j'ai tellement mal. Je suis déjà en sueur.

-Rosie ! S'exclame Emmett paniqué.

-Aller il faut la soulever ! Dit d'une voix professionnel la voix de mon futur beau-père.

Je sens des bras m'agripper. Mais je ne pense plus rien. Juste à la douleur. Et je sais qu'Emmett est là.

Il est là.

**POV Emmett**

-Je veux la péridurale ! Hurle Rosalie une voix installé dans la salle d'accouchement.

-Désolé, madame, mais vous êtes dix et il va falloir pousser. Explique le médecin.

Rosalie me regarde terrifier. J'embrasse son front.

-Tout va bien se passer. Lui dis-je pour la rassurer.

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Aller, à la prochaine contraction vous poussez.

Rosalie serre ma main et juste à ce moment là une contraction la prends.

-Aller pousser.

Ma Rose se met à hurler. Je mords les lèvres. Elle a mal, mais c'est pour le bien. On va avoir un bébé.

-Arrêter-vous. Je vois la tête. La prochaine contraction, poussez fort.

Rosalie hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-C'est bien ma chérie. Je t'aime.

-Je t'ai…AAAAaaahhh !

Elle se remet à pousser ! Sa main serre la mienne.

_Wahouu je ne savais pas qu'elle avait tant de force !_

-Stop, stop arrêter de pousser. Docteur Shéridan.

Une personne s'approche du docteur se dernier souffle quelque chose à l'oreille de Shéridan.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

-Bien Madame, écoutez-moi attentivement. Il faut que vous poussiez et très fort. Afin que le bébé ne sorte qu'en une seule fois.

-Qu'es…Commence Rosalie.

-A la prochaine contraction, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Souffle-t-elle avec inquiétude. Elle me regarde. Ses yeux expriment de la peur. Les miens aussi. J'inspire profondément et tente de lui sourire.

Mais son visage se crispe à nouveau et dans un cri elle se met à pousser. De toutes ses forces. J'ai l'impression que cela dure une éternité.

-J'en peux plus. Souffle-t-elle.

-Pousser ! Ordonne le médecin.

-J'en…

-Faîtes ce que je dis.

Rosalie se remet à pousser et je vois qu'il sort enfin le bébé. L'une des infirmière coupe le cordon ombilicale. Le médecin se précipite vers le fond de la salle avec l'enfant. Je sens ma gorge se serrer.

Pourquoi il n'y a pas de bruit ?

Je veux dire…le bébé est censé pleurer, non ?

-Emmett…Souffle Rosalie. Je la regarde. Elle observe là ou se trouve notre bébé. Elle me regarde.

-Pourquoi…

-Okay, emmenez-le en réanimation ! Ordonne le médecin.

Trop rapidement , les infirmières emmènent mon enfant hors de la pièce.

-Non ! Mon bébé ! Je veux mon enfant ! hurle Rosalie. Elle tente de descendre du siège. Je la retiens.

-Non, Rosalie, reste là.

-Mon bébé ! je veux mon bébé ! Elle pleure de plus en plus fort et se débat.

Mon cœur se serre de la voir ainsi.

-Mon enfant !

-Injectez-lui une dose de somnifère ! S'écrie une infirmière.

-Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Je veux mon bébé ! Mon bébé… Petit à petit elle se calme, jusqu'à totalement s'endormir.

-Monsieur, vous devriez sortir. Nous allons transporter votre femme dans une chambre.

Je ne dis rien, je sors tout simplement perdu.

**POV Jasper.**

Ma sœur allait accoucher. Ma sœur allait accoucher.

Elle allait devenir maman. Son rêve depuis qu'elle a cinq ans. Et Emmett allait devenir papa.

_Et toi, oncle !_

Ouais, tonton.

Une main se pose sur mon avant-bras.

-Calme-toi. Me souffle Alice. Je lui jette un regard. Ses yeux sont encore rouge d'avoir pleurer.

Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu perdre. Ses créations sont bien meilleurs que les autres. J'ai vu les créations des autres en photos et aucun n'ont une âme comme ceux d'Alice.

-Sa va ?

Elle hausse les épaules. J'embrasse sa tempe.

-Mademoiselle Brandon ? Demande un homme. Il porte un costume. Il pourrait être vraiment classe mais ses dread lock gâche tout. Mais en même temps ça donne un style.

-Oui ?

Alice se redresse vivement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle le connaît. L'homme lui sourit.

-J'ai aimé ce que vous avez fait.

-Merci.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je. Si c'est pour expliquer pourquoi elle a perdu le concours, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

L'homme éclate de rire. Je vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle.

-Je suis Laurent Griffis. Dit-il en tendant sa main.

Je lui serre brièvement la main alors qu'Alice au contraire la lui serre avec joie.

Okay elle doit le connaître.

-Je disais donc que j'ai aimé ce que vous avez fait. Même si je moins porté sur les fringues.

-Je sais. Dit-elle.

-Je n'en doute pas ! C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous proposer un poste. Enfin un stage de trois mois tout d'abord. Mais je ne doute pas de votre efficacité. Sauf si vous n'êtes pas intéressé par mon offre.

-Vous êtes fou ! Bien sûr que si j'accepte !

-Mais sa n'a plus rien avoir avec la mode !

-Vous rigolez ça à tout avoir !

Laurent ris.

-Chacun son point de vue. Bon je vous laisse ma carte. Et je vous attends Lundi à 10h dans mon bureau.

-Avec plaisir.

Puis Laurent s'éloigne alors qu'Alice se met à sauter sur place. Tout le monde la regarde.

-Alice ? Tu nous explique ?

Elle s'arrête net.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? C'est Laurent Griffis ! De la compagnie Griffis !

-La compagnie Griffis ? Demande Esmé.

-Oui !

-Mais c'est géniale ma chérie ! Esmé la prend dans ses bras.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Laurent a crée sa propre boîte d'événementiel. Il y a plus de 15 ans. Sa boîte s'occupe des événements! Mariage, fête, et même concert parfois ! et il me veut ! s'écrie-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Félicitation ! s'écrient tous le monde.

J'embrasse ma chérie tendrement.

-Emmett ! S'exclame Bella.

Je me détache d'Alice pour apercevoir le futur père. Mais je ne m'attends pas du tout à ça. Sa mine est grave.

Ses parents s'approchent de lui ainsi que son frère.

-Emmett qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répond pas. Il prends juste place sur un des sièges. Je le sens mal. Je m'approche de lui.

-Comment va Rosalie ? Lui demandais-je.

-Elle va bien ? Répond-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je soupire de soulagement.

Esmè s'installe à ses côtés. Elle pose une main sur sa tête.

-Mon chéri, qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

-Le bébé…ils l'ont pris. Il ne respirait pas. Le bébé n'a pas n'a pas crier, maman.

Emmett éclate en sanglot. Sa mère le prend dans ses bras.

L'annonce est lourde. Alice vient se blottir contre moi. Ses yeux brillent.

-Monsieur Cullen ?

Nous nous retournons tous. Un médecin se tient là.

-Oui ? S'exclame vivement Emmett en s'avançant vers le medecin.

-Votre fils va bien. Annonce le médecin.

-C'est vrai ? Demande-t-il avec espoir.

-Elle est un peu fragile, mais elle va bien. Nous la surveillons de près. Vous pourrez la voir bientôt. Je pense que votre femme va se réveiller. Allez la voir et annoncer lui la bonne nouvelle. Elle est dans la chambre 300.

-Merci ! Souffle Emmett les larmes débordant des yeux. Merci. Puis il disparaît rapidement rejoignant Rosalie.

**Pov Rosalie.**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je sens une main sur mon bras. Emmett est là. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Mes yeux se posent alors sur mon ventre. Encore rebondi.

Mon dieu. Mon bébé.

Il est mort.

Emmett va m'en vouloir.

Les larmes se mettent à couler.

-je suis désolée, Emmett.

L'homme que j'aime sursaute.

-Désolée de quoi ?

Mes sanglots reprennent plus fort.

-J'ai perdu notre bébé.

-Rose…chut…ce n'est pas ta faute et puis il est vivant.

-Quoi ?

-Notre fils est vivant. Assure-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillent.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Et ils vont nous l'amener.

-Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

-Le cordon ombilicale s'est enroulé autour de son cou.

Je ferme les yeux et je frémis.

-Mais c'est fini. Notre fils est vivant.

Emmett m'embrasse délicatement.

-N'y pense plus.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je soupire de soulagement et de bonheur.

-Et puis tous les accouchements ne se passent pas comme ça. Pour le prochain, ça sera diffèrent.

-Les prochains ? Tu veux d'autre enfant avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, tu vas te remettre de l'accouchement et ensuite on va se marier et après notre fils aura des frères et sœurs.

-Tu veux qu'on se marie ! M'exclamais-je surprise. On n'en avait jamais parlé.

-Oui. Rose, je t'aime plus que tout et je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je veux te voir remonter une allée comme l'a fait Bella.

-Moi aussi. Soufflais-je.

Je l'embrasse délicatement.

-On a un fils, alors ? j'étais sûre d'avoir une fille.

-Non, un garçon. Comme je l'avais prédit.

-Va falloir lui trouver un nom.

Emmett ouvre la bouche pour parler mais à ce moment là, on toque à la porte.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je vous amène votre petit.

Un sourire sublime apparaît sur mon visage.

-En revanche, votre petit est en couveuse, alors pour le moment il est impossible de le prendre dans vos bras. On le surveille vu qu'il a pointé son nez un mois en avance et qu'il nous a fait une belle frayeur. Nous explique l'infirmière. Puis elle tire du couloir la fameuse couveuse. La machine est gigantesque. Et à l'intérieur se tiens mon bébé.

Notre bébé.

Il est minuscule.

-Vous pouvez passer vos mains ici. Nous indique-t-elle en nous montrant les trous dans la couveuse.

-Je vous laisse. Et pensez à lui trouver un nom. Dit-elle en sortant.

Emmett est assis sur le lit. Il me tient la main.

-Il est beau. Soufflais-je hypnotisé. Il est minuscule.

-Regarde. Il a des cheveux. Blond.

En effet, notre enfant avait sur le dessus de sa tête un petit duvet blond, presque blanc. Je lève ma main et passe ma main dans le trou et doucement je pose ma paume sur son ventre.

-Il est tout doux Emmett, touche le.

Emmett passe sa main dans le trou qui se trouve à côté et pose sa main sur la jambe du petit.

-Tu es beau. Souffle Emmett.

Et a ce moment, notre petit se met à bouger et ouvre les yeux. Ils sont bleus claire. Mais Carlisle m'a dit que tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus à leur naissance. J'espère qu'il va garder cet couleur. Ils sont magnifiques. Il émet un petit cri.

-Oui, c'est papa, et la c'est maman.

Notre bébé pousse un autre cri.

Je souris heureuse. Je me redresse complètement et avec ma main droite j'encercle le cou d'Emmett et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime !

Je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime et on a un magnifique bébé.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Sa langue se mêle à la mienne. Mais un cri nous interromps. Le bébé.

-Il faut lui trouver un nom. Soufflais-je.

-J'ai une idée. Enfin un nom que j'aime bien. Kellan.

-Kellan ?

Le bébé pousse un cri.

-Tu aimes bien Kellan ? Le bébé repousse un petit cri et met sa main dans sa bouche.

-Je crois qu'il aime bien. Me dit Emmett.

-J'aime aussi. Kellan Alex Cullen.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Kellan.

Je souris et pose la tête sur l'épaule du nouveau papa.

Nous sommes parents.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ?**

**Plus qu'un chapitre et c'es fini ! Même si je ne sais pas trop comment finir lol**

**Bisou et à très vite !**

**Bonnes fêtes au cas où je ne publie rien !**

**Bisou !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut !**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**Merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris **

**Et merci à : Miss Vintage, Aliiice, Sarinette60, xjustmyself, melodie93, elo-didie, kykyxstandler, BonaVenture, mamoure21, AL**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Un accident qui a du bon.

Chapitre 22

**POV Alice.**

**5 ans plus tard.  
**

J'aimais les dimanches en famille.

Et puis la maison d'Emmett et Rosalie est super. Faire des barbecues est presque devenu un passe-temps pour Emmett.

Il aime nous préparer des plats et rire en buvant des bières avec Edward et mon mari. De temps en temps Jacob se joint à eux. Et parfois même Carlisle et Peter.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Assise sur l'une des chaises du jardin, j'observe. Ces derniers temps je ne fais que ça.

En congé maternité, je ne fais que regarder ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Je déteste Laurent de m'avoir forcé à prendre ce congé. Mais apparemment toutes les femmes le prennent.

Et puis sa me fait des vacances. Vacances. J'en ai pas pris depuis mon entrée dans la boîte de Laurent ! Ah si sauf pour ma lune de miel, il y a quatre ans !

Chloé passe devant moi en courant. Âgée maintenant de sept ans, elle a un sacré caractère pour son âge. Un mélange de celui de Maria et du mien selon Jasper.

Chloé rejoint la balançoire où Kellan qui a maintenant cinq ans est entrain de poussé Carlie la fille d'Edward et de Bella. Carlie qui a quatre ans.

Et les deux cousins se ressemblent étrangement. Pas physiquement.

Parce que Kellan c'est le portrait de Rosalie. Blond, grand pour son âge, un petit nez et les yeux bleu de Rose.

Et Carlie a les cheveux auburn d'Edward ainsi que ses yeux verts.

Mais mentalement les deux sont timides, sages et surtout s'entendent incroyablement bien.

Chloé adore ses cousins mais elle n'est pas aussi proche que Kellan et Carlie le sont. En revanche, elle s'entend très bien avec Harry, le fils adoptif de Jacob et Leah. Il a huit ans et entrée dans la vie des Black, il y a deux ans.

Il y a cinq, Leah a découvert qu'elle était stérile. Sa été un coup dur pour Leah. Pour Jacob aussi mais c'est lui qui lui a proposé l'adoption. Et après trois ans d'attente, Harry, un petit Irlandais, est entré dans leur vie.

Et étrangement que c'est Harry et Jacob ont le même sens de l'humour. Bon pour un gamin de huit ans c'est normal mais pour un adulte de presque trente ans ça l'est moins.

En plus, il y a un mois, ils ont reçu une lettre comme quoi, ils sont candidats pour adopter une petite fille.

Je vois Rosalie s'avancer vers moi, dans ses bras la petite Nikki âgée de deux ans. Elle s'installe sur la chaise prêt de moi, Nikki sur ses genoux.

-Sa va Alice ?

-Fatiguée. Et toi ?

-Fatiguée. Me sourit-elle.

On se comprend. Deux femmes enceintes proche de l'accouchement qui fatigue c'est normal.

Et oui, Rosalie enceinte pour la troisième fois.

Bella s'approche de nous et comme on dit : « jamais deux sans trois ! » elle aussi est enceinte.

Elle viens s'asseoir à mes côtés avec un bol de saucisson. Je ris intérieurement.

J'adore les envies des femmes enceintes. Bella est une morfale de saucisson. Alors que dans sa première grossesse c'était pour l'ananas qu'elle avait une fixation.

Rose en ce moment aime particulièrement les yaourts.

Et moi, c'est la menthe.

Toutes les trois enceintes et bientôt à termes.

Rosalie troisième grossesse, Bella seconde et moi première.

Mais bon, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle, j'ai réussi à être enceinte de triplet.

Grosse surprise.

Parce qu'on nous a dit qu'il fallait des antécédents pour être enceinte de jumeau ou plus.

Alors avec Jasper, on s'est amusé à recréer nos arbres généalogiques. Enfin de son côté, c'était simple. Il suffisait de demandé à belle maman.

Moi plus dur. Mais dans les affaires personnelles de maman j'ai trouvé. Et le côté triplet vient de son côté. Elle est né en même temps que ses deux autres sœurs. Et je dois vous dire que j'ai paniqué parce que leur destin a été funeste.

Julia, celle qui est née en première, est morte peu de temps après sa naissance.

Stacy, la deuxième a eu un accident de vélo à sept ans.

Et ma mère est devenu folle.

Grosse crise ! Quand j'ai appris ça, je n'ai plus eu envie d'avoir mes enfants.

Mais Jasper a réussi à me rassurer. Après tant d'années à espérer pour avoir des enfants c'est magique d'être enceinte de triplet. Et que chaque vie est différente.

Un coup dans mon ventre me fait sortir de mes sombres pensées.

Je pose une main là ou bébé Jasper m'a donné un coup. En plus, nous avons eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de faux triplets. Deux garçons, une fille.

-Tu as un futur sportif. Ricane Bella en voyant ma grimace quand de nouveau bébé Jasper donne un nouveau coup de pied.

-Ouais ! Bébé Jasper est un bagarreur.

-Toujours pas de prénom ? Me demande Rose en embrassant sa fille.

-Non. On est jamais d'accord. Pour le moment, c'est toujours bébé Jasper et petite Alice.

-Et le troisième ? Demande Bella en avalant un morceau de saucisson. Vous avez trouvé ?

-Oui, la semaine dernière. C'est Jackson. Souriais-je en caressant mon petit.

-Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour les différencier et où tu sais les trouver ! S'exclame Bella.

-Moi non ! Renchérit Rosalie.

-Donnez moi vos mains.

Je leur attrape chacune une main et à l'aide de la mienne je les pose sur mon ventre. Je commence par le haut, sous ma poitrine.

-Ici…Soufflais-je. C'est Jackson. Le plus calme. Vous sentez, il tend sa main.

En effet en appuyant un peu, on peu sentir le petit Jackson tendre sa main. Un sourire naît sur le visage de mes amies.

-Là. Dis-je en déplaçant nos mains sur le côté gauche. C'est bébé Jasper le plus bagarreur. A peine l'effleure-t-on qu'il nous donne un coup de pied.

-Il n'aime pas qu'on l'embête. Racontais-je à mes amis. Mais il aime aussi de temps en temps se battre avec petite Alice.

Je déplace ma main sur le côté droit.

-La elle dort mais parfois avec Jasper on voit Bébé J et petite A se battre.

Mes amies retirent leurs mains pour les poser sur leur ventre.

-Bébé ! S'écire Nikki en riant.

-Oui tu vas avoir plein de cousins et cousines ma chérie.

Mon regard se pose sur les hommes près du barbecue. Et j'observe mon Jasper.

Mon homme.

Jasper tourne la tête vers moi comme s'il sentait mon regard sur lui.

Il s'approche de moi avec un sourire.

Il est toujours sexy.

-Comment vont mes amours ? Demande Jasper en s'approchant.

-On va bien ! Répond Rosalie. Jasper la regarde. Et Rosalie explose de rire.

-Oh tu ne me parlais pas. Feint-elle. Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Bon aide moi à me relever. Je vais voir quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment.

Jasper ris tout en l'aidant. Il embrassa sa nièce puis sa sœur.

-Oh zut j'ai plus de saucisson ! Grogne Bella.

Jasper en bon gentleman aide mon amie à se relever avant que celle-ci ne s'éloigne. Jasper prend place prêt de moi.

-Alors ? Comment tu vas ?

-Fatiguée. Et bébé Jasper n'arrête pas de me battre. J'ai un fils indigne.

Jasper m'embrasse délicatement.

Il soulève ensuite mon tee-shirt et s'approche de mon énorme ventre. Ses doigts se pose là où se situe le petit catcheur.

-Fiston, arrête de cogner maman. Elle est très fatiguée. C'est dur d'avoir trois bébés dans le ventre. Et puis tu lui fais mal. T'as pas envie de faire mal à maman ?

En réponse à ses paroles, bébé Jasper donne un coup discret comme pour approuver.

-Tu vois, il suffit de parler.

-Je suis pas doué pour parlé, tu le sais.

-C'est vrai. Souffle-t-il en m'embrassant. Au faîtes j'ai une idée pour les noms des bébés.

-Dit-moi.

-Pour la petite, je pensais à Jennie. Abrévation de Jennifer mais je préfère Jennie.

-Jennie ?

Soudain un coup de pied met donné dans le ventre.

-Tu aimes Jennie ?

Un autre coup de pied.

-Tu as des idées de génie, mon amour ! Riais-je.

-Je sais. Donc Jennie Withlock ?

-Mmmm…non ! Jennie Ashley Withlock

-D'accord ! S'exclame-t-il. Et pour notre fils Cameron.

Je ris.

-Toi depuis Avatar, t'es devenu un dingue du réalisateur.

-Oh ! Je suis démasqué. Hélas je suis marié à une brunette, impossible de sortir de ses griffes ! S'écrie-t-il de manière théâtrale !

-Tais-toi ! Et tu sais quoi ! Vas pour Cameron.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse moi. Ordonnais-je.

Jasper me sourit amoureusement et ses lèvres viennent prendre place sur les miennes.

Mon Jasper.

Ma vie.

* * *

**FIN !**

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Je vous souhaite une Bonne Année !**

**Et que vous continuez de me suivre sur mon autre fiction ! Juste ensemble !**

**PS : J'ai vu Burlesque et dedans il y a Cam Gigandet alias James dans Twilight 1 et dedans il est carrément sexy ! Il a des fesses magnifiques lol**

**Et le film est génial lol**

**Bisou !**


	23. Chapter 23

Un accident qui a du bon

**OS ?**

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous remercie à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi tout le long de cette fiction !

Et vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé si je pouvais écrire des bonus.

Toutefois, je ne sais pas quoi écrire.

**DONC**, je vous propose de me donné les idées ou ce que vous voulez savoir !

Tout les petits moments des autres personnages, où leurs vies après !

Dîtes-moi !

Si c'est une mauvaise idée…dîtes le moi aussi lol

Bisou


End file.
